What We're Made Of
by Shortiethegiraffe
Summary: Richard doesn't come downstairs for breakfast before school one day. When Bruce checks on him, he finds an empty room with a note saying Dick had to keep Bruce safe. From what? That is what Bruce is determined to find out when he launches into an investigation to find his missing son. (Starts out as fluff, but pay attention it turns into plot.)
1. Prelude Chapter 1

What We're Made Of

Prelude

Chapter 1

_7:28 PM February 9__th__ 2003, Haly's Circus_

The two bodies land on the ground with a loud gut-wrenching thud. Memories from my parent's death flash through my mind as I watch the husband and wife crash into the floor, splaying out at odd angles. It takes less than a second for me to know the duo is dead. I knew when they were halfway to the ground.

Screams of horror erupt from the crowd, but one stands out from the others. One cry drowns out the hundreds of shrieks and cries from the audience. It commands all my attention; distracting me from the crowd, from my girlfriend Selena Kyle clutching my arm, from the broken bodies on the ground.

My eyes roam the tent for the source of the horrified scream. They land on a little raven haired boy around the age of five on the side of the ring. He is in the same costume as the Flying Grayson's, he must be their son who was supposed to perform the second half of the act. A black-haired girl is holding him back from running into the middle of the ring. A clown comes to her aid and they drag the boy out of the tent.

'Good' I think. He shouldn't be seeing this. Plus reporters have already recovered from shock and have started taking pictures of the dead acrobats. Now the boy won't have his face displayed on all TV stations and newspapers across the country. It wasn't the hardest part of my parents' death by far, but it wasn't easy seeing my crying face splattered in the media after that horrible night.

I feel for the small boy. He shouldn't have had to witness this. No child should have to watch their parents' deaths, especially when it is as gruesome as this.

The police arrive at the scene quickly and begin ushering people out of the tent. Most of the audience has already left or are glad to leave as soon as possible. But I hesitate.

"Bruce," Selena says, trying to get my attention. "We should go. Let the circus and police take care of the bodies."

I nod and lead her out of the tent. Halfway to the parking lot, I hear a cry from the left of the tent. The same cry that pulled my focus earlier. It isn't one of fear or shock, but sorrow. It seems to be coming from where the carnies parked their trailers and keep the animals. I stop and stare in the direction of the sob.

"Bruce?" Selena asks concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answer not looking at her. "I just think I'm going to go check around the place."

"Bruce, there is nothing you can do here. It was an accident 'you know who' isn't needed."

The 'you know who' she is referring to is my alter ego Batman, protector of Gotham. I became Batman in my early twenties to fight the crime that has taken over the city I grew up in. After my parents were murdered in front of me at the age of eight, I became obsessed with stopping criminals.

Selena and I met two years ago while I was on patrol one night. She was robbing a jewelry store as Catwoman and I was there to stop her. When we first met Selina and I obviously fought on different sides of crime, until about a year ago. She had started to show up at functions I attended as Bruce Wayne. Of course we both recognized each other quite quickly, and I slowly started convincing her to stop her life of crime. We have been dating for about four months now.

"I want to check on the Grayson's son" I reply.

Selena gives me an understanding look. "I see, do you want me to come with?" she asks.

"No it's fine. I'll have Alfred come pick me up. You have work tomorrow, go home and rest" I answer while handing her my keys.

Selena is hesitant at first, but then agrees. "Call me if you need help or just want to talk…okay?"

"I will" I say giving her a quick kiss before she heads towards the car.

Police officers are all over the property. I recognize Commissioner Gordon, who is currently talking to 'Pop' Haly the circus's owner. I make my way over towards the trailers; surprised nobody has stopped me yet. Normally civilians aren't welcomed at scenes like this.

The sob rings out into the night again. It is coming from a trailer close to the big tent. As I get closer, I can hear the small boy from before crying. My heart goes out to the child, understanding how he feeling right now.

I wait outside the trailer, not knowing what to do. I can't just walk in and try to comfort the boy, no matter how much I would like to. Knocking on the door is an option that I quickly dismiss. Why would whoever is currently taking care of the boy let Bruce Wayne in? Instead I hide in the shadows, feeling like an idiot and wait for an opportunity to do _something._

During my contemplation, Commissioner Gordon, Mr. Haly and a rat-looking woman walk over to the trailer and knock on the door. The woman is dressed in a business suit and has her hair slicked back into a tight bun, stretching her face wider, enhancing the rat appearance.

The door to the trailer opens revealing a giant man, I recognize him as the strongman from the beginning of the show. He has changed out of his costume and is wearing a pair of sweats with a men's tank top.

"Yes?" he asks in a gruff voice.

Mr. Haly answers the carnie, "Pete, this is Commissioner Gordon and Ms. Vice. They are here to talk to Richard."

"Why?" the strongman protests, sounding very protective. "They boy is in mourning, he doesn't need to be pestered by some suits."

The Commissioner explains, "We do not wish to make Richard any more upset than he already is. I just need to ask him a few questions about what happened."

"The rope broke! What else is there to say?"

I decide to leave. Commissioner Gordon will be kind to the boy while asking the questions and it is obvious the child has people here to comfort him. I don't know what I was thinking or planning on doing. I am obviously not needed, Selena was right. I'm about to walk away when the next comment catches my ear.

"We don't think it was an accident Pete" Mr. Haly says.

"That is ridiculous!" Pete exclaims, "Mary and John were great people, why would anybody…"

"IT WASN'T!" a head of black hair leaps from the trailer. I'm not quite sure how he got past the strongman. The boy runs to the Commissioner and cries in a panic, "It wasn't an accident! I saw a man messing with our ropes before the performance! I told him to stop, I did! But he told me he was fixing it! I told him that the ropes weren't broken, but he didn't believe me! He meant to do this to my parents! I know he did!" The child breaks down into sobs.

My heart skips a beat. The Graysons were murdered, and the boy knows. A new sense of sorrow flows over me. This boy's story reminding me so much of my own.

Gordon leans down and tries to comfort the child. "Shhh. Calm down Richard. Do you know the man who tampered with the ropes?"

Richard shakes his head yes franticly and looks at the circus owner. "Mr. Haly! It was the man you were arguing with before the show! He told me that…"

"Shh Richard Shh." Mr. Haly quickly pulls the boy into a hug. He looks up at the Commissioner and explains, "Tony Zucco. He came to me wanting to do some _business_ that I did not approve of. When I refused his demands, he was pretty angry. I didn't expect him to resort to _this_ though.

Tony Zucco. I engrave the name into my brain, swearing to myself to hunt this monster down. I will bring this child some justice. His story will _not_ end like my own.

Ms. Vice clears her throat, gaining everyone's attention. I forgot she was there throughout this entire ordeal. She opens her mouth and a shrill voice says "It is late and I was not planning on working a case tonight. It is time for me to take the child now."

"What!" the strongman exclaims. "He needs to be here with us. We are the closest thing Richard has to a family now. We will take care of him."

The rat-woman's eyes narrow, "Child services doesn't view a _circus_ as a suitable living arrangement for a child with parents let alone without. I will be taking the boy with me."

My blood boils thinking about this poor child leaving with such an unkind woman. When I witnessed my parents' murder, I had Alfred to lean on. In an orphanage, the boy will have nobody.

"Where are you going to take me?" Richard's small voice asks.

Ms. Vice wrinkles her nose at the boy "Well the orphanages are full and there isn't a foster home willing to take in a _gypsy._ So we have had to make arrangements with the Gotham juvenile penitentiary."

That is when I break. Juvie? Is this woman crazy? They boy looks to be five, at the oldest seven. He wouldn't last one day. I step out of the shadows, into view of the group.

"That will not be needed. I will take the boy." I shock myself by the words coming out of my own mouth. Taking in a child is a big task, one I don't know if I'm equip for. But looking down at poor Richards's sad face, I know what I have to do.

"Bruce Wayne?...What are _you_ doing here?" Ms. Vice's shrill voice breaks my focus on Richard.

I look around at the group of confused faces. Surely I am the last person they thought they would see tonight. "I…I was in the audience during the…incident and wanted to make sure Richard was okay. I couldn't help but remember what it was like when I was eight and in a similar situation. After overhearing what has just been discussed, I think it would be a better option for the child to come stay with me."

Gordon gives me a knowing face, he was the officer to tell me they had caught the man who killed my parents the night it happened. Ms. Vice on the other hand rolls her eyes and says,

"Mr. Wayne. I understand that you may have made some personal connections to this boy's case, but that doesn't mean you are suited for taking care of him."

"I believe could take better care for Richard than a Juvenile penitentiary!" I assert, standing my ground. "He is too young to be going to such a harsh environment. I have plenty of room at Wayne Manor and frankly I know what he is going through more than others."

"Still. This child…" Ms. Vice begins, but is interrupted by Gordon.

"I think it is a good idea. Richard what do you think? Would you like to go live with Mr. Wayne for a while?"

Richard is staring at the ground. He slowly looks over at the strongman, Mr. Haly and then the Commissioner. "Can't I stay with the circus?"

"Absolutely not!" Ms. Vice shrieks. Richard flinches at her tone. Anger towards this woman boils inside of me.

Gordon sends a quick glare to the social worker to quiet her before returning his attention to the boy. "I'm sorry Richard. That is not an option."

The child looks at Ms. Vice, but quickly looks away when seeing her scowl. Then Richard slowly looks up at me with sad puppy dog eyes. I can tell I scare him a bit, being at least three times his size. I loosen my stance, trying to look a bit less stiff and threatening. Slowly, I crouch down, still towering over the tiny boy, and say "You are welcome to come home with me Richard. But it is your decision." I tried to sound comforting, but I know how gruff my voice is.

Richard takes a moment to think before saying "I would like that. Thank you Mr. Wayne."

-Later that night-

The limo pulls up to Wayne Manor. Alfred had picked Richard and I up from the circus and put Richard's small amount of luggage into the trunk. It surprised me how little Richard brought. I had told him to bring whatever he wanted, but he barely filled a tiny suitcase and a backpack filled with clothes, some trinkets from his parents, a few "Flying Grayson" posters, and a stuffed elephant which he is currently clinging to.

After Richard had agreed to come live with me, the Commissioner and Mr. Haly helped convince Ms. Vice to let me take the boy home. After signing a few papers as Richard packed and said goodbye to all the circus workers, we were all set.

At first Alfred was shocked by the news. Then after explaining Richards's situation, he was understanding. Richard has been very quiet the entire ride to the manor. I've tried to start up a few conversations, but the only response I received would be a mumble or a shrug. Eventually I gave up.

I step out of the limo myself before help Richard get out. The boy's eyes grow wide as he examines the Manor.

"This is your house?" he asks in awe.

I smirk at his amazed reaction, "Yes it is."

"It's huge! Do you live here by yourself?"

"Alfred stays here with me." I'm glad he has a distraction for a bit. "Come, I'll show you to your room."

Richard nods eagerly and follows me into the Manor while still clutching the elephant. For the first time I notice how cute the child is. Richards's facial structure is very sharp and angular, but has a few soft features such as big light blue eyes which are roaming the property with great curiosity. His dark hair is very shaggy and has a healthy shine to it. The elephant emphasizes how short Richard is, being about half of his size. Richard makes me feel like a giant as he has to take three steps for every one I take.

Eventually we make it into the Manor. Richard's mouth drops as we walk through the extravagant rooms and hallways.

"How am I going to get around? This place is like a maze!"

I chuckle, "Alfred or I will give you a tour tomorrow." We reach the bedroom Alfred had prepared for Richard before leaving to get us. It is next door to my own bedroom. "Here is your room."

Richard hesitates before entering the bedroom. He stops in the doorway and observes his surroundings. When he doesn't move I put a hand on his shoulder meaning to be supportive, but instead it frightened the boy into taking a few steps forward. I sigh, realizing how difficult it will be to get him to warm up to me. Richard makes his way into the room as I turn on the light. They boy's eyes widen as he sees how big the room really is.

"The bathroom is through this door" I show Richard, trying to break the tension. "My room is right next door on this side." I point to the side of the room with a dresser.

As a response Richard only nods and continues inspecting the bedroom. He makes his way over to the bed. Noticing how high the bed is compared to the boy, I mentally kick myself for not thinking about if the boy can actually get into bed. Before I can say anything Richard uses his acrobatic skills and leaps up onto the bed, solving the problem.

I should probably say something, but I'm at a loss of what. So the two of us stay in an awkward silence. Luckily after a few minutes Alfred walks in with Richard's luggage.

"I see the young master has settled into his bed" Alfred says. "I believe it is time for us all to get some sleep."

Alfred's tone tells me that there is some important he has to tell me. It is the same tone he uses when I'm in a business meeting and Batman is needed. I nod to Alfred and return my attention to Richard.

I approach the bed and kneel so I am eye level with the boy. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to come find Alfred or I. Okay?"

The child nods his head implying yes he understands. I give him a smile and make my way out of the room, followed by Alfred. When we are out of earshot from the bedroom, I ask Alfred.

"What happened? Is it Zucco?"

"Yes sir. There was a report about five minutes ago of a sighting in the Dark Pond Lounge. Two other sources confirmed the citing."

I'm in the batcave within a minute, putting on my suit.

-At the Dark Pond Lounge-

It isn't hard to find Zucco's whereabouts once I get down to the lounge. He is sitting on a couch near the entrance for heaven's sake! He must be waiting for someone since he isn't trying hard to hide his location and every so often he checks his phone. As time wears on, Zucco becomes more distressed and checks the phone every minute.

I debate taking down the bastard right now. But considering what part of the city I am currently in, there are probably gunmen everywhere, which I am not in the mood to deal with right now. All I can think of is getting back to the Manor as soon as possible in case Richard needs anything. Tonight won't be easy for him. So I wait and watch Zucco from outside, where I can see him through some windows. After about an hour, Zucco can't stand sitting out in the open any longer and leaves the lounge.

I follow him down the street. Zucco ducks into an alley to make a call.

"Hey! Where are you?" he whispers urgently into the phone. "I told you, I found them. All three of them! The acrobats who…AHHH!"

Before he can finish the call, I come up from behind and slam Zucco into the alley's wall. The phone drops to the ground, snapping in half. Zucco screams from the sudden pain, but quickly recovers and tries to attack.

I easily block the weak punch Zucco tries to inflict towards my head. I grab his arm and use the momentum from his punch to flip the mobster over, so he is laying on the ground with his hand behind his back.

"What do you want bat? I wasn't doing anything!" Zucco gasps.

"Don't try pulling that on me, I know what you did at the circus." I yank on the arm so he is kneeling. "Why did you kill the Graysons?" I demand.

Zucco smirks and says "I had a job and needed to get rid of what was in the way."

"Who hired you?" I hiss.

Zucco laughs "Please. Whatever you or the cruddy police in this town do isn't nearly as bad as what would happen to me if I let that information slip. Especially when it is such a big matter to the boss."

After years of fighting criminals, I know when one is willing to talk. I can tell that Zucco won't be giving up anything. Maybe if I had more time to interrogate him, but right now I need to get back to the Manor. It only takes one hard punch to the head to knock Zucco out.

After dropping Zucco off at the police department, I head home. Alfred is in the cave waiting for me when I return. It only takes one look for Alfred to know that I got Zucco. With a satisfied grin Alfred helps me take off the batsuit.

"Have you checked on Richard lately?" I ask.

"Yes, right before your return. It took a while for him to adjust to his new surroundings, but eventually the young boy fell asleep about an hour ago."

"That's good. I'll check on him before I go to bed myself. You get some rest too Alfred."

Alfred chuckles and replies "I shall try Master Wayne."

Heading up to the bedrooms, I receive a phone call from Commissioner Gordon. I had given him my cell phone number at the circus in case anything came up about Zucco. Sure enough, it is a call telling me about how Zucco is in police custody. Knowing Gordon is on the case gives my mind a bit of peace. Gordon will make sure Zucco goes to jail the rest of his life. With a little convincing, he may also allow Batman to do a bit of interrogation on the mobster.

I reach Richard's room and as quietly as I can, open the door. Like Alfred said, it appears Richard has fallen asleep. He looks like a doll sleeping in the gigantic bed. His mouth is slightly ajar and I can see his hair is messy beyond belief. The stuffed elephant it cradled to his chest in a tight squeeze. Frankly, the sight is adorable.

Feeling satisfied the Richard is fine for the moment; I head to my room. After a quick shower, the exhaustion of the hectic day sets in and I am asleep the second I lay down on the bed. I get a couple good hours of sleep before I'm awoken.

A terrified scream erupts around me. It takes a second for me to comprehend what is going on, but once the events of the night resurface in my head I jump out of bed. The screams are coming from the Dick in the room next door. Imagining the worse, I crash into the newly occupied bedroom.

"NOOOO! MOM! DAD!" Richard screams from the bed. I am relieved to know that there is no immediate harm such as an assassin (which I was imagining when I first awoke). But then grow even more concerned for the wailing boy. At a loss for how to handle the situation properly, I do the only thing I can think of.

Walking over the bed, I scoop the tiny child into an embrace and begin shaking him lightly, trying to wake him from the nightmare. At first the boy only thrashes around, trying to escape. Until he awakens and sees his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asks just as terrified as before.

"You are at Wayne Manor Richard."

The boy looks up at me. I see the memories of the horrible events from only hours ago flash through his mind. He breaks down into sobs.

I rub Richards back, trying to comfort him. But I know that all I can do right now is let him cry. There is nothing I can say or do that would make this moment any easier for Richard.

"They're really dead" he weeps. "They're gone."

"I'm so sorry Richard" is all I can think to say.

"It's my fault. I could have stopped Zucco. I…"

"You couldn't have done anything." I tilt Richards head so he looks me in the eye, "This is not your fault. None of what has happened is your fault."

Richard breaks out into another fit of tears. After a few minutes he asks "What if Zucco comes after me? What if he gets me and tries to kill me like my parents"

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because I wouldn't let him get near you. Besides you don't have to worry about Zucco any longer. Do you remember Commissioner Gordon from earlier tonight?"

"Yeah" Richard hiccups between cries.

"He called me. They caught Zucco. He is going to jail and you won't have to worry about him any longer."

"They caught him! Really?" Relief spreads through the child's face.

"Really."

Richard cuddles into the hug I have him in. He cries for a good while longer as I gently rock him. Eventually Richard falls asleep, still clinging to me. I lay back on the bed, trying not to wake the boy. I look down at his small face. It is hard to imagine something so horrible would happen to such an innocent child. That someone would deliberately take away his parents, causing Richard so much pain. And for what? A small amount of cash from a circus. What was the mob expecting? Even if Haly had agreed to giving them money, it would have been a tiny amount. Was it really worth them killing two people? Then again, my parents were killed because of a necklace.

In that moment I swear I will not let become me. I will not let the bitterness of this awful event define who Richard is like it did me. I will do everything in my power to make sure this child doesn't grow up with the anger I had.


	2. Prelude Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_8:42 AM February 10__th__ 2003, Wayne Manor_

The sunlight from the bedroom window shines into my eyes. Slowly I return to consciousness from my deep sleep. A warm mass is attached to my right arm. Looking over, I see Richard still clinging to my shirt with one hand, and sucking his thumb with the other. I smile at the cute sight.

Ever so gently, I detach Richard and slowly get up from the bed to use the bathroom. While washing my hands, I hear a small whimper from outside the door. Exiting the bathroom, I see Richard gloomily looking around the bedroom; his eyes red with a few tears trailing down his cheeks.

I rush over to his side, "Richard, what's wrong?"

"I..." he stutters, "I can't find peanut."

My eyebrows scrunch in confusion, "Peanut?"

"My…my elephant. My...mom and dad gave…gave him to me."

Realizing Richard is talking about the stuffed animal he brought with him, I scan the room frantically looking for the toy. Walking around the room, I still cannot find the elephant. Richard had it last night, so it has to be in the room. An idea for where it may be comes to mind; I kneel down next to the bed. Lifting up the bed skirt reveals the missing stuffed animal; it must have fallen off the bed during the night. Relief flows through me as I grab the toy and hand it to Richard.

Reunited with his precious friend, Richard begins recovering from his fright. He hugs the elephant tightly to his chest as if it will disappear again.

"Thank you" he sniffles.

I nod, not knowing how else to respond. An awkward silence fills the room; I try to break it by asking

"So your parents gave you the elephant?"

Richard nods his head "On my forth birthday. I named him peanut because that's the circus elephant Ruby's favorite food."

At the mention of food, a grumble escapes the boy's stomach. Embarrassed, Richard's face blushes. I chuckle

"Hungry?" Richard nods. "C'mon I'll take you down to the kitchen. Alfred can make us some breakfast."

The boy stands up on the bed. I get a good look at the pajamas he brought with him from the trailer. Superman themed; I make a mental note to quickly replace those. If Clark ever heard that a child in my custody is wearing his symbol, I would never hear the end of it. Richard walks to the side of the bed and jumps to the ground. He trails behind me but freezes when we reach the hallway. Frantically the boy's eyes roam the extensive hall before looking up at me with his wide puppy-dog eyes, obviously overwhelmed.

I sigh and pick the child up. At first he is surprised by my actions (as am I), but quickly wraps an arm around my neck for support; his other arm still clutching Peanut.

We make it to the kitchen where Alfred is baking some muffins. The delicious aroma floats through the air; Richard's stomach grumbles again.

"Good morning Alfred" I greet as I place Richard in a chair. There is a table and chairs set up in the kitchen. I only eat in the dining room when Selena is over or I'm hosting a business dinner.

Alfred looks up from the pan of muffins he is taking out of the oven. "Good morning Master Bruce, Master Richard. Is there anything I can make you this morning?"

"Just my coffee" I answer.

"Anything for you Master Richard?"

Richard looks like a deer in headlights when asked the question. "Ummm. Do you have any juice?"

Alfred chuckles, "We certainly do. Would you like apple or grape?"

"Apple please."

Alfred swiftly gets us the juice and coffee. Then he places a couple muffins on the table for Richard and me to eat. As he places one in front of Richard he asks, "Would you like anything else Master Richard. I could make you some pancakes or an omelet."

The boy bites his lip, still feeling uncomfortable with his new surroundings. "Do…do you know how to make French toast?"

Alfred chuckles, "I certainly do. Would you like some French toast also Master Wayne?"

I shake my head, "I'm fine with a muffin Alfred."

Richard grows a bit distressed, "I don't need the toast Mr. Alfred! You don't need to go through the trouble."

"It is no trouble at all Master Richard. I'll make you a few pieces right away" Alfred replies as he walks to the stove.

"Thank you!" Richard says to Alfred's retreating form.

The boy returns his attention to the muffin in front of him and takes a bite. His eyes grow wide as he exclaims "Mmmm. This is so good!"

I smile at the child's reaction and take a bite out of my muffin. It is good, but there is something very different that surprises me. "Chocolate Chip Alfred?"

"I thought Master Richard would enjoy the chocolate more than the bran muffins you usually request Master Wayne."

"You didn't need to do that! I'm sorry Mr. Wayne" Richard cries.

I place a hand on the concerned boy's shoulder. "It is okay Richard, I don't mind. Calm down."

"I'm sorry" Richard says still worked up. "I just don't want to be a hassle."

"You are not a hassle Richard." I look him in the eye, "Alfred and I _want_ to help. Do you understand that?"

Relief and disbelief crosses Richard's face. "Really?"

"Yes. Why are you so nervous about asking for something?"

Richard looks down at the stuffed animal in his arms, his eyes start to tear up. I get out of my chair and crouch down next to the boy. I place my hand on his back and gently rub it, trying to comfort the upset child.

"I…I overheard the gov…government lady talking last night. She said that…that I was just going to an…annoy you soon enough and…and you would send me back…back into their custody" Richard whimpers.

Anger boils inside me at Ms. Vice. How was she put in a position of taking care of children? I will defiantly be visiting Child Services soon to give her a piece of my mind. But right now I can't think of that, I have to focus on the crying child before me.

I scoop Richard into my arms and sit back down in my chair. I rock the child and whisper, "That isn't true, she was wrong. You are not an annoyance Richard. I promise I won't send you away if you don't want to leave."

Richard grabs onto me and sobs "Thank you. You…you feel safe." I gently rock the boy for a while, comforting him the best I can. After a while he calms down enough to eat the French toast Alfred places in front of us. I'm not quite ready to let go of the boy yet, so he stays sitting on my lap while he eats. I just want Richard to know I am there, that he doesn't need to be nervous around me.

After starting his second piece of toast, Richard says, "Mr. Wayne, you don't have to call me Richard."

"Isn't that your name?" I ask smirking.

Richard laughs and says, "Yeah, but everyone at the circus called me by my nickname, Dick."

"Dick it is then. You don't have to call me Mr. Wayne either. You can call me Bruce."

Dick smiles up at me. "Okay. Bruce? Can I have the tour now?"

_8:23 PM March 4__th__ 2003, Wayne Manor_

I sigh as I look at the clock on my dashboard and pull into the manors driveway. A meeting for Wayne Enterprises that was only supposed to last one to two hours, turned into a five hour ordeal. To say I am irritated would be an understatement. At least I am getting back just in time to tuck Richard into bed.

Although I don't regret taking Richard in, it is safe to say that the last month has been difficult and awkward. Alfred adjusted to having the six year old around the mansion quite easily. But for Dick and me it has been taking quite a bit of time to get used to each other. I have never dealt with children before taking the boy in, I am still learning how take care of Richard. Luckily I have Alfred to help me, or I would be completely lost. It hasn't helped either having Wayne Enterprises commanding all my time in the day, then Batman taking up my time at night. I haven't told Dick about me being Batman, and I don't plan to any time soon. Between both of my jobs I have had little time with Dick. I try to make it back for dinner and to spend the afternoon with him each night. But unfortunately this isn't the first time I have barely made it back in time for Dick's nine o'clock bedtime.

The past month has been the hardest on Dick though. The grief he feels for his parents overwhelms him quite often. I try to help Richard the best I can. Sometimes I feel like I am making a difference for the child, but most of the time I just feel useless. The truth is, Richard needs to mourn and there is nothing I can do to lighten his load. Dick knows that Alfred and I are here if he needs to talk and luckily I have been at the manor when his nightmare come during the night.

But even with all of the tough obstacles, there have been some good moments. When I do get home at a reasonable hour, I make a point to give my full attention to Richard. We usually have dinner then play a few games or if it is a bad night, talk. Dick has told me a bunch of stories of the circus's travels around the globe. One of the things he brought with him from his family's trailer was a scrapbook which he has explained every picture to me in great detail. It is sad to know that the happy times Dick spent with his family is over, but I know it is good for him to remember his parents and those memories. It brings the boy comfort talking about his deceased parents, something I understand greatly. It is in those moments that I feel the most useful.

After finishing our talk or game, Richard would retire to bed at nine. I read in a parenting book (yes I bought about ten the second day I had Richard) that it is good for children to have a set bedtime. Before Dick falls asleep though, I read him a story. At first it was just children's fairy tale books that Alfred dug up from when I was a boy. Then Dick discovered that Batman lives in Gotham, and became a huge fan (much to my delight). So every once in a while, he asks for me to find a story involving my alter-ego. But recently upon Richard's request, I have been reading him a chapter out of Alice in Wonderland every night. I was hesitant at first, but the child insisted saying his mother always read him classic books such as Pinocchio and Tom Sawyer. He seems to understand the books pretty well even if they are considered to be too challenging for one so young. From what I have observed, Richard is very intelligent for his age.

I get out of my car and speedily made my way inside. I nearly run Alfred over while making my way upstairs.

"Ah Master Bruce! Just in time, Master Richard just headed up to put on his pajamas" Alfred says as I make my way up the stairs.

When I make it to Richard's bedroom I knock on the door, not wanting to walk in on the boy changing. From the other side I hear a sad

"Come in."

Opening the door, I see Richard gloomily sitting on the bed. His hair is still wet from the bath he takes before bed each night. When he looks up, Richard's face immediately beams with joy.

"Bruce!" he exclaims as he jumps into my arms. Being an acrobat, the boy can leap amazing distances, I was still a few feet away when he jumped.

"Hey there Dicky" I smile.

"You made it! Alfred said you had to work late. I thought you wouldn't be here in time for our story" Dick chatters a million words per second.

"I know. Sorry, I didn't think that meeting would take so long." I place Richard back on the bed. "Now time for that story" I say as I grab the book sitting on the side table.

Richards face becomes solemn. "Bruce?" he asks in a whisper. "Instead of the book, can you tell me what happened to your parents?"

Shock overcomes me at the question. "What?"

The boy looks guiltily at his hands, "Never mind."

Sitting next to him on the bed I assure him "It's fine Richard. I was just surprised you asked. Why do you want to know about my parents?"

"Well" he begins still looking at his hands. "You said at the circus that you were in a similar situation as me when you were eight."

I sigh remembering the exact quote he is referring to. Tucking Richard into bed I say "I was in a similar position as you when I was younger. It wasn't exactly the same, but close enough."

"What happened?" Richard asks, his eyes wide with a sad curiosity.

"When I was eight, my parents took me to an opera." I explain while lying on the bed next to the boy; a common position for story time. "About halfway through I became restless and my parents decided to take me outside for a breather."

Flashbacks to the horrible night begin to resurface in my mind. I continue a bit slower, "We were in an alley next to the theater, when a man approached us. He pulled out a gun, and threatened to shoot us if my father didn't hand over his wallet."

"Did he?" Dick asks worried.

"Of course. He handed it over right away. But you see, the thief then asked for my mother's necklace. A necklace my father had given her for their anniversary. When my father tried to convince the thief to leave, the thief became nervous and shot both of my parents."

Dicks inhales deeply and I see his eyes start to tear up "You saw just like I did."

I solemnly nod my head as a response.

Dick looks off in the distance, thinking, before asking "Do you still miss them?"

"All the time. You don't ever stop missing those who have passed Dick. But the pain you feel right now, it does get better, you learn to live with it. I still get sad thinking about my parents, but it is easier to think of them now than it was when I was younger."

Richard just simply nods as tears make their way down his face. We sit together in a heavy silence for a while. Eventually Richard says, "Would my mom and dad be okay if I liked living here? It's just…sometimes I feel guilty."

"I understand Dick. But you have to remember, your parents loved you very much. They would be glad you are in a place where you are able to happy."

"I guess." Dick doesn't say anything for a long time; every once in a while he sniffles.

Looking over at the clock, I notice that it is way past Richards's bedtime. I don't want to break up the conversation, but I know Alfred would kill me if I let Dick stay up any later.

I give Richard a few more minutes to think before saying "Alright, time to go to sleep chum."

Dick nods, but doesn't say anything. I him a light pat on the shoulder and head to the door. Before I turn off the lights, Dick calls after me

"Bruce, Thank you for taking me in. I think my parents would be glad I'm here."

I turn around and give the boy a smile. "I'm glad you're here too Dicky."

Richard's POV

_1:15 AM March 13 2003, Wayne Manor_

"NOOOOO!" I scream into the darkness of my room.

Another nightmare ends by me waking from sleep. My entire body is shaking and covered with sweat, causing my hair to stick to my forehead. Tears sting my eyes as flashbacks from the nightmare cloud my mind. The image of my parent's broken bodies won't leave.

Where is Bruce? Usually when I have a nightmare, he comes in and wakes me up. My already huge room becomes bigger and lonelier than ever, even more than the first night I came. I hug Peanut closer to my body, wishing I had Bruce or Alfred to comfort me too.

Maybe Bruce just didn't hear me? Still clutching Peanut, I slowly get out of my bed and rush into the hall. Bruce's room is right next to mine; I nervously walk up to his door. It isn't the first time I've asked to sleep in Bruce's bed during the night, but for some reason it still makes me nervous.

I gently turn the doorknob and open the door. Moonlight from the window shines on an empty bed. That's strange, it has to be pretty late. Why isn't Bruce in bed yet?

Curiosity begins to overcome me. Maybe Alfred knows where Bruce is? Alfred's room is on the first floor, so it'll take a while to get there. After living in the mansion for a little over a month, I have a pretty good handle on finding my way around.

As I make my way through the long hallways, I hear a bunch of creaking from one of the living rooms. The noise creeps me out, but my curiosity takes over and I head in. As I enter, I see that there is a new corridor on a wall that didn't have one earlier today.

Before I can investigate, Alfred walks out of the secret passage. I hide behind the couch, not wanting to be seen. Bruce gave me a tour of the mansion when I first came. Then one day Alfred gave me a tour of all the secret servant tunnels Bruce doesn't know about. Neither of them showed me this hidden corridor, so I'm guessing it goes somewhere really cool. Alfred moves past the couch I'm hiding behind, and heads into a different room. Seeing my chance to explore the secret passage, I grab Peanut and dash in.

The corridor goes on for a while. Eventually it reaches an old elevator which I get in. There aren't any buttons inside, but instead a lever. I push the lever forward, but the elevator doesn't do anything. When I pull it backwards, the elevator starts descending to a lower level. The elevator is quicker than I thought it would be, and I am on the bottom floor in less than a minute.

When I step off the elevator, I enter a huge cave! It looks like an old cave rock climbers would explore, but converted into a useable space. Walking around, I come across a lot of computer screens with a bunch of keyboards. Around the room, there are some displays of armor. Next I walk across what looks like a medical table with a bunch of needles and bandages. When I approach one wall with a bunch of shelves, I notice it is filled with different knives and weapons.

This scares me. What is this place? Does Bruce know this is under his house? He must, Alfred just left. Why does he have this room?

In the middle of my thoughts, a bunch of creeks begin to come from the elevator. Panicked, I look for something to hide behind. The only place I can find is under a big computer desk. I pull the desk chair in front of the desk to hide me a bit more.

I can feel myself shaking in fear as I hug Peanut to my chest. I bite my lip so I don't cry in fear when I hear the elevator doors open. Footsteps echo around the room. I let out a whimper when they near the desk I'm hiding under. Immediately I regret the slip because the footsteps quicken their way over to my hiding spot. My heart rate quickens.

Knowing I'm caught, I let myself cry. All I can think is 'I'm dead. Whoever it is, is going to kill me.' The chair squeaks away from the desk, exposing me. I release a yelp when suddenly someone grabs my arms and pulls me out.

"Let go of me!" I scream and thrash against the person's grip.

"Master Richard, Calm down!" Alfred says as he tries to keep ahold of me. Knowing its Alfred, I settle down a bit but keep my guard up.

"Alfred, what is this place? Why are there so many weapons?" I cry.

Alfred sighs and repositions me to sit on his hip. "I was hoping Master Bruce would be here to explain this to you."

"What! What happened to Bruce!?"

"Nothing, nothing" Alfred tries to be comforting. He again sighs "Nothing I know of. He should be back in about half an hour. You can wait here with me and he will explain everything."

I'm apprehensive at first, wanting to know what is going on now. But eventually I agree and Alfred places me in a chair. Alfred pulls another chair over and sits next to me. He tries to start a conversation, but drops it when I begin asking more about where Bruce is.

Time passes and I slowly begin to fall asleep again. As nervous as I am, the exhaustion from being up late is getting to me. I am about to fall into unconsciousness when a loud noise shocks me awake.

Looking towards where the noise is coming from, I see the cave wall open up. Getting nervous, I begin to fidget. Alfred notices my distress and picks me back up. A black tank-like car drives in through the cave's opening. It stops once it is all the way into the cave and a person gets out.

The person is dressed in a head to toe black suit with armor and a cape. Ears are sticking out of a helmet that covers most of the man's face. As he gets closer, I notice how tall the man is and see a symbol resembling a bat is on his chest. The closer he gets, the more scared I get of the intimidating figure.

"Alfred! What is he doing down here?" the man's gruff voice declares. I would have probably cowered in fear from the man if I didn't recognize his voice.

"Bruce?"

The man takes off his mask to reveal the face of my guardian. "Yes Dicky. It's me."

"What…" I stutter "What is all of this? Why are you wearing that? Are you…are you Batman?"

"I am."

The new discovery is overwhelming. I can't think for about five minutes as I stare at Bruce, the room, and Alfred. While I was thinking everything over, Alfred at some point handed me to Bruce. I don't notice until I exclaim

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

Bruce seems shocked by my sudden outburst. But smiles amusedly when I ask him

"Do you fight bad guys all night? Did you catch anyone tonight? Was it the Joker? Penguin? Wait, if you're Batman that means you are part of the Justice League. Can I meet them? Is there anyone else I know who is a superhero?"

Alfred chuckles as Bruce answers "Well, do you remember when I told you about my girlfriend Selena?"

"Yeah" I nod excitedly.

"Well she is Catwoman."

"Really! But Bruce, I thought she was a bad guy."

"Well about a year ago she started to change. Now she fights crime instead of causing it."

"OK." An idea comes to my mind, "Can I become a superhero too?"

Bruce's smile immediately drops and he quickly answers "No."

"But…" I protest.

"I said no Dick" he asserts.

"Why not?"

"It is dangerous and you are too young."

"What about when I'm older? You can train me. I could be your partner!"

"Richard no!"

"Pleaseeeeee" I beg.

Alfred interrupts us by proposing "Maybe this is a conversation for later. Right now I think it is time Master Richard to go back to bed."

"I agree" Bruce says.

"Can you put me to bed?" I ask using my best cute look. The one Bruce can't help but give into.

Bruce waivers before saying "Okay." He grabs Peanut from off the floor where I dropped him during my excitement. He then carries me over to the elevator and up to my room. The entire way I ask Bruce questions about his night. Apparently not much happened. He stopped a few muggings and car thefts, but nothing big.

When we reach my room, Bruce places me on the bed. As he tucks me under the covers I ask again "Can you please train me Bruce? I really want to be a hero like you."

Bruce sighs and says "I'll think about it Dick."

Satisfied, I snuggle into the bed and cuddle Peanut to my chest. "Goodnight Bruce."

"Goodnight Dick" he smiles before leaving the room.

Bruce's POV

I make my way back down to the batcave to take off my suit, Dick's question still lingering in my mind.

"Is Master Richard back in bed?" Alfred inquires.

"Yes" I answer as I begin undressing from the suit. "Still asking if he could be my partner."

"What did you expect?" Alfred chuckles, "The boy is a lot like you. Of course he would want to be a hero."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well there is no harm in training the boy. Whether he fights crime or not is something we can discuss in a few years."

"I guess." I sigh before adding "It would be fun to teach Dick some skills."

"He would surely enjoy it." Alfred smiles "The young boy certainly looks up to you. You should see how excited he gets when I tell him you're on your way home from work."

"It has been nice having him here" I say while taking off the last of my suit and putting it away.

Alfred and I head over to the elevator. As the doors close I look over and ask

"Alfred, what would you say about the idea of adopted Dick?"


	3. Prelude Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_7:30 AM March 24__th__ 2003, Wayne Enterprises_

Dick leaps out of the car when we pull up to my office building. He has been begging me to take him to where I work for the past two weeks. I explained to Richard that he will probably get pretty bored, but he is still excited.

He is probably more excited about getting out of the manor. This is one of the first outings I've taken Richard on since taking him in. After the press learned that playboy Bruce Wayne became a foster father to a circus orphan, they have been practically stalking me. There are usually a few reporters hanging outside the mansion's fence or my work, waiting to get a picture of Richard. Every once in a while I have been able to sneak Dick out to a park or movie, but this is the first time I have taken Richard to Wayne Enterprises.

It has been a little over a week since I told Dick about wanting to adopt him. I was nervous telling him at first since it wasn't so long ago that Dick's parents died. But Dick seemed comfortable enough with the idea of being adopted once I explained that I am not trying to replace his parents.

The only people who know about the adoption so far is Dick, Alfred and I. I haven't even told the Justice League about Richard. Clark called me once when there were rumors about me fostering in the press, but I told him not to worry. Since then none of the Justice League members have asked me about Richard, so I'm assuming they don't know anything. I'm hoping to keep the adoption quiet for as long as possible. If the press is this excited about me fostering a child, I can only imagine the chaos when they find out I'm adopting Dick.

As Richard and I enter the skyscraper, everyone in the lobby stops what they are doing and stares. Dick doesn't seem to notice and begins spewing questions towards me

"Do you own this whole building? There are a lot of people here, do they all work for you? How many people work here? What do they do all day? Do you know all of them? Do you have an office? If you do, where is it? Is that where we're going?"

I can't help but chuckle at the ambush of never-ending questions. It reminds me of the tour I gave Dick of the manor when he first arrived. I try to answer the questions, but before I can get more than two words out Dick has already moved onto the next one. As I laugh, all the stares in the room turn into either shocked or confusion. It is rare that I ever smile at work, let alone laugh.

Ignoring the stares, I guide Dick over to the elevator and let him press the button to open the doors. Dick is still rambling off questions as the doors open and we enter the elevator.

"What floor do you work on? Can I press the button?"

I smile and reply "Top floor."

Dick eagerly presses the correct button. As the doors close I give all the spectators in the lobby a bat-glare, making them quickly look away in fear. None of them wanting to irritate the boss.

The elevator ride takes a couple minutes, having to stop a couple floors to let people on and off. It is a glass elevator, so Dick keeps himself entertained by staring out the window and asking other passengers what floor they are going to so he can press the button. I should probably tell him not to bother the other riders, but knowing that this will probably be the most exciting part of his day, I let Dick enjoy himself.

Eventually we reach the top floor and get off. I lead Richard down a few hallways, past some curious secretaries, up to a door with my name on it. Next to the door is the desk of my own secretary Mrs. Peters who is currently typing away on her computer.

"Good morning Mr. Wayne" she greets me as she finishes whatever she is typing. Looking down towards Dick she says "You must be Richard. I'm Mrs. Peters, Mr. Wayne's secretary." For the most part Mrs. Peters is a very kind woman, until you get on her bad side. Then she becomes fierce and very stubborn, to the point where she scares some of my upper level management. Being her superior, I have only seen a bit of this side of her from when she is pushing me to go to a meeting or when she thinks I've been slacking off on something for too long. Normally this might irritate a boss, but I admire her valor.

"Hi" Dick replies to Mrs. Peters shyly.

"Anything planned for today Mrs. Peters?" I ask.

"Yes, you have a meeting with a few department heads in about ten minutes, but other than that it is a pretty light day" she answers, returning her attention to her computer.

"Thank you" I say while opening the door to my office.

Dick scurries in and exclaims "Whoa!" My office isn't the most elaborate room you have ever seen. It basically only consists of filling cabinets, bookshelves, and my desk. But it does have a very good view. The outside wall is one giant window that looks over the city with the ocean off in the distance. In the corner I had Mrs. Peters arrange a small area for Dick. It isn't much. Just a table, couple chairs, and a few toys. Enough to hopefully keep him entertained for the day.

"This is your office!" Dick exclaims as he runs up to the window and presses his hands and head on it. I've discovered that Dick enjoys heights, a lesson I learned while he was swinging from the ballroom's chandelier. It's not surprising, he did grow up with acrobat parents.

"Yup, are you fine with staying in here until I get back from my meeting?"

"Yeah. Alfred gave me some math worksheets to do" Dick say, still looking outside. Alfred has been tutoring the boy during his stay at the manor. It being so late in the school year, and Dick not having any previous formal schooling, Alfred and I thought it would be a better idea to start him in Gotham academy next year. This way the adoption will be finalized and Richard will have more time to adjust to being around Gotham's elite before going to school with their children. I'll be curious to find out what grade they will put Richard in. Even though his education so far has been his parent's homeschooling, he doesn't seem to be behind. In fact quite the opposite. Dick seems to be a couple grades ahead of kids his age.

"Good. I don't know when I will be back though. If you need anything ask Mrs. Peters. Okay?"

"Okay" Dick says nonchalantly, still mesmerized by the window.

Deciding that he is fine, I leave Richard in my office and head towards the conference room. As I pass my secretary I say

"Mrs. Peters, check on Richard every so often while I'm gone."

"You're leaving him alone!" Mrs. Peters has a set of twin boys at home who I've heard can cause quite a bit of havoc.

I shrug, "Richard's a pretty well-behaved kid when he has something to do. There are some toys inside and he also brought some coloring books and homework. Just peak in every once in a while to make sure he isn't hanging from the ceiling fan."

Mrs. Peters gives me a look, trying to decide if I am serious or not, then replies "Will do."

Knowing that Dick is in competent hands, I go off to my meeting.

-A couple hours later-

As the meeting ends, I still have no idea if we actually accomplished anything. Most of the time spent was on two of my department managers who just argued over the operations of working with some Metropolis company. Usually I would get annoyed very quickly by meetings like this and intervene, but today I was too distracted wondering how Dick was doing. Finally after hours of menial bickering from the two employees, I decided to put an end to the meeting.

The math worksheets Alfred gives Dick usually only takes him about half an hour to finish. So the poor child is probably bored out of his mind at the moment. Coloring doesn't hold his interest for too long along with toys, so I expect a he will be pretty whiny when I return.

I pass Mrs. Peters who is currently on the phone. Opening my office door, I am met with a lifeless room. Dick's backpack and toys are in the corner, but Dick is nowhere to be found. Panic rumbles through my body.

"Mrs. Peters"

"Can you please hold for a second," she says to the caller, "Yes Mr. Wayne?"

"Where is Richard?" I ask with urgently, yet trying to remain calm.

"Mr. Fox came by earlier and Richard wanted to see his office" she says nonchalantly before returning to her call.

I rush to the break room, wanting to see for myself that Richard is okay. My worry is short lived though, as I turn the corner I hear Richard's laugh coming from the break room. Relief swells through me as I enter the room and see Richard giggling on a couch. Lucius and a few other executives are standing or sitting around the small child, also laughing.

When Dick sees me, he yells excitedly "Bruce!" and leaps off the couch to run over to me. I smile and pick up the jumping child.

"Hey Dicky, I see you've met some of my executives."

"Yeah, Mr. Fox gave me a tour of the floor." Dick says eagerly, "There are a lot of offices, none as big as yours though. He then took me in here where I met Mr. Andrews, Mr. Lee, Mrs. Lewis and Mr. Hopkins. They work on this floor too."

"Indeed they do," I smirk. "Are you hungry? I was thinking we should go down the street for some pizza for lunch."

Dick's eyes widen with excitement. Alfred and I keep the food around the manor pretty healthy, so it is rare that Dick gets to eat junk food. Dick hasn't complained about it since Alfred's cooking is so good, but it still excites the child whenever I take him out for ice cream or to a more kid oriented restaurant.

"Really!" he exclaims.

"Yes really" I tease, ignoring the raised eyebrows from Lucius and the other executives. "How about you go to the bathroom and then we'll leave."

Richard groans as I set him on the floor, "I don't need to go."

"Well try" I say sternly. From previous incidents I've learned that if I don't make Richard use the bathroom before leaving somewhere, I have to listen to him whine about needing to go the entire trip. Besides I'd rather have him use my offices private restroom that I know is clean than the one at the pizza parlor.

Another groan escapes Richard's mouth before he grumbles "Fine" and dashes out of the break room.

"Richard don't run insi…eh" I try to say before he disappears around the corner, heading to my office.

From the couch Lucius begins chuckling and says "Good kid you have there Mr. Wayne."

"I like to think so" I state simply.

"Seems to like you a lot" Mrs. Lewis says.

"Does that surprise you?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

Mrs. Lewis laughs, "Very. I never thought of you as the fatherly type."

"I'm not Richard's father" I assert, not wanting to overstep my bounds with Dick. It isn't my place to try to force Richard or anyone else to view me as Dick's father. If Dick views me like that someday, that would be great. But I would never force it.

"Could have fooled me" Lucius states. "The boy obviously adores you, and from the look you had on your face when talking to him, you care about him too."

Mr. Andrews adds, "Not to mention he looks just like you."

The last comment surprises me. What Lucius said doesn't, of course I care for Richard. But this is the first time anyone has said we look alike. I guess we do have similar qualities. Blue eyes, black hair, even a few facial structure details. I'm not quite sure how I feel about that.

"Bruce you coming?" Dick's voice sounds from the end of the hallway. Looking in that direction, I see Dick is waiting for me, inching towards the elevator.

I smirk, "Coming chum." As I leave the break room, I can't help but notice the grins coming from the executives.

_8:32 PM April 22__nd__ 2003, Gotham Royal Hotel_

Selina leans over in her seat and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ewwww Selina that's gross" Dick whines. He is currently sitting across from Selina and me in the limo.

Selina and I smirk at Dick's disgusted blushing face. Selina laughs "What this?" giving me another kiss on the cheek.

Dick groans "Yeah."

"Well then you will hate this" I say pulling Selina in for a kiss on the lips.

"Ah!" the squirming child shrieks, covering his eyes. "Stop!"

Selina and I laugh. Selina teases "You know Dick, someday you will be kissing your own girlfriend."

Dick puts his hands down and rolls his eyes. "You sound just like Joey."

"Joey?" I ask.

"He and his younger sister Jasmine were part of the maintenance crew for the circus." Dick explains, "They used to watch me when my parents would go on a date or needed to practice their part of our act. Joey always kissed girls who would come to see the circus. Whenever I would tell him to stop, he would tell me I'd understand when I'm older when I find my 'amore.' Whatever that means."

"Sounds like a charmer." Selina smirks.

I introduced Selina and Richard about a month after Dick began living at the manor. When I first told Selina about the boy coming to live with me, she appeared surprised but didn't question my actions. I had to cut back on our dates, but she was pretty understanding. We just met up more while I was on patrol.

After a few weeks of hearing about her, Dick asked if he could meet Selina. So I invited her over for dinner one night and the two hit it off instantly. Ever since then, it has been quite common for Selina to visit the manor a couple times a week.

Today is the first time I am taking Richard to a public function, a benefit for the Gotham Children's Hospital held at Gotham Royal Hotel. I'm a bit nervous about how the other guests and press will treat the boy. Selina insisted on coming with to help keep an eye on Dick. Plus most of Gotham's elite have learned not to mess with her ever since I started bringing her to events and a senator's wife made the mistake of calling Selina 'sewer trash.' I still smirk remembering the look on his face as Selina chewed him out.

Richard on the other hand was thrilled when he found out he was going to a 'fancy party.' The entire ride to the hotel he has been squirming in his seat with excitement.

We eventually make it to the event. I sigh when I see how many paparazzi are swarming the building. Luckily the fundraiser doesn't allow the reporters inside the event, not wanting them to bother the guests.

As the limo pulls up, I take in a deep breath before the driver opens the door. Putting on my best 'Brucie' smile as Selina likes to call it, I step out to hundreds of flashing cameras. First I help Selina out of the limo. She gives me a kiss on the cheek for pictures, before moving out of the way for Richard. As she takes a few steps away, I take a moment to admire her. As usual, Selina looks amazing. Tonight she picked a black sliming dress with white beads scattered around the top and down the side, looking a bit like stars in the night. Her dark brown hair is swept to the side with loose curls. Lastly I leant her a few items from my family's jewelry, a simple necklace and earing set. Her face is what draws me in though. She chose a light amount of make-up except a semi-dramatic eye, her natural beauty shining.

A small hand tugs on my pant leg, pulling my attention away from my beautiful girlfriend. Looking down, I see Dick's excited face beaming up at me. I smile in return and help the small boy out of the limo, closing the door behind him.

The second Richard comes into view, the already rowdy crowd bursts into a chaos of questions and camera flashes. At first Dick is taken aback by the sudden uproar, but it doesn't faze him too much, being used to crowds from the circus.

The three of us make out way to the hotel doors. Along the way the reports shout questions at us such as, "Mr. Wayne, why did you take in a circus child?" "Richard, what is it like living with Mr. Wayne?" "Mr. Wayne, how long are you planning on keeping the boy?" We ignore the reporters and finally get to the doors.

"That went well" Selina whispers in my ear.

"Now for the worst part" I reply, looking over the full room of Gotham's upper class. We just entered, and already people are giving Dick weird looks. Thankfully Dick seems oblivious to the attention he is receiving. I notice a group of four women whispering and pointing at the boy. When they see me glaring at them, the four quickly scurry away.

Selina smirks and says, "It will be fine. C'mon now."

She begins to pull me towards the ballroom, Dick trailing next to me. Before we make it, a man (I think a city official) and his wife block our path.

"Bruce, how have you been?" he exclaims, shaking my hand.

"Fine, how about you?" I say politely. I still can't remember this guy's name.

"Fine, Fine. Selina lovely as always."

"Thank you" Selina smiles.

"This must be Richard!" the woman coos. "Oh Bruce he's so cute." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dick blush. He does look pretty adorable tonight. The suit I bought him is similar to my own and his usually messy hair is combed back, making his big eye's more visible.

"Thank you" Dick nervously mumbles.

"So Richard how do you like living with Mr. Wayne?"

"I like it" Dick murmurs.

"Not very talkative are you" the man slyly grins. "Must be hard interacting with normal people after living in the circus."

I put a hand on Dick's head protectively and say "He's just a bit overwhelmed. If you'd please excuse us." I push our way away from the couple, finished with that conversation.

Around us people are whispering and pointing. I hear a couple women gossiping

"I bet the kid will be gone in a week."

"I don't know. We said that about the girlfriend and she is still around."

"Please. He will eventually become bored and dump them both."

I'm about to snap at the woman, but Selina beats me to it by sending the group a fuming glare. The women immediately stop.

Richard must have started noticing the adults scowling and whispering, because he is currently staring at the ground and shuffling his feet nervously. He physically flinches from a snotty comment made a few feet away. I kneel down to Dick's eye-level and take ahold of his hands to gain his attention. Slowly Dick looks up from the ground and looks me in the eye.

"Don't listen to any of the mean things people are saying; none of it is true" I assure. "If you get uncomfortable or someone upsets you, just tell me. Okay?"

Dick slowly nods his head in response. I smile comfortingly at the boy and stand back up. As I do another couple comes over to talk to us. This time I recognize them as Brad and Celia Orsher. I'm actually relieved, Mr. and Mrs. Orsher are pretty nice people. Brad is a family lawyer and Celia teaches at the school Richard will be attending next year.

"Bruce, Selina, it is nice to see you." Mr. Orsher greets before turning to Dick, "Hello, you must be Richard. I'm Mr. Orsher and this is my wife Celia, I know Mr. Wayne. How are you this evening?" Brad bends a bit to shake Dick's hand.

Dick, seeming glad to be gaining some good attention, shakes Mr. Orsher's hand. "Fine, how about you?" he asks.

"I am good thank you"

Celia turns to Selina and I, "We haven't seen you two around for quite a while."

I shrug, "Busier than usual."

"Understandably" Celia laughs. "Oh Selina, you have to come to the next tea Courtney Ellis puts on" she pleads.

"No way, you'd have to kill me first" Selina jokes. Celia, being one of the more down to earth woman at these parties, quickly bonded with Selina. They and another woman, Olivia Arnold, often find each other at functions to laugh about the ridiculous behavior of some of the trophy wives. Mrs. Orsher and often gets invited by other wives from Brad's firm to small parties, and has been trying to convince Selina and Olivia to go with her.

"Please, those women are driving me crazy. Last time all they did was gossip about their kids getting cast in the elementary school play. I had to bite my tongue the entire time so I wouldn't spill that any kid who signs up gets cast, even if they don't have any talent."

Selina laughs, "Why don't you make Olivia go with. Those women approve of her more than me."

"Mrs. Ellis 'banned' her after Olivia pointed out that Courtney isn't a real blonde."

"You know, you could just not go" Selina reasons.

"I wouldn't but our kids like to play together and that is the only time those women will do big playdates" Celia sighs.

"All of that for a playdate?" I ask.

"You'll understand soon enough Bruce" Mr. Orsher smirks. "There has been a rumor going around certain paperwork that was just filed at the courthouse." I know immediately what he is talking about, a couple weeks ago I turned in Dick's adoption papers. "Got a hearing date yet?" Brad asks.

"Yes in a few months" I answer.

"Oh Bruce that's wonderful!" Mrs. Orsher exclaims.

"Look, I don't want this getting out to the press yet so…" I begin before Brad interrupts me.

"We wouldn't dream of telling anyone." Brad looks down to speak to Dick, "So Richard are you starting school next year?"

"Yeah" the boy nods his head eagerly. "Bruce says I'm going to Gotham Academy."

Mrs. Orsher chuckles, "Well that's good. I actually work there Richard. What grade will you be going into?"

Dick gives her a confused look. I answer the question, "He has been homeschooled up to this point. This summer the school will give him a test to see what grade he belongs in."

"I see" Celia says. "What is your favorite subject?" she asks Dick.

"Alfred just taught me about fractions. I really like those" Dick beams.

Celia blinks in surprise, "Fractions, we don't teach those until fourth grade." The couple looks at Selina and I stunned.

Selina smiles and says, "He's a smart one."

"Apparently" Celia grins. "I teach fifth grade, maybe I'll have him as a student in the next couple years."

"I can only imagine those parent teacher conferences" Brad jokes.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Well I can just picture these two" he points to Celia and Selina, "chatting away in her classroom about all the other unruly parents that go through that school" Brad laughs.

"Why would…Oh" I say realizing his mistake.

"Hey Dicky," Selina says quickly, distracting Richard. "I see there is some chocolate cake at the food table, why don't you go get a slice."

Dick scrunches his eyebrows, confused as too his dismissal. But once he sees the dessert Selina was referring to, he excitedly makes his way over to the table. The Orshers, realizing their mistake, begin apologizing.

"I'm so sorry" Celia begins. "You two being together for quite a while and Selina always talking about spending time with Richard, I just thought…"

"It is quite alright" Selina comforts her friend. "It was a simple mistake. Yes I have been spending a lot of time with Dick, but legally Bruce will be his only guardian."

"I see" Celia responds. An awkward silence passes through the group, until the band begins playing a waltz. Then Mrs. Orsher looks over to her husband and says, "Oh, I love this song. Let's go dance."

"Sure sweetheart" Brad agrees. "We will see you again some time."

"Nice seeing you both" I reply before they make their way to the dance floor.

As soon as the other couple leaves, the awkward silence returns between Selina and me. Finally after a couple minutes I ask her, "Would you like to dance."

"Yeah" she says a bit uncomfortably. "That would be nice."

I escort her onto the dance floor. We join in on the waltz, but neither of us can look the other in the eye. We both just stare off into the distance, thinking.

I have thought of asking Selina about also adopting Dick with me. But had dismissed the idea for a few reasons. First because we aren't married, even if I have passed many jewelry stores thinking about picking up a ring. We just aren't there yet. Secondly I didn't know if Selina wanted children. Sure Dick and her have a good relationship, but there is a difference between getting along with your boyfriend's future son and wanting to be his parent.

Selina and I spend a few songs awkwardly dancing, until I excuse myself to use the restroom. Selina gives a small nod in response, still lost in thought.

As I exit the men's bathroom, I begin milling around the party. A few guests try to speak with me, some being woman intenting on flirting, but I brush them off saying I was looking for Selina and Dick. Not able to find either, I begin to get a bit worried.

Suddenly a crash sounds from the other side of the ballroom. Looking over, I see a woman, waiter and child on the ground. Next to them is a tray and broken drink glasses, which the waiter must have been holding when he fell, causing the loud noise.

"You little brat!" the woman screeches, getting up. "Why weren't you looking where you were going!?"

"I was just standing there." A small voice says; I recognize it as Dicks. "You ran into me."

"Eh! You're the circus brat."

I begin to make my way over, ready to yell at the woman. When I see her hand raise, about to slap Dick who is now in tears, I quicken my pace.

Before I get there though, someone hisses "DON'T YOU DARE!" Selina appears next to the woman and snatches her hand before it hits Dick. The woman's eyes widen in fear at the fuming Selina. Selina releases her clutch on the woman's hand and turns her attention to Dick on the floor. Within seconds she scoops up the crying child into her arms and begins rubbing his back comfortingly. As I finally approach the two, I hear Selina cooing

"It's okay kitten. Shhhh, you're okay."

"Hey" I say, gaining their attention. Dick is clinging onto Selina, still crying a bit. "Are you okay?" I ask concerned.

Dick slowly nods but tearfully asks, "Can we go home?"

"Of course kitten" Selina answers. "Bruce call Alfred."

I nod and pull out my phone as Selina carries Dick towards the exit. Before I leave to make my call, I help up the fallen waiter, then turn my attention to the woman.

"Don't you ever try to pull anything like that again" I sneer, "and if I hear you speak to my son that way again, you will be sorry."

Leaving the frightened woman in my dust, I follow Selina and call Alfred.

-On the way back to Wayne Manor-

Dick didn't let go of Selina until we were back in the limo. Unfortunately we had to pass the loud crowd of reporter who had found out what had happened. I just put my arm around Selina, blocking her and Dick as much as I could from the cameras and noise.

As we sat down inside the limo, Dick still insisted on sitting in Selina's lap. After a few minutes, exhaustion set in and he fell asleep in her arms. I offered to let him lie on the seat, but Selina shook her head no. She is currently staring at the sleeping boy, every once in a while brushing a stray hair away. I am seated across from her, watching them both.

"I want to go to the conferences" she says.

"What?"

"The parent teacher conferences. Even if I'm not legally parent legally, I still want to go. I want to know how he's doing, see his classroom, ask his teacher questions. If you're alright with it, I want to go."

I nod in agreement, "He would want you there" after a few seconds I add "I would like you there as well."

Selina looks up at me, her eyes dazzling, "Really?" She asks.

"Yeah" I answer.

Minutes pass in silence. Selina returns her attention to sleeping Dick and kisses him on the forehead. I smile at the scene.

"Would you have wanted to be a part of his adoption?" I ask.

Selina hesitate, "We've haven't even been dating for a year Bruce. Sharing a child is a big step, are we there yet?"

I don't respond. We both know the answer.

"If we do get there, would you want to be his legal parent?" I ask.

"Yes, I would" she says thoughtfully. "I would like to be there for him before that too though."

"I'd like that" I smile.


	4. Prelude Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_3:23 PM September 20__th__ 2003, Gotham Academy Nurse's Office_

I lift the ice pack off Dick's face, examining the bruise forming around his eye. Examining the rest of his face, I see he has a cut lip but other than that and the developing black eye, Dick doesn't show any other injuries. Although I have a strong suspicion that Dick is hiding some bruises under his school uniform.

Carefully placing the ice pack back onto Dick's injury, I ask him "Dick, what happened?"

Dick only sniffles and stares at the ground, not wanting to respond. I sigh and continue, "Has this been going on since school started?"

The fragile looking boy shakes his head, "No. Well…not this bad."

"What do you mean 'not this bad?'"

"Before they only teased me. Today was the first time they…they…" Dick begins tearing up. I pick him up off the nurse's waiting table and hold him in my arms.

Poor boy; today marks the third week of school and he is already getting bullied this badly. I had expected Dick to have some trouble, being from the circus and three years younger than the children in his class. But I thought the teacher or school supervisors would intervene and could have been able to stop something like this from happening.

When the school had tested Dick's intelligence and comprehension, Gotham Academy decided to put him in fourth grade instead of first like most kids his age. Which is great, but still worried me. So every day when I got home, I would ask Dick a series of questions about how school was going and how the other kids were treating him. On the first day Dick had said the other children simply not paid him any attention. The second day a couple boys had given him a bit of trouble, so I had told Dick to just ignore the mean kids. After that Dick's only response to my questions was that he was doing just that. I had thought everything was going fine until I got a call from the school at work today.

Apparently a group of four boys ganged up on Dick and started teasing him during afternoon recess. When Dick yelled at them to stop, the boys started to get physical. The playground supervisors said they had noticed the group of boys picking on Dick before and told them to stop, once even notified one of the boy's parents. Today when they broke up the fight, they claim Richard was fighting back in defense, so the principle isn't punishing Dick. He is waiting for all four boy's parents to come to decide their punishment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"I…I don't know" Dick sniffles. "I was embarrassed."

I brush away a few of his tears, "You don't need to be embarrassed Dick, about any of this. You know you can tell me anything. Right?"

Dick nods his head, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry" I assure him. "Just from now on, come to me whenever you have a problem. No matter what it is, I will help you. Okay?"

"Okay" he mumbles.

I put a finger under Dicks chin, pushing his face up to look at me, "Promise?"

"Promise" he agrees.

I hold Dick to my chest, letting him settle down more. My phone buzzes in my pocket; I take it out and see it is a text from Selina. I had called her on the way to Dick's school and left a voice mail explaining what had happened.

I frown at the message. Picking Dick up, I head to the door.

"Where are we going?" Dick asks confused.

"The principal's office to stop Selina from killing your classmates."

Clark's POV

_6:45 PM October 2__nd__, 2003 Mount Justice_

"So when is Bats bringing the kid over?" Oliver inquires, looking over from his chair.

Oliver, Dinah, Diana, Barry, J'onn, Arthur, Hal and I are all sitting around the Watchtower's recreation room. Normally when we are all at the Watchtower, it is because we are having a meeting and everyone has to show up. But this time we are all here by choice.

Bruce had notified us a week ago that he was planning on bringing his newly adopted son to the Watchtower today for a tour since Alfred was going to be gone. None of us had met the boy yet, we are all curious about him. Hence why we are all here, to meet Richard.

"He said sometime around seven" Dinah answers with a hint of excitement.

Bruce has been pretty secretive about the child. Working for the press, I knew he had taken in a circus orphan many months ago. I had called Bruce to ask him about the rumors, to which he told me 'They are true and none of your concern' before hanging up. I decided not to bother him about it again, until it hit the Gotham papers that Bruce Wayne had adopted his foster child. That was in July. Since then, I along with the Justice League have been asking Bruce about meeting his new son. To which Bruce would growl at us to leave him alone.

After months of Bruce brushing off all of our questions, I decided to confront him in person without the League. Two weeks ago I flew to Gotham and knocked on Wayne Manor's door, determined not to leave until Bruce talks to me. Alfred answered the door and escorted me into the living room where Bruce and the child were watching a movie.

When Alfred announced my arrival, Bruce sent me one of his famous 'bat-glares' before telling Alfred to take Richard upstairs for a bath. The boy protested a bit, but eventually agreed and left with the butler. Even though the only light in the room was from the TV screen, I still got a good look at the child. Up until then I had little idea what the boy looked like; the press had only gotten a few pictures of the boy, but none of good quality. I'll admit he's pretty adorable. The boy almost looked like a mini Bruce in the batsuit looking pajamas he was wearing.

Obviously Bruce wasn't pleased with me 'barging into the manor' but did agree to talk to me. I didn't pester Bruce about his motives of adopting Richard, knowing about the boy's past from the papers. So I asked about how he plans to raise and care for the child, him not being the most affectionate person. Through much discussion, Bruce assured me that he would was prepared to take care of Richard. He would eventually introduce him to the League, but wanted Richard to get used to normal life before introducing the superhero side. But apparently Richard discovered the batcave his first month at the manor, so the child has been aware of his guardian's nightlife.

I didn't get much more information because after about twenty minutes the boy walked in asking if Bruce was going to tell him a bedtime story. Bruce quickly dismissed me and carried the boy upstairs, leaving me to show myself out.

"Wonder what the kid's like" Oliver says curiously. "Do you think he's anything like Bats?"

"Don't know, hope not. That'd be creepy" Barry comments. "Clark you said you met the boy, what do you think of him?"

"Well I just saw him. I didn't get the chance to talk to the boy" I explain. "He seemed like a good kid from what I observed. Looks a lot like Bruce."

"Oh Geez, we're going to have a mini Bat brooding around the place" Hal jokes.

"I'm sure he will be just fine" Dinah says.

"From what I've heard he is very smart" Diana says. "I read somewhere that he skipped three grades in school."

"I should introduce him to my nephew" Barry comments. "He just skipped a couple grades too. How old is Bats' kid? Richard right?"

"Yes" I answer. "He's six, turns seven in December."

"How do you know?" Oliver asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Perry keeps trying to get me to do an article on Richard" I grumble. "He knows that I am friends with Bruce, so he keeps pestering me to do an interview. Perry thinks Bruce is going to start a trend of playboys taking in children."

"Ha!" Barry laughs. "That means you're next Ollie!"

"Not in a million years" Oliver objects. "Could you picture me with a kid?"

"I can't picture Bruce with a kid" Diana reasons.

"Yeah Ollie. You never know" Dinah adds. "Maybe we'll have a mini green arrow running around soon."

"I highly doubt that" Oliver scoffs.

Our conversation is interrupted by the computer announcing "Recognizing Batman 02 and guest." We all slowly get up from our seats and make our way into the zeta tube chamber. As we travel down the hall, I hear a young voice talking a million words per second.

"This is so cool! Do you always travel through the zeta tubes? What other stuff is here? Do you have cool computers here like the batcave? Can I see them? Where are they? We're inside a mountain right? How did you get all this stuff in here?"

Because of my superhearing, I am the first to hear the babbling child. I look around and smirk as the other members of the group begin to hear the excited chatter. Everyone looks at each other surprised, not expecting such a bubbly kid. Diana is the first to reach the chamber and opens the door. The second she enters the chamber, the chatter is stopped by a gasp.

One by one, the League enters the quiet room. As I enter, I see the child from weeks ago staring at us with huge blue eyes and his mouth slightly agape. He is wearing a batman tee-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. Bruce is in his bat-suit. While the boy seems overjoyed at the sight of us. Bruce on the other hand is glaring at us through his mask. As if saying 'Really, you _all_ had to come.'

When the last leaguer, J'onn, enters. Bruce says, "I see you all heard I was bringing a guest. This is Richard. Richard this…"

"OH MY GOSH!" the boy excitedly yells. He runs over to the group and exclaims "You're the Justice League! I've heard all about you!"

A few chuckles escape most of the League members, including me. Diana kneels down eye-level with the boy. "We have heard about you too Richard."

"You're Wonder Woman!" the child says awestruck.

"Yes I am" she laughs. "You can call me Diana though."

"Diana" Richard mumbles as if he's in a dream.

The League introduces themselves, each member getting an enthusiastic response. After Barry, Hal and Oliver finish introducing themselves to the boy, they make their way over to Bruce. I don't pay attention to what they're saying. But they must be teasing, because Bruce keeps glaring and rubbing his temple.

I am the last to greet Richard. Like Diana, I kneel down and shake the child's hand. "Hello" I say.

The boy is seemingly speechless for a few seconds before whispering, "Hello Superman."

I smile, "It's nice to meet you Richard; you can call me Clark."

"Okay, you can call me Dick" he says excitedly. Suddenly the boy's awe-struck expression turns to one of recognition. "Wait. Didn't you stop by the manor a couple weeks ago?"

"Yes, I did."

"Yeah! You interrupted Harry Potter!" he recalls.

I chuckle, "Well I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay" Dick says quickly. "You can come over and interrupt movies anytime."

The entire League, except Bruce, laughs.

"Hey Bats, looks like you have some competition" Hal jokes.

"Can it Jordan" Bruce snarls.

A red light flashes in the room followed by loud beeps. Bruce and Barry run to a computer to see what set off the alarm.

Bruce growls "I can't leave Gotham for two seconds."

"What is it?" Diana asks.

"Joker."

"You better go, do you want back up?" Barry asks.

"I don't need your help!" Bruce snaps. He has always been protective of Gotham, not wanting any of us hanging around there too much.

"Ok, sorry" Barry apologizes, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Do we have to leave already?" Dick whines.

"No need for that, we can watch Dick while you handle the Joker. We can give him a tour" I say picking up the boy.

Bruce hesitates. He goes back and forth between looking at Richard's sad face and slightly glaring at me. Another alarm goes off, indicating the Joker is causing more problems. Finally Bruce scoffs, "Fine!" He walks over to Dick and I. He looks at Dick and says "Listen to Clark, Diana, J'onn, Arthur and Dinah, got it. Ignore the other three."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver exclaims sounding insulted.

Dick ignores the archer and answers his guardian, "Okay."

Satisfied, Bruce gives Dick a quick smile before heading to the Zeta tubes.

"Recognized, Batman 02" the computer says at the Bat's leave.

A couple quiet seconds pass before Arthur asks, "Did Bruce just smile?"

-Two hours later-

After Bruce had left, Arthur, Hal, Dinah, Diana and J'onn decided to go do some work. Leaving Oliver, Barry and I to give Dick a tour. It probably wouldn't have taken this long normally, but Dick asked about a hundred questions in each room. We are currently in the Hydroponics.

"So Dick, how do you like living with Bruce?" I ask him.

"I like it" he answers while observing an orange plant. "Bruce and Alfred are really nice and Selina comes over a lot."

Oliver whispers to Barry, "Bruce is nice?"

I ignore the comment and ask Richard, "So you've met Selina?"

The child nods his head, "Yeah she comes over a few times a week for dinner, games or a movie. Sometimes she even sleeps over, but she and Bruce just hang out in the Batcave."

"Oh really" Barry, Oliver and I give each other knowing looks. I redirect the conversation "So how do you like school?"

Dick's energy dwindles a bit. "Fine" he says. "It was hard at first because everyone is so much older, but it has gotten better."

"You should talk to my nephew Wally" Barry says, sensing the boy's discomfort. "He skipped a couple grades in school too. I think you two would get along."

"Really? How old is he?" Dick asks.

"He will turn ten in November."

Suddenly the computer says, "Recognizing, Batman 02"

"Bruce!" Dick exclaims, returning to his excited state. The boy dashes out of the room, heading towards the zeta tubes. Oliver, Barry and I follow behind the boy until we reach the chamber. The second I walk in, I know something is wrong. Bruce is hunched over, leaning on a computer panel and clutching his side. Richard runs over

"Bruce, you're back!"

"Dick" Bruce gasps. He looks up to Oliver, Barry and I, "Get him out of here."

"What?" Dick asks confused.

"Get him out of here!" Bruce says, collapsing on the ground, some blood falling from his armor.

"Daddy!" the boy screams. Barry runs over and has Dick out of the room in a second.

"Oliver, call the med bay, I'll get Bruce over there" I order. Oliver nods before rushing over to the computer.

I run over to Bruce and begin helping him up. "Where…where's Dick?" he asks, getting weaker by the second.

"He's fine" I assure. "Barry's got him."

Bruce nods before letting me take him to the med bay.

Bruce's POV

-Some time later-

I slowly open my eyes, still in a haze. The League must have put me on some pain meds, because I can barely feel the stab wound. What I do feel a familiar warm mass curled up on my side. I smile, knowing it must be Dick.

Looking over at the sleeping child, I brush some hair out of his face. The boy shift in his sleep, and groggily opens his eyes. Dick looks over at me and widens his eyes when he sees I'm awake.

"Bruce?" he says weakly.

"Yes chum, it's me."

"Are you okay?" he asks worried.

"I'll be fine. Sorry I scared you."

Dick doesn't respond; instead he cuddles closer to me. I rub his back and say, "How about we get some more sleep?"

"Okay" he agrees yawning.

"Love you Dick" I say.

"I love you too Dad" Dick says, already drifting off to sleep.

I smile, feeling better than I have in years.

_6: 16 PM February 14__th__ 2004, Mount Justice_

"When are they going to get here?" Dick whines.

"I don't know Dick" I answer rubbing my temples. All day the boy has been incessantly asking about tonight.

Back in December, Barry had notified the League that his nephew Wally had replicated the experiment that had given Barry his powers. Apparently Barry had told Wally about being Flash a few months prior. Then the idiot left his notes lying around, and Wally used them to replicate the explosion in his parent's garage. Since then, Wally has shown to have gained his uncle's abilities. Now the boy has been spending a lot of time with Barry, learning to control his new powers.

But that isn't the only big news in the League. Last month a twelve year old boy confronted Oliver when he was on patrol as Green Arrow. The boy begged Green Arrow to mentor him, to which Oliver at first scoffed at. Then when a few criminals showed up, the twelve year old apparently proved himself when he pinned three of them to a wall with one arrow. So Oliver took the kid back to his hideout to check the boy's skills. Apparently the child was pretty good, because Green Arrow eventually agreed to train him. Every day after school the boy would go to the hideout and they would train. After about two weeks, Oliver began asking the child about his home life and why his parents never asked where he was. The boy just blew off the questions, making Oliver even more curious. That night Green Arrow followed his apprentice home, to discover the boy lived at an orphanage. The next day, Oliver Queen showed up at the same orphanage and took Roy Harper in as a ward. I did some digging, and apparently the said playboy had set an adoption hearing for April.

Since then, Barry has been pestering Oliver and me about introducing the kids. I'm still trying to convince Richard not to go into crime-fighting. I thought the stab wound scare might have swayed him, but now Richard wants to be a hero more than ever so 'that won't happen to anyone else.' So the idea of him meeting two kids who were obviously going to join their mentors as hero's one day, doesn't appeal to me. But Dick had heard about Wally and Roy from Clark, who has been stopping by the manor way to often after I asked him and Diana to be Dick's godparents.

After hearing about the two other children, Dick has been begging me to let him meet them. Barry told me Wally has been doing the same. According to Oliver, Roy couldn't care less, but Oliver wants the three to meet. When Valentine's Day came around, Wally's parents and I needed babysitters and decided that was the perfect time to introduce the two. Martian Manhunter volunteered to watch the kids, since he doesn't celebrate the holiday and was watching the monitors anyways. At first Roy was going to stay home alone, claiming to be old enough to take care of himself for a night. Then Oliver grounded him for who knows what, so he will be joining the Wally, Dick, and J'onn tonight.

That is if they ever get here. We were all supposed to meet at six, but so far the others are late. I check my watch and growl at the time, Selina and I have reservations at seven and I still have to put on a suit and pick Selina up from her apartment .

The computer announces, "Recognizing Flash 04 and guest."

"Can we do that again!" a boy's voice echo's from the tube.

I hear Barry laugh, "We can when I pick you up later." He enters with a shorter red headed boy. The child has the biggest grin I have ever seen, which highlights the freckles scattered all over his cheeks. I had met Wally a few weeks after his 'accident.' He seems like a genuinely nice kid, but defiantly has his uncle's jokester personality. Said boy dashes over to Richard, sticks out his hand, and says eagerly "Hi, my names Wallace. But I don't like that name, it's too fancy, so you can call me Wally."

It takes Dick a second to register what just happened, since Wally used his superspeed when approaching. Dick recovers, smiles, and shakes the boys hand "Hi. I'm Richard, but you can call me Dick."

I look over at Barry, "How is it that you have superspeed, yet are always late?" I snap.

Barry gives me a confused look "Weren't we getting together at six thirty?"

"No, six" I growl.

"Oops" Barry says sheepishly.

"Recognizing Green Arrow 08 and guest" the computer speaks.

Oliver and who I assume to be Roy walk in. I haven't met Roy yet, only heard of him. Ever since Oliver took the boy in, I have received dozens of calls a day from him asking questions about childcare. Roy is a bit tall for a twelve year old and is pretty muscular for his age. Like Wally he has red hair, but no freckles. He has a scowl on his face, obviously not too happy with his current situation.

Dick and Wally run up to the older boy and introduce themselves. The two talk pretty quick and there is little break between each sentence they say.

"Hi I'm Dick"

"I'm Wally."

"You must be Roy. Uncle Ollie's son."

"Did you bring your bow? If you did, can I see it?"

"Me too! Did you bring it? If you didn't that's fine."

"Yeah, wanna play a game instead?"

"In the entertainment room they have monopoly."

"I love monopoly!"

"Me too."

I smirk at the small boys, happy Dick found a friend he clicked so well with. I can already tell the two will be close. Barry is beaming at his nephew and Dick, probably coming to the same conclusion I have.

Roy on the other hand doesn't look amused. He rolls his eyes and glares at his guardian, "You're really making me hang out with little kids all night."

"Yup" Oliver chuckles at his wards displeasure.

"C'mon I'm twelve, I can take care of myself for a few hours" Roy argues.

"I know you can" Oliver shrugs. "This is just what you get for sassing off to Dinah."

Roy groans, "So I have to play board games all night with kids."

"Aren't you a bit too young for the brooding teenager attitude?" Oliver says getting annoyed.

"Aren't you a bit too old to for dressing up like Robin Hood on a daily basis?"

Barry, Dick and Wally burst out laughing, even I crack a smile. Oliver doesn't find the comment funny, and snaps at Roy "Do you want to be grounded another week?"

Roy drops his grin and quickly says "No."

"Then watch your mouth."

"Sorry" the boy says, actually looking guilty.

Oliver sighs and says, "I'll be back around ten. Think you can survive until then?"

Roy nods his head, not wanting to upset his mentor more.

"I'll be back around ten also Dick" I add. "How about you Barry?"

"I was actually thinking ten too."

"Perfect." Oliver declares before noticing "Hey, where's J'onn? Isn't he supposed to be watching them?"

Dick answers the archer, "He's in the Monitor room. He said to only go in if we need him."

"So you're in charge Roy" Oliver orders. "Don't cause any problems okay." Oliver begins to head over to the zeta tube.

"Okay" the boy mumbles, still a bit upset about being yelled at earlier.

Oliver hesitates at the zeta tube, then walks back over to Roy and pulls him into a quick hug. "I'll see you later" he says before letting go and leaving.

"Recognized Green Arrow 08."

"I'm heading out too" I state.

Dick runs over and puts his hands in the air, wanting to be picked up. I swiftly scoop the boy up into my arms, and give him a hug. When I make a move to let go, Dick continues to cling onto me. "Don't go" he whispers.

I sigh, "I'll be back in a few hours Dick. Besides don't you want to hang out with Wally and Roy?"

Dick hesitates for a while, then finally releases my neck from his hug and allows me to place him on the ground. I see Roy is giving us a weird look. I explain

"It's been a while since I've left him to be watched by someone other than our butler."

Roy nods his head understandingly. Wally dashes to Dick's side and asks excitedly, "Hey Dick. Do you want to go play in the entertainment room? Uncle Barry said the League just got a pool table."

Dick's eyes light up, "Yeah!"

The two small boys sprint to the doors. When the reach the exit, Wally stops and calls back "Roy, you coming?"

Roy's shoulders slouch, obviously he is still not too fond of the idea of watching the two energetic boys. He gives Barry and me an exasperated look before following Dick and Wally out of the room.

"I don't think this is such a good idea" I tell Barry.

Barry shrugs, "They'll be fine. Besides if they get into any trouble, J'onn's in the monitor room."

That lightens my worry a bit. J'onn is one of the more responsible Justice League members, he should be able to handle the three kids. Somewhat satisfied with that knowledge, I enter the Zeta tubes.

-10:06 that night-

The Watchtower seems too quiet when I return. I half expected to come back and find complete chaos, so the silence is a surprise.

Oliver is sitting in a chair when I exit the tube. He doesn't seem to notice my presence when I walk up behind him, too lost in thought.

"Where are the kids?" I ask.

"Ah!" Oliver yells surprised. He turns around to face me, "Good God Bruce! Warn a guy, would you?"

I roll my eyes. "What has you so distracted?"

He sighs and stares at the wall for a while. Eventually he sighs, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Not surprising, do you ever?"

"I'm serious Bruce!" Oliver snaps agitatedly. "What was I thinking, I don't know anything about children. How am I supposed to raise one?"

"You've been doing fine" I state.

"Are you kidding!?" Oliver exclaims. "You should know better than anyone, I've called you so many times. I'm totally in the woods with this. If it weren't for you and Dinah I might have accidently killed the boy or something."

"That wouldn't have happened. Roy's a smart kid, it'll take more than some playboy to bring him down."

Oliver glares at me before returning to his rant. "He hates me Bruce. It's only been a couple weeks and he already can't stand me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! He is always smarting off to me and Dinah. He is constantly breaking stuff around the manor. All he seems to want is for me to teach him some archery or asks when dinner is."

I sigh, "Oliver he's almost a teenager. Of course he is going to smart off once in a while, all kids do. If I remember correctly, both of us were the same way."

"I guess" he agrees.

"He is breaking things around the manor because he is probably bored. It isn't on purpose, he is just looking for something to do and accidents happen. The same thing happened when Dick first moved in."

"Really?" Oliver asks, surprised.

"Yes." I continue, "Finally, Roy keeps bugging you to train him for a few reasons. One, that was the reason he came to you in the first place. Two, he's athletic, it keeps him interested. And three, he wants to spend time with you."

"What?" Oliver asks, shocked by the last part.

"How often do you spend time with the boy?"

"I don't know. We train for a couple hours a night and every once in a while we'll have dinner together."

I rub my temples, getting a headache from the archer's stupidity. "Your problem isn't that Roy doesn't like you Oliver. It's that for some reason he does and you are never around."

"Well I'm trying…" Oliver begins to argue.

"Try harder" I snap. "Look, I know it's tough. Being a hero and running a big business takes a lot, but you have to save some time for Roy."

Oliver thinks for a second before asking, "How do you manage it Bruce?"

"With difficulty," I explain. "Don't beat yourself up too much, it took me a long time to figure out how to balance everything."

"Any advice?" Oliver questions hopefully.

"Pull back on playboy events, have good management in Queen Industries, and start making a schedule for your time spent with the League." I also add, "Pick up a parenting book too, while you're at it."

Oliver raises an eyebrow at me, "You actually read those?"

"Yes, and it helped." I glare "If you picked one up every once in a while, maybe I wouldn't be getting a call ever hour."

The archer smirks, "Thanks Bruce."

"Recognizing, Flash 04" the computer announces.

"Hey guys! Where are the kids?"

"In the entertainment room." Oliver says still smirking, "Thought you two would like to see what they're doing, picture perfect moment."

Before Barry or I can inquire as to what he is talking about, Oliver is out of his chair and heading down the hall. We follow him, Barry asking

"Ol, what are you…"

"Shh" the archer hushes him. The three of us reach the entertainment room; I can hear the sound of a movie playing inside. Oliver whispers, "Stay quiet and follow me."

Oliver slowly opens the door, making sure it doesn't make any noise. We all make our way into the dark room. The television is playing some cartoon, and is giving off the only light in the room. It illuminates three smaller figures on the couch.

Getting a closer look, I see that the figures are indeed the kids. Roy is sitting on the couch with his head laid on the back, obviously unconscious. Wally is leaning on the older boy's left shoulder, also asleep. Nestled up in a ball, Dick is curled up next to Roy with his head resting on the twelve year olds leg.

I can't help but smile at the sight. Oliver is also grinning while Barry lets out a small chuckle. The speedster takes his phone out of his pocket and takes a picture, the flash causing Roy to stir.

"I'll send you two copies" Barry whispers, putting his phone away.

"When did you guys get back" Roy yawns from the couch.

"A few minutes ago" Oliver chuckles. "I see babysitting wasn't as bad as you thought."

"Yeah, they're alright" the twelve year old mumbles.

Wally begins to slowly open his eyes. He gives us a tired smile and says "Hey Uncle Barry."

"Hey kiddo, time to go" Barry smiles.

"Okay" Wally yawns, sluggishly getting off the couch.

I walk over and gently pick up Dick from Roy's lap, trying not to wake him. My attempt failed and the small boy begins to stir. He opens his eyes and whispers groggily, "Daddy?"

"Hey chum, how was your night?"

"Good" he smiles. "Wally and Roy are super fun."

"What did you three do?" Barry asks.

Wally, having gained a bit of energy back, goes on a rant. "First we played monopoly, but then got bored so we played hide and seek. It took Roy and I a long time to find Dick though, he is really good at hiding. Then we were going to play a prank on J'onn, but it didn't work."

"What!" Oliver exclaims, giving Roy a look.

Roy rolls his eyes, "We were going to put a whoopee cushion on his chair. It was harmless." Oliver backs down.

"Where did you get a whoopee cushion?" I ask.

"Uncle Barry's room" Wally exclaims. Barry smiles sheepishly at Oliver and me. Wally continues with his story, "J'onn didn't fall for it though. So we came in here and found some paper and pens, so we started coloring our superhero costumes. Then we watched Lilo and Stich!"

"Superhero costumes?" Oliver asks, sitting next to Roy on the couch.

"Yeah, we designed our outfits and came up with names" Wally says excitedly.

"Oh really" I say, not liking the sound of that.

"Uh huh. My name is going to be KidFlash."I hear Oliver whisper under his breath "original." But Wally doesn't seem to notice as he continues, "Roy's is Speedy."

"Speedy?" Oliver gives Roy an amused smirk.

"Wally came up with it" the boy mumbles.

"Mine is Robin" Dick sleepily whispers on my shoulder.

"Robin?" I ask. How did he come up with that?

Dick nods his head, "My mom used to call me that."

I rub the boy's back and whisper, "I like it." Dick smiles at me.

"Well, your parents are waiting for you" Barry picks up the energetic Wally and throws him over his shoulder. "We'll see you all again sometime" Barry says before leaving with Wally.

"Bye Dick! Bye Roy!" the redheaded boy yells from down the hall.

"We're heading out too" I say.

"Bye Roy" Dick yawns.

Roy smiles, "See ya later Dicky."

As I head out the door, I overhear Oliver teasing Roy.

"See ya later?"

"They're fun kids, okay."


	5. Prelude Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_2:10 AM May 2__nd__ 2006, Finnegan's Pawn Shop, Gotham_

"Ready?"

"Ready" Robin confirms.

I shoot my grabbling hook towards the roof of a neighboring building and swoop down onto the street below. Robin stays on top of the pawn shop, planning on sneaking in through an open top floor window. My nerves tighten when Robin disappears from view, heading to his entrance.

It is the third night I have brought Dick on patrol with me. The first two nights not much happened, just a few muggings and one jewelry store robbery. But with each of those, Robin and I were able to take down the criminal within a couple minutes. Tonight though, tonight we're breaking up a drug bust. A small one, but none the less it makes me nervous thinking Dick will be in there fighting the dealers with me.

'He is ready' I remind myself. Over the past three years I have trained Dick for this. I've taught him how to fight, how to use the shadows to his advantage, how to use weapons, everything I knew down to how to pick locks. The boy caught on fast to all the training, especially the fighting techniques. Being an acrobat, Dick was already amazingly flexible and had great agility. When I started training the boy, his strength increased very quickly, to the point it almost wasn't natural for a boy of nine.

For the first couple years after taking in Dick, I tried desperately to convince him not to join crime fighting. But he is stubborn. Last year I finally sat Dick down and explained why I didn't want him to become a hero and go on patrol with me. I explained how it is dangerous and I didn't want him to get hurt. Dick was understanding, but he had also prepared an argument expecting my apprehension. He explained his own motives for becoming a hero. Dick told me that he wants to do this not only to honor his parents (like me he added), but he wanted to help people in situations like he was in. People who have done nothing wrong, but have something awful happen to them. Dick then continued to explain how he feels like he was given a second chance at being happy since I took him in. His second chance also gives him the opportunity to stop horrid things from happening to others. He doesn't view crime fighting as beating up criminals, he views it as giving others their second chances. It was then that I knew Dick was cut out for this lifestyle. It still astonishes me how mature and intelligent Dick could be; for heaven's sake he was eight when he told me that.

That's not to say Dick still doesn't have his childish tendencies. He still has his goofy personality and is constantly cracking jokes or pulling pranks. Wally and him have become very close over the years; considering themselves best friends. The two are practically joined at the hip when together. Both Dick and Wally are also close to Roy, but Roy took on more of an older brother role. Oliver and I still laugh about the time we both got calls from Dick's school when Roy showed up and hung one of Dick's bullies from a tree by their uniform. Last year the three also got to know another 'sidekick' as the League likes to call the kids. After seeing how Barry and Oliver benefited from having apprentices, Aquaman decided to get one. A few months ago he introduce Kaldur or 'Aqualad' to the League. Dick, Wally and Roy are defiantly good friends with Kaldur. But the atlantian just doesn't spend enough time on land to become super close to the three. Honestly, I don't think any future sidekick or even hero will be become part of the original three. Dick, Wally and Roy are just going to have a special bond that I don't think could be the same with any newcomers. In fact I don't think any future sidekicks will have the same relationship with the League as the original three. It is quite common for Dick to call the first Leaguers Uncle or Aunt; Roy and Wally call them by their first names, but have similar relationships with them. I know the League also views the three as their 'nephews.' Especially the ones chosen as Roy and Dick's godparents.

I sneak into the pawn shop. As I expected, there are only a few men inside. Three I can see, and one I can hear in the back room. The one from the back walks in with a pile of cash. He hands the money to the leader of the trio (all of which have guns). The leader smiles and kicks a crate over to the buyer.

I see Dick enter the room through a ceiling tile. It crunches a bit, making me cringe, but still goes unnoticed by those below. I see the red of Robin's costume peek out from the opening.

Unlike mine, Dick's costume was designed to be a bit more visible. We decided early on in planning battle strategy that Dick would be used to distract criminals so I can get closer and take them down before they even see me. At first I was very much against this, and still am to a point. But Alfred designed Dick's costume with the same bullet and stab proof material as my own, and I trained Dick extensively on how to dodge attacks. The inspiration of Dick's costume is loosely based on his Flying Grayson one, but is different enough so others don't see the connection. It has red and yellow, but the colors are placed in a way so if Dick needed to hide, he could cover them with his black cape.

Dick looks over at me and nods, ready to begin our plan. Commissioner Gordon is on his way with the police, Robin and I just need to capture the criminals and keep them on the scene. I nod back at Dick, signaling I am also ready.

The trio is about to leave, when Dick says "Hey where you going?"

The three gangsters whip around and point their guns at the part of the ceiling where the voice came from. Robin gets out of the way before the bullets begin. I quickly take down the leader from behind before he even fires one shot. The two goons notice their fallen leader and try to aim at me.

I snatch a gun from one of them and hit the other with it. The gunless one jumps at me, trying to take possession of the weapon again. We fist fight for a while, until his partner gets up from the ground where he fell, and charges at me.

Robin is suddenly behind the man I am fighting. He grabs the man and holds him back so I can give him a swift punch to the face, knocking him unconscious. This happened so fast that the goon charging at me didn't have time to react. As he charging, I grab his arm and back of the neck allowing room for Dick to give a corkscrew kick to the man's face. The man screams in pain and falls to the ground. Besides them being unconscious, I know none of the gangsters are not seriously injured. As if on cue, police sirens begin to approach, indicating it is time for Robin and me to leave.

"Where is the shop owner?" I ask.

Robin nods to behind the counter, "Having a nice nap."

I smirk before leading Robin out of the shop. We exit through a window and use grabbling hooks to get on the roof of a neighboring music store. Gordon will meet us in a few minutes behind the pawn shop, we just have to wait.

"Good job back there" I compliment.

"Thanks" Robin beams.

"Next time though be more careful with the ceiling tile."

"Okay, I will" Dick says. One trait I greatly appreciate of the boys, is his willingness to accept corrections.

Robin and I stay on the roof for about ten minutes before we see a white light come from the pawn shops back alley. We glide down in time to see Gordon put his flashlight away.

"Thank you Batman, we have…" the Commissioner fumbles when he sees Robin. "Who is this?"

"Hello Commissioner, you can call me Robin." The boy holds out his hand.

Gordon shakes Robins hand and says, "I heard there was another hero working with Batman the last couple nights. But I didn't expect someone so young. How old are you?"

"Nine" Robin answers. "I'm short for my age."

"Nine!" the commissioner exclaims. "Batman can I talk to you?" I nod and walk a few feet away with the man. "Are you crazy!" he whispers.

"According to the papers it's up for debate."

"You brought a kid out on patrol with you!"

"Yes" I answer bluntly. "He is quite capable, I have trained him myself."

"I don't care if the entire Justice League trained him!" Gordon snaps. "You can't put a child so young in danger like this."

"I understand where you are coming from. But it is my and Robin's decision."

"I swear to god, if that kid gets hurt while he is out with you. I will personally bring you down to the station myself."

"Don't worry Commissioner" Robin says walking over. "I can handle myself. I took down one of the guys in there all by myself and helped Bats with another."

"That doesn't make me feel better" Gordon says rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Anyway, did you get everything you needed for the bust?" I ask.

"Yes. It should be a pretty quick investigation. We are also hoping one of the goons will tell us who their boss is."

"Do you have any idea?" Robin asks.

"Not exactly" Gordon explains. "We know some guy named Stormwell is in charge of the mob's branch here. But apparently he has a boss who runs many branches in the U.S. and has partners throughout Europe."

"Dang!" Robin exclaims.

"Dang is right" Gordon sighs.

"Robin, go start up the batmobile" I order handing him the keys.

"Really!" the boy says excitedly, dashing down the alley towards where we parked the vehicle.

"That doesn't mean you can drive it" I assert.

I hear the boy moan in disappointment before disappearing around the corner.

"Nice kid you have there" Gordon comments.

"I know. Now, how long has Stromwell been dealing here. I have only heard of him recently."

"Same. We think he has been around for a few years. There was a boss before him, Tony Zucco, but as you know he got sent to Blackgate back in 03. We think Stromwell took over after him."

"I thought Zucco was just passing through when he came to Gotham."

"That's what one of his goons told us. It looks whoever is their boss wanted some men to stay in Gotham."

_4:45 PM November 30__th__ 2009 Blackgate Penitentiary_

I glare at the reporters waiting outside the prison. They have all gathered to get a picture of Dick entering the building. Stupid prison workers, not keeping their mouths shut.

"You don't have to do this you know" I tell Dick who is sitting next to me in the car. "You can back out any time, nobody will hold it against you."

"I want to talk to him Bruce" Dick affirms.

Two months ago, Robin had saved a woman from being kidnapped. Usually, the people we save stay pretty quiet about it. Since we are usually able to capture their attackers, the victims seem to just want to move on with their lives. But this woman wanted to talk to her almost kidnapper. At first it confused Robin, until Gordon explained that some victims of attack want to confront their assailants to either ask questions or give them a piece of their mind.

Dick had apparently thought over the idea for a while, because three weeks ago he told me that he would like to talk to Tony Zucco, his parent's killer. I had tried to convince Dick out of it. But the boy was persistent, telling me he has had questions for years that he wanted answered.

I knew that if I didn't agree to take Dick to the prison, he would have found a way to go by himself. At least this way, I can be there for the interview. Dick had insisted though that I stay behind the one way mirror in the interrogation room with the guards.

"Are you sure?" I ask him again.

"Positive" Dick confirms.

The car driver opens up the door on my side. I get out, followed by Dick. Cameras flash the second the boy appears from out of the car. I put an arm around Dick, protecting him somewhat from the reporters, and quickly escort him into the prison.

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. Grayson follow me" a guard says.

We follow him through some hallways, luckily not past any cells. This day already has me on edge, I don't want to have to listen to the convicts taunt us all the way to the interrogation room. Dick doesn't seem to be fazed by his surroundings; he is too focused on confronting his parent's murderer.

Eventually we reach an office. A well-built man walks out of it and greets us, "Hello. I am Burt Bently; I run Blackgate."

I shake the man's hand and introduce myself, "Bruce Wayne." Richard does the same but says "Richard Grayson-Wayne."

Mr. Bently tells us "Zucco is already in the interrogation room. I'll warn you though Richard, he doesn't seem to be in a completely stable state of mind."

"Is it safe for him to be in there then?" I ask concerned.

"Yes, we have him handcuffed to the table. He won't be able to touch the boy."

"I can handle it Mr. Bently" Dick states.

"Follow me then" the large man says, walking down the hall. Eventually we reach a room labeled 'Interrogation 2.' "Richard will enter through here, a guard is already in there. Mr. Wayne, you and I will go through that door" he points to one a few feet away. "There is another guard in there that will be able to enter the interrogation room through a connecting door if need be."

I nod to the man before turning my attention to Richard. I kneel down to his eye-level and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask seriously.

"Yes" Dick says confidently.

"Okay, remember I will be right behind the glass okay. We can leave whenever you want."

"I know Bruce."

I get up from my kneeling position and follow Mr. Bently into the conjoining room. I see through the glass that Zucco does indeed have his wrists chained to the table. Zucco's hair is slightly a mess and his eyes have a wild glint to them. He doesn't look completely crazy, just slightly.

Dick enters the room and sits across the table from Zucco. The prisoner smirks and says,

"Heard you were coming. You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you, still a pipsqueak though."

"Why did you do it?" Dick asks, getting right to the point.

"My employer had a mission and I wanted the reward for completing it. Your parents and that idiot circus owner got in the way."

"Why was your boss so interested in getting money from the circus?"

"He was interested in a lot more than money kid" Zucco answers, still smirking.

"Like what?" Dick raises his voice. "What could be so valuable that you would kill my parents for it?

Zucco laughs, "Kid you have no idea do you? You have no clue."

"Answer me" Dick asserts.

Mr. Bently says to me "Brave kid you have there."

I am about to respond when Zucco begins talking, "Why do you care so much? You have that billionaire looking after you now, don't you?"

"Bruce took me in yes. But that doesn't me I don't care about what happened to my parents."

Zucco lets out another laugh, "You sure like to replace them don't you. Your blood goes in the ground and you move onto someone else. Soon enough you will tire of Wayne and replace him too, won't ya?"

I see Dick's fists tighten under the table, mine are doing the same. "I didn't replace them!" Dick snaps at Zucco.

"Sure you didn't" the disgusting man winks.

I look over at Bently and say, "This needs to stop. I want him out of there."

"Wait, this kid is handling himself pretty well" the man says, stopping me.

"You took my parents away from me" Dick declares. "You did. I had to watch them die, then somehow continue on. I didn't replace my parents, I just found another one who cares about me just like they did. Don't try to make me feel guilty about being with Bruce, it won't work. My parents would want me to be happy living with him."

"You don't know what your parents want."

"You're crazy!" Dick exclaims.

Zucco lets out another laugh, "Crazy but right."

"No you're not. My parents loved me and would want me to be happy. You know nothing about them."

"Kid, I know a lot. Just wait, you're time with Wayne will eventually come to an end and you'll move on. You have done it before."

"You're wrong" Dick determines. "I love living with Bruce, and I don't plan on leaving."

"Plans always change" Zucco smirks, the crazy glint in his eye.

Dick stares at Zucco for a few minutes, studying the man. "You know, I came here to get answers out of you. I wanted to know why you would do something so horrible. Why my parents. Then I was going to tell you how I felt the night you killed them. I was going to tell you about what a horrible person you are for killing two innocent lives."

"So why aren't you?" Zucco asks slyly.

"Because I don't need to" Dick answers. "You know all of that already. But you don't feel any regret, any guilt, any emotion towards what you did." Dick stands up, "You're just crazy, and it is a waste of my time to try to understand you."

Dick walks out of the interrogation room, his head held high.

_5:09 AM July 5__th __2010, Batcave_

"You will not be going on patrol until I say it is okay. No television, no cell phone, you may use the computer and internet for school, but that is it. I don't want to see you anywhere near it otherwise" I scold Robin.

"Geez Bats, I get it" Robin takes off his mask to reveal his sky blue eyes.

"I don't think you do" I snap.

"You made yourself perfectly clear at Cadmus" Dick argues.

I sigh, "We will discuss this more later. For now just go to bed."

"Fine. Just so you know, Selina and I are getting lunch tomorrow."

Selina and I have had an on and off again relationship over the past few years. We will stay together for months, maybe a year, then take a few months break. But no matter what, Selina has made it a point to keep a relationship with Dick. Something I actually appreciate, liking that Dick has a motherly figure in his life. Their bond isn't as close as Dick and mine, but I know for a fact that Dick has called Selina mom on a few occasions. Selina has told me she feels the same way. When need be, even if we are fighting, Selina will back me up on discipline and other parental aspects.

Right now Selina and I are currently not together. "We will talk about your punishment more when you get back."

Dick nods. We both begin taking off our armor in silence. It isn't often that I have to scold Dick this much, but when I do it is always awkward. It isn't that we are mad at each other, Dick knows when he does something wrong and usually doesn't fight his punishment. I also make sure I only scold him when Dick does something very wrong; I don't linger on small things.

"Do you think Clark will talk to Superboy soon?" Dick asks, breaking the silence.

I sigh, "I don't know Dick. I hope so but…it's a lot to take in."

"He's a good guy. I mean…he helped us escape Cadmus." Wally, Kaldur and Dick became pretty protective of Superman's clone in a short amount of time.

"I know."

"He's just confused. The poor guy's been locked up inside a pod his entire life, believing he was an object instead of a person."

"We will try to work with the boy on that. For now the League is just trying to make sure he isn't a threat" I explain.

"He's not! It's not his fault Cadmus made him. Superboy is trying to be good, doesn't that count for anything?"

"We know that. But there are other factors."

"Like what?" Dick argues.

"You said he attacked you, Wally and Kaldur when you first freed him" I reason.

"That doesn't count!" Dick exclaims. "Superboy thought he was an object, of course he did everything the Gnomes told him to. But when we explained how he could make his own life outside of Cadmus, he ran away from it. He chose not to follow his creators; that should count for something."

"It does" I state, silencing the boy. "Don't think that the League doesn't see that Superboy wishes to be good and yes that counts a lot for us. It counts a lot for me. Just look at Selina, do you think I believe people can't change?"

"No."

"I'm sure Superboy is a good kid and we will try to help him with any issues he has." I explain. "I hope Clark wises up soon and speaks to the clone, but it is a difficult situation for him Dick. Someone stole his DNA to create a child without his permission. As much as it isn't Superboy's fault for being created, it isn't Clark's either."

"Clark just needs to give Superboy a chance."

I sigh, "I'm sure he will come around Dick. He just needs to get over the shock. Hopefully then he will come to his senses."

_August 5__th__ 8:36 PM 2010, Batcave_

"So it wasn't Roy who saved Wally" Dick realizes, finishing up the file I just had him read. "It was this Artemis Crock."

"Yes" I confirm while practicing throwing batarangs at a target. Dick is sitting in a chair behind me.

"And the League wants to put her in Young Justice" Dick continues.

"That's right. Oliver volunteered to train her since her strength seems to be archery and Roy has decided to go solo."

"Are you sure we can trust her, considering her parentage."

"We definatly consider her a potential threat. But she helped your team by her own free will, that shows us that she doesn't want to be like Sportsmaster. You didn't seem to have this attitude when we took in Superboy" I point out.

"Well his situation was different."

"Not entirely" I argue. "They both were born into the life of crime. Both trained by known villains who they wish to break away from. The League has given Superboy a chance, it is only right for us to give Artemis."

"I guess your right" Dick agrees. He pauses before adding, "The file says her father's training was torturous at times. Who would do that to their own kid?"

I sigh, "I have stopped trying to understand people like that a long time ago."

"He trained her to basically be one of his assassins."

"Yes" I say throwing my last batarang. I walk over to the target and begin pulling the weapons out of it.

"He was using her" Dick says, starting to get upset.

"So she fought back. Her mother was released from prison and the two decided to turn their lives around, at least from what we can tell. Artemis has been patrolling Gotham for about a month, fighting crime. That is why she was there when your team was fighting Amazo."

Dick nods understandingly, "When are you and Oliver going to talk to her?"

"Tomorrow night" I answer, loosening the last batarang.

"Will Oliver then bring Artemis and her mom to Star City then?"

"That is up to them. We still don't know if she will want to join the team."

"I think she will" Dick decides, placing the file on a table. He gets up from his chair and joins me in throwing batarangs.

We spend some time practicing our aiming. It is mostly quiet, except for the few corrections I give the boy on his technique. Dick throws the last one and stares at the target for a while.

"Would you still care about me if my past was different?" he asks, still looking at the target.

"Excuse me?"

"What if I wasn't from the circus?" Dick asks seriously. "What if my parents weren't acrobats and instead were criminals or something and you did for some reason take me in? Would you still care about me the same way as you do now, or would I be considered a potential threat like Superboy and Artemis?"

"Dick, where is this coming from?" I ask concerned.

"Would you care?" Dick asks again, still not looking at me.

"Of course I would." I walk over to the boy and turn his head to look at me. I put my hands on his shoulders, demanding all his attention and say "Dick, I didn't take you in because you are from the circus. I wouldn't care if you were from a different planet, you are my son. I would love you no matter where you come from. Understand?"

The boy nods his head slowly. I ask him

"What brought this on?"

Dick tenses for a moment, then says "I don't know. Clark still isn't talking to Superboy and I guess that's just starting to get to me. And now having Artemis on the team, I guess it's the first time I've ever thought about how where we come from makes us who we are."

"It doesn't always" I tell him. "I've always thought a person is defined by their actions and intent. The League is the perfect example. We all come from different backgrounds, but fight for the same thing."

Dick nods, "I wish Clark would talk to Superboy."

"It is starting to wear on both of them" I agree. "I tried talking to Clark, but he still can't wrap his mind around having a clone."

"It's not Superboy's fault he's a clone" Dick asserts, almost saying it to himself. "It's just how he was created."

"Everyone knows that."

"Clark doesn't seem to."

"He knows, like I've said before kryptonians have thick skulls."

Dick smiles at the joke, "So is Oliver looking forward to having a new apprentice?"

"I don't think he is quite over Roy leaving" I answer. "But he seems pleased to be able to teach someone again."

"That's good. Oliver's a nice guy when he wants to be."

"Roy was good for him. All of the protégés have been good for their mentors."

"How about you?" Dick asks.

I smile, "Especially me."

_7:15 AM November 6__th__ 2010, Wayne Manor_

I take another sip of my morning coffee. Then frown at the newspaper I am reading when I come across another article about Dick's new 'girlfriend.' A picture of some blonde girl is sitting under the article's title, along with a headshot of Dick. Ever since Dick had confronted Zucco, the press has gone crazy over the boy.

At first the press just found the story interesting, praising Richard on is bravery to stand up to the man. After being pestered incessantly by reporters for an interview, Dick decided to have Clark do an article about him and his life so far. The article talked about his living in the circus, the night of the accident, being adopted by 'Gotham's top playboy,' life as a Wayne, and finally his decision to talk to Zucco. We thought that after the article came out, the public would be satisfied and the press would eventually leave Dick alone. But news stations and talk shows around the country were still asking if Dick and I would appear on their shows. So we did an interview with ABC, thinking that would be the end of all the attention.

But we were wrong. After watching Dick joke around and try to charm the interviewer on TV, the public seemed to fall in love with his goofy personality. The media wouldn't stop talking about how 'cute,' 'precious,' and 'hilarious' Dick's interview was. It became a daily occurrence for the manor to receive dozens of phone calls a day from the media, asking for an appearance form Richard in their show or article.

None of this really caused any issues for our night jobs. Since the batcave has an entrance away from the manor, it was easy for Dick and me to go on patrol while avoid any reporters who may have stuck around late that night. We also have a zeta tube, so we can travel to the Watchtower, Hall of Justice or Happy Harbor when we want to. We haven't had to reduce the amount of crime fighting we do, or the amount of time we spend with our teams. In fact, we have been pretty busy lately. A new villain, Urien, has been causing some trouble around Gotham. Nothing major, but he puts up a pretty good fight.

Initially Dick enjoyed his new fame, joking with the reporters that would follow him to school or bombard him at events. Every once in a while he would appear on some talk show like Ellen or one time he did a cameo on SNL. He enjoyed talking about his life to the public, and except for leaving out any superhero information, he was pretty honest. The public enjoyed hearing about his life in the circus and at the manor. They found Dick and my relationship especially interesting, so that was often the topic of conversation whenever he was asked questions by the press. Selina and I are also dating again, so when she started getting followed by paparazzi asking about her relationship with Dick, we came up with a solution. She moved into the manor.

Then one day Dick seemed to have had enough, and stopped interacting with the media all together. He would ignore the reporters, try hard not to get photographed, and declined all interviews. The media was shocked by the minor celebrity's sudden uninterested.

That is when the 'scandals' started coming out. Stories began popping up about Dick's 'many relationships,' or 'party problems.' Girls from all over the U.S. would tell the press about how they were Richard's new flame. One even claimed to be pregnant by him. Or some upper class brat would tell a reporter about how he and Dick went to wild parties together all the time.

Dick handled the rumors well. Having experience in problems such as this, I was able to help the boy determine the best route to dissolve the untrue rumors. Some of the stories, such as the parties or pregnant girl, Dick would simply give one statement saying the rumor wasn't true. Without any proof or attention from Dick, the rumor would eventually be disproven or simply be forgotten.

It has been over nine months since Dick started ignoring the press. For the most part, things have settled down. Every once in a while another story will pop up such as the one in the paper today. Dick and I will just ignore the lie and it will go away soon.

"Hey there handsome, what you reading?" a feminine voice whispers into my ear.

I turn and smile, "Good morning Selina. How did you sleep?"

"Fine" she answers before giving me a kiss. "Looks like Dick's new girlfriend is pretty cute."

"Yeah" I laugh. "Apparently she lives in California, but they call each other every night and are determined to last long distance."

"How romantic" Selina chuckles. "Where is baby bird anyway?"

"Hasn't come downstairs yet. You know he is almost fourteen, not really a baby anymore."

Selina smirks, "He'll always be."

Alfred walks into the room, carrying another coffee. He hands the mug over to Selina

"Good morning Miss Kyle, your usual."

"Thank you Alfred."

"Young master Dick is not down yet" Alfred observes. "He is usually down here eating breakfast by now."

"We were just discussing his whereabouts" I say.

"He better be down soon, the boy has to leave for school in fifteen minutes if he plans on being on time."

I nod, "I'll go check on him; make sure he didn't sleep in or anything."

As I get up from my chair, Selina asks "Can you hand me the paper?"

I do as she asks and mutter, "I can't believe this gossip made it into the paper." Selina chuckles and begins to read the article.

Heading upstairs, I have a weird feeling. Something is out of place, but I can't figure out what. As I get closer to the bedrooms, the feeling grows. I quicken my pace.

I reach Dick's bedroom door and pause. The gut-wrenching feeling is overpowering at this point. I knock on the door, but there is no answer. Knocking again, I say

"Dick open the door" no answer. "It's almost time for school, time to get up."

Still no response. I begin to panic, "Dick if you don't open the door, I'm coming in" no answer.

Quickly opening the bedroom door, I am met with an empty room. Everything looks the same, but feels different.

"Dick?" I call out. "Richard."

A note is lying on the bed. My heart races as I walk over and pick it up, knowing what it says before reading. The feeling I had when I walked up the stairs told me.

**Dear Bruce,**

**Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm sorry but I can't tell you why I'm leaving. Just know it is for your own safety, so don't come looking for me. I hope to see you again someday, I wish that more than anything, but for now I have to go. I meant it when I told Zucco I didn't want to leave, but this is the way it has to be. Thank you for taking me in, training me, letting me be Robin, making me part of your family. Thank you for everything, I mean it.**

**Love, Dick**


	6. Part 1 Chapter 1

Part 1

Chapter 1

_8:49 AM November 6__th __2010, Batcave_

Clark reads over Richard's note for the tenth time. "I don't get it Bruce, he just left?"

"That's what the note says," Diana utters.

Clark, Diana, Barry, Oliver, Dinah and Red Tornado are sitting all sitting around the batcave staring at me. After I found the note in Dick's room I contacted those in the League I know are closest to and spend the most time with Dick, hoping they had some answers. Unfortunately, they are all just as clueless as I am about the cause of Dick's sudden disappearance.

"Did he say anything before he left?" Clark asks.

"No" I answer from the computer. Selina and I have been searching through the mansion's security tapes for the past hour while Alfred surveyed upstairs for any clues to Dick's disappearance.

"How about you Selina?"

Selina shakes her head, still not looking away from the screen. "Nothing that would make me think he was planning on leaving."

"Well why did he?" Oliver asks. Out of all the other League members, the archer seems to be taking the news the hardest, probably making connections to Roy's leave.

"We don't know!" I snap, turning from the computer towards the League. "That's why I called all of you, to find out. For all I know he could be kidnapped and was forced to write the note!"

"Okay, let's all calm down and think" Diana says. "Black Canary, Red Tornado, do you know if Dick said anything to Young Justice?" They both answer no. "Well the note said he left to protect you Bruce, did anything happen while on patrol?"

"No, except for one or two villains it's been pretty quiet lately. Just the usual petty crime, nothing big or unusual."

"Dick wouldn't just leave for no reason!" Barry exclaims. Ever since hearing the news, the speedster has been silently staring at the cave wall, thinking.

Oliver asks quietly, "Did you two have a fight?"

"No! We were fine, everything was fine" I explain. "Yesterday, he seemed great. He laughed throughout all of dinner, telling us a story of what happened at school that day. We spared for a while, I helped him with his homework, and then he went to bed. Nothing unusual."

"Maybe we should talk to Young Justice and Roy. They might know something."

I nod and am about to respond when Selina interjects, "Found something." In a second I am next to her, watching the screen. I feel the League gather around behind me.

"Look" Selina says, playing the video. The camera is pointing down the hallway containing the manor's bedrooms. The hall is empty for a while, then a person appears. Their long black hair and figure tells me it is a woman. We don't see her face, but she is dressed in black pants, black flats, and a dark purple almost leather looking jacket. The woman hurriedly walks away from the camera, towards Dick's bedroom. She quietly opens the door and slips in.

"What the hell?" Barry mumbles. There are similar reactions from a couple others.

"How did we not hear her?" Selina asks me. Shock written all over her face.

"Better question, why did she only appear in this footage or didn't set off any alarms?" I comment.

"Is there anything different about the camera?" Red Tornado asks.

Then it clicks, "Maybe, let me check something quick." I scroll through the notes I made about the security system. My hunch was correct. "J'onn gave it to me. It's some type of alien technology that we were testing out for the Watchtower. This is one of four I have randomly around the manor."

"That's weird Bruce" Oliver comments.

I send him a glare. "It still doesn't make any sense why the other cameras didn't see her."

"Maybe she's an alien" Barry suggests.

"None that League is aware of" Clark argues.

"Even if she were, don't you have alarms all over the place?" Oliver points out. "Why didn't they go off?"

On the screen, the woman appears again. She quickly exits Dick's bedroom and rushes down the hall from which she entered from. Right behind her is Dick carrying a duffel bag. He has a nervous expression on his face as he hurriedly follows the woman off camera.

"That was quick" Selina comments. "She was barely in there five minutes."

"Do you think Dick was expecting her?" Clark inquires.

"I have no idea" I answer, getting to work on the computer. I rewind the footage to when the woman is walking towards the camera. Pausing the footage, I zoom in on her face. Thanks to the camera being more advance, I can get a pretty good clear look at her face.

The room grows silent when the picture pops up. At first I am shocked to see how young the woman is. She can't be a day over sixteen! How did she get past my advanced security system? The woman's long black hair frames her face. I stare at the familiar blue eyes and sharp nose. This can't be real.

"Maybe she's a girlfriend?" Barry jokes hopefully.

"She's not a girlfriend" Oliver says seriously. None of us want to say out loud what we are thinking.

"Bruce, Selina, do you know who she is?" Clark asks.

Selina shakes her head, I answer "No."

"We should show her picture to Young Justice" Dinah states. "Maybe they have seen her before."

"I'll ask around Gotham too. Edward or Harley may recognize her." Selina has kept up a friendly relationship with some of the criminals in Gotham. While she was a criminal herself, Selina had gained a lot of respect from the criminal community that continued even after she stopped.

I can only nod at all the comments. I'm still staring at the screen, stunned by our new discovery. I begin running the woman's face through every file I have. Hoping she will pop up somewhere, or at least give me a name.

The League continues on with discussing what they will do to help. I ignore them all, concentrating on my task. Fear and worry drive me. If this had been a kidnapping, I would be distressed but at least I would have been able to do something. Dick left by what looks like his own free will though, and all I have to find him is this girl's face. I am clueless on what to do, and that scares me even more. I am trying my hardest to hide it from the League, but I am truly terrified.

Selina seems to have sensed my distress. She puts a hand on my shoulder and whispers "We will figure this out Bruce. We will find him." I can hear worry in her voice.

Still working, I tell her "I just want my son back."

_4:02 PM November 6__th__ 2010, Mount Justice_

The young team and Roy look at the computer screen in confusion. The picture of the girl who took Dick is up; I had asked them if they recognized her. Aqualad, Artemis, and M'gann shook their heads no. Superboy is staring at the screen with a strange look, as if he's solving a puzzle. Roy and Wally, being the only ones who know what Richard looks like without a mask, look at each other with hesitant eyes, then me.

Wally asks cautiously, "Where is Robin?"

"I think he may know more about her than we would" Roy adds.

I glare at the two, signaling for them to drop it. "Do _you_ recognize her from anywhere?" I ask sternly.

"No" Roy answers, Wally mumbles the same.

"Batman, what is this about?" Aqualad asks. "Is this some type of test or assessment? Should we recognize the girl?"

I dodge the question, "All of you think. Does she look familiar at all? Have you ever seen her on a mission?" Wally and Roy look like they want to say something, but wisely choose not to.

Artemis, M'gann again shake their heads. Aqualad is surprised from not getting his questions answered and Superboy is still staring strangely at the screen.

"Superboy" I say. He doesn't respond. "Superboy!" I growl, gaining his attention. "Do you recognize her?"

"I well…" he looks at the screen. "I've never seen her before. It's just…I've never seen her before."

"What are you hiding?" I ask sternly.

"Nothing, I swear."

"Connor, what is it?" M'gann asks worriedly.

Superboy looks away from the martian. "It's nothing. She's just…" he blushes.

"Got a crush Supes?" Wally teases, smirking. "She is cute."

Superboy's face reddens, giving us an answer. Miss Martian looks almost horrified at her boyfriend.

"Well this is awkward" Artemis says.

I roll my eyes at the teenagers. This is not the time for their relationship problems. Annoyed, I get the conversation back on track. "Are you all sure you never seen this girl before?"

"Should we?" Artemis asks.

"Batman, where is Robin?" Wally asks asserting.

I send him another glare. Roy adds "What is this all about? Who is she?"

I sigh, knowing I won't get their cooperation until they receive the desired information. "As most of you have assumed, Robin does in fact live with me. Last night around two in the morning, this woman broke into our house. She didn't show up on any security cameras except for one that Martian Manhunter had given me. Five minutes after arriving, she left with Robin."

"Robin's been kidnapped!?" Wally exclaims. The team, except for Superboy, develop shocked faces. Roy and Wally look as if they are about to freak out.

Superboy on the other hand, scrunches his face in confusion and says, "That can't be right."

The team gives him incredulous looks. "What are you talking about?!" Wally barks.

"He's actually correct" I state.

"What?" Wally asked confused.

"We have video of Robin willingly leaving with this girl and a note saying the same. There was no struggle." I glare at Superboy, "How did you know that?"

"I didn't know" he answers. Looking at the screen he explains, "I just don't think she would have done that."

"Just because she's cute, doesn't mean this girl isn't bad news!" Roy snaps at the clone. His older brother side coming out. "How do we know she didn't make Robin go with her?"

"We can't for sure" I explain. "But he left with a duffel bag full of clothes. What kind of kidnappers convince their prey to pack and sneak out with them in less than five minutes."

"So you think he knew she was coming" Aqualad states.

I sigh, "I hope it is not true. But that is what this looks like."

"He could have been hypnotized!" Wally exclaims, on the verge of hysterical. "Or maybe she was using mind control on him!"

"From the way he was acting, Martian Manhunter thinks that is highly unlikely."

The team stays quiet for a while. All digesting the new information. I break the silence, "Now, are you all sure you have never seen this girl before?"

The teenagers shake their heads, still thinking everything over.

Wally finally bursts and points at the screen, "Are we really going to ignore this!"

Everyone except Roy and I look at Wally confused.

I snap at the teen, "There is no proof supporting that."

"C'mon Batman" Roy says irritated. "She looks just like him."

"There is no solid evidence…"

"They are obviously related!" Wally interrupts me.

Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis and Miss Martian look shocked. They stare at the picture, as if seeing someone completely different from before.

I settle my anger, before calmly saying "We have not found anything linking the two. There is no evidence proving Robin has a family member matching her description. As you two know, the only blood relation he has left is a dying uncle."

"Well have you asked him about this?" Roy asks.

"I've tried, but haven't been able to get ahold of him yet. Apparently he is on some cruise."

"You don't know him?" Miss Martian asks.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, not happy with how much information I am letting slip. "Robin's uncle doesn't live in America. Before Robin was even born, the man discovered he had cancer and has been fighting it for years. When I called, his doctor had said the man's health had started to decline last year, so he has been going on vacation frequently."

They all nod understandingly. Aqualad inquires

"Do you have any idea who she could be otherwise?"

"No. I along with the League and Catwoman have been trying to find any sort of information about her all day."

"And have been inconclusive?"

I nod.

"Do you know anyone else who may know who the girl is?" Roy asks hopefully.

Again I nod. "There is one man. I was hoping one of you would recognize her so I wouldn't have to confront him."

_10:00 AM November 7th 2010, Arkham Asylum_

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish Mr. Wayne" the doctor comments while leading me down the hall. "Mr. Zucco is pretty far gone."

"All I need is a few answers" I explain. "I'm pretty sure he will know them, it's probably what has been eating at him to the point of getting committed."

The doctor nods, "I assume you are confronting him about the episode he had when your son saw him last year."

"Yes."

"Has something happened?" the doctor asks concerned.

"It is complicated." I have been trying to keep Dick's disappearance out of the papers. It being so strange, I have a feeling it will eventually lead to the League getting very involved. When Dick returns, which I am determined to make happen, I don't want the press pestering him about the League. So the story I've told Dick's school is that he is taking time away from the paparazzi and going to boarding school. "Basically I am hoping he can identify a person for me."

We reach the cell holding Tony Zucco. I was told I am allowed to speak to him through the window in the door. Looking in, I see that Zucco is laying on a bed, staring at the ceiling. The doctor knocks on the door, Zucco snaps his head over.

When he sees me, Zucco smiles slyly "Mr. Wayne. I was wondering when I would see you."

The doctor and I exchange confused looks.

Zucco laughs and gets up from the bed. "I take it the kid finally bolted."

"He did no such thing" I lie. I'm not going to give this monster satisfaction.

"Why else would you be here then?" Zucco chuckles. "He left just like I said he would."

Reaching into my bag, I grab a paper copy of the picture of the girl. I hold it up so Zucco can see "Do you recognize this girl?"

Zucco stares quietly at the picture, then suddenly breaks into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Wow. She's grown since I last saw the brat. Gotten pretty cute too, well she was before. But now…I mean…Wow! She's all grown up."

My stress level goes up a bit. I'm relieved that I found someone who knows this girl. But since it is Tony Zucco who knows her, that cannot be good.

"Who is she?"

"Don't you recognize her, Mr. Wayne? You've seen her before."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, utterly confused.

Zucco lets out another laugh, "You don't remember do you? Well I guess you were focused on someone else at the time."

The man is really starting to irritate me. "Just answer my question, who is she?" I snarl.

"I can't tell you that!" Zucco exclaims, acting like I'm the idiot. "My former boss wouldn't be too happy with me if I did."

"You are in the world's most heavily guarded mental asylum, I'm sure your boss won't be able to get to you" I try to reason.

Yet again, Zucco laughs. "You don't know who my employer was."

"Enlighten me" I say.

"If I can't tell you who that girl is, why would you think I could tell you the name of my employer?"

I roll my eyes, "What did you mean I've already met the girl."

"Ah, not met" Zucco smirks. "Seen."

"When did I _see_ her" I snarl.

"Think about it Wayne. You'll figure it out."

At this point, I am beyond frustrated. "So you aren't going to tell me anything."

"Why don't you ask the bastard that turned me in? She and the other one have helped him out in the past, he probably knows her."

"Commissioner Gordon?" I ask. If that's true, Gordon will be more than willing to explain who the girl is.

"No! The night-obsessed ballerina this city calls a hero."

"Batman? When did he work with her?" What in the world is he talking about? I've never met this girl as Bruce Wayne or Batman.

"Go ask him!"

I internally sigh. I know if I push any further on the Batman issue, I might make Zucco or the guards suspicious. Instead I say, "I will. What did you mean by 'the other one'?"

Zucco chuckles, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Rolling my eyes, I turn to leave. It is obvious I won't be getting any information out of this man. As I am leaving, Zucco calls out from his cell

"Mr. Wayne. If your son is with that girl, you don't have to worry." He laughs and adds, "He'll be with his real daddy soon."

My heart drops.

_9:36 PM November 13__th__ 2010, Batcave_

Another file finishes scanning on my computer. Like the others, it comes out negative for any relation to the girl's face. Disappointment sets in yet again. I have gone through every single one of my files twice, trying to make sense of what Zucco said about Batman working with the girl.

Normally, I wouldn't look too much into what a madman told me. Usually I would assume they are lying and move on. But Zucco did predict Dick's leave years ago. Even if he is going crazy, Zucco so far hasn't lied. Played mind games, yes, but has not lied. That makes me more nervous about the last thing he told me about Dick 'being with his real daddy soon.' I have to find Dick before that girl or maybe 'the other one' kills him. The thought of not finding him in time makes my body clench.

A yell "Bruce!" snaps me out of my thoughts. I turn to see Selina dressed in her Catwoman outfit rushing over to me at the computer. A look of happiness on her face.

"Selina, what is it?" I ask, not necessarily in a good move.

"I know the girl's name" she declares.

"What?" I ask, almost not believing her at first. Hope begins to swell through me.

"Her name is Jasmine Kelly" Selina explains. "The Riddler had a hunch when I showed him her picture last week and figured it out. He did some digging with a friend from one of the mobs. Turns out that mob has been looking for her too with no success."

"Why didn't she come up in any of our files then?" Over the years, the League has collected a good library full of those involved with or wanted by every mob.

"Too high profile. Only the bosses know about her, and they are not willing to talk." That explains how Zucco knows her. "The boss Edward talked to was weary about telling him her name. The henchmen don't even know the girl exists."

I begin typing the name Jasmine Kelly into the computer, hopefully the name will pop up somewhere. But Selina stops me, "She won't show up in you system Bruce. You have to go to the Watchtower's database."

"Why?" My computer has most of the same information as the one at the watchtower. Anything that has to do with Gotham, mob's connections to Gotham, or any case I've worked is in my computer.

"Because she isn't from the U.S. She's from England."

-Ten minutes later in the Watchtower-

"Recognizing Batman 02 and guest." Selina isn't technically part of the League, so she is still considered a guest at the Watchtower.

We both quickly make our way to the Monitor Room. J'onn is on duty; he is surprised when Selina and I burst in. Too focused on my task, I don't even give the martian a glance. I rush to the computer and begin doing a search for the name Jasmine Kelly.

"Batman, what is the meaning of this?" J'onn asks.

"Has the League ran the girl's picture through our European files?"

"Not yet, we were still on South America. Why?"

"Selina figured out her name. Jasmine Kelly, she's from England."

The computer starts to analyze all of its European files pertaining to any mob. Hopefully it doesn't take long, names are easier to search for than faces. I hear J'onn behind me notify the League of Selina's discovery and our presence at the Watchtower. Knowing them, a few should show up eventually.

I watch the screen as the computer quickly scans all of its files. After only a couple minutes, Barry dashes in followed shortly by Clark. A while later Oliver and Dinah show up. Selina explains everything to the group as I work. I don't pay them any piece of mind, too focused on the screen. My heart feels like it is beating a million times faster. As each file flies through the program, I am getting more nervous. What if she isn't in any of our files? The Justice League has files on almost everything in the lower divisions of the mobs. But it gets harder to get information on higher profile mobsters and their missions since they keep them so private.

After about twenty minutes, a match finally pops up. My relief is short lived when I see how little information there is. The girls name pops up Jasmine Kelly along with a headshot, except she looks like she's twelve in the picture. The profile doesn't contain much, just facial feature explanation and a birthdate, which could be fake for all we know.

"She has a brother" Clark points out.

Indeed, there is a link under the girl's profile stating family. 'Joey Kelly-brother' is the only name. My heart skips a beat. If Dick is related to this girl, then 'Joey' must be him.

Clicking on the link, I am slightly relieved when a picture of a teenage boy who isn't Dick pops up. Joey shares a lot of similar facial features as his sister. Black hair, blue eyes, and sharp lines such as his jaw and nose but Jasmine has softer and lighter eyes. He has a charming smirk on his face and looks around sixteen. There is a bit more information on Joey than there is Jasmine. His profile states that he started working for the mob in June of 2002 basically as a henchman, but ran from it in August. He was recruited from a street gang in England and his only family is his sister, who the file says lived with Joey.

Clark looks over at me and says quietly, "As much as Jasmine did, Joey looks even more like…"

"I know" I snarl. "We still have no proof of any genetic link, so for now drop it."

"Why are you so against the idea of them being related?" Clark snaps.

I don't acknowledge the question. The truth is, I don't really have an answer. Redirecting the conversation, I say "Why would the mob be so interested in the sister of a runaway henchman?"

"Maybe she and her brother saw something they weren't supposed to" Oliver proposes.

"Still, why would they be so 'high profile' that only higher up management would know about them?" Dinah argues. "Wouldn't the bosses want to find the two as soon as possible. That is a lot easier when you have more people looking for them."

"A bigger question is, where is Joey?" J'onn adds. "Why was Jasmine the only one to pick up Dick from the manor?"

"He was probably the one to mess with the security tapes" Barry states.

"Or he's gotten taken out" Selina comments.

"Look we don't know if this Joey is even involved" I speak. "What I want to know, is how Dick met Jasmine in the first place."

"You said Zucco had told you that Batman had worked with the girl before. Correct?" Barry asks.

"Yes" I answer gruffly. "But that is complete nonsense. I had never seen her before all of this."

"Still, that means she must live in Gotham or at least visited" Barry reasons. "Dick could have met her on patrol or maybe even around school."

Huh, for once the speedster actually has a good idea. "There is no way to know about patrol if Dick didn't mention her in his reports. But I can hack into his school's security cameras to see if she or her brother ever visited Dick."

"Have you asked any of his school friends about the girl?" Clark inquires. "They could have seen her."

"I'll ask. I know Dick was close to Jim Gordon's daughter Barbra."

_7:45 AM November 14__th__ 2010, Gotham Academy_

I spot the red-headed junior walking towards the school doors. She is talking to a couple other girls I recognize from school functions, one I think also did a project with Dick last year. I walk over to the group of girls, clearing my throat to gain their attention.

Barbra turns and smiles when she sees me, "Hello Mr. Wayne." Barbra is a frequent visitor at the mansion because of her and Dick's friendship, so we know each other well enough.

"Hello Barbra, how are you today?" I greet back.

"Good, how about you?" she asks.

"Fine, I am actually here to ask you something."

The other girls speak up, "Hey Barbs, we'll see you in class?" The girls don't really pay much attention to me. Being an upper class school, it is common for parents to spend time here, trying to get special treatment for their kids.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Barbra waves. She turns her attention back to me, "What is it you want to know? Is Dick alright, I haven't heard from him in a while."

"He just transferred to a different school" I answer, covering the truth. "Wanted to get away from the media." Barbra nods understandingly. "I wanted to know if you have seen these two people before" I show her pictures of Jasmine and Joey.

Barbra scrunches her nose in concentration. After a minute she answers, "Yeah, I have actually. They came by the school to talk to Dick a couple times."

"When?" I ask, maybe too quickly.

Taken aback a bit by my outburst. Barbra slowly begins to answer "I'm not exactly sure, the first time was last year. Dick has had lunch with them two or three times since then. He said they were old friends."

"Did Dick say anything else about them?" I ask.

"No, I never asked."

"Thank you Barbara" I say, walking away.

"Mr. Wayne" the girl calls after me. I turn as she asks concerned, "Is Dick really okay? Did those people do something to him?"

I struggle to answer. I can tell the girl is genuinely concerned about her friend, it almost isn't fair that I have to lie to her. "As far as I know he is doing fine" I finally blurt out.

Barbra nods yet seems skeptical of my answer. She makes her way into the school, looking back before she moves through the doors.

My phone rings in my pocket. I groan, not wanting to deal with work right now. Pulling the phone out of my pocket, I notice it is the League calling.

"Yes?" I say into the phone.

"Bruce!" Barry exclaims from the other line. "Weknowwheretheyare!"

"Barry slow down" I scowl. "What are you talking about?"

"We know where Jasmine and Dick are" Barry says slower. "They are at a gas station in southern New Hampshire."

"How do you know?" I ask fervently.

"J'onn's monitor system. Remember it scans faces on security cameras around the world. Dick and Jasmine just popped up."

I practically start sprinting to my car, needing to get to the Watchtower as soon as possible. "Any sign of Joey?"

"No. Just the two."

"I'm on my way."

-At the Watchtower-

"So does this program connect to every security system?" I ask J'onn.

"No" he answers. "Just lower quality such as gas stations, stores, or restaurants."

"But it will scan everyone's face who shows up on camera."

"Yes, then the computer will notify us on Dick and Jasmines whereabouts. I also programed Joey in, but he wasn't with the other two at the gas station, so I don't think he is traveling with them."

I nod, "Thank you J'onn. This is amazing."

J'onn looks surprised by my thank you. It is rare that I show the League any emotion, so appreciation isn't a common occurrence from me.

I sit down at one of the computers and begin to look over the tape from the gas station. Barry and J'onn watch the screen from behind me.

The first clip is of a car pulling into the gas station. But it doesn't go to a pump, instead it pulls into a parking space. Jasmine steps out of the driver's seat wearing a red tank-top and jean shorts; she is smirking at something. Dick gets out of the front passenger side, apparently on some rant. He is dressed in some black sweatpants and a jersey too big for him along with a baseball hat and sunglasses, hiding his identity somewhat. Jasmine rolls her eyes at Dick's antics and leads him into the store.

I flip to footage of inside the building. As the two enter, Dick runs to the food aisle while Jasmine goes towards the drinks. Jasmine grabs a few bottles of water, turns around and almost runs into Dick who had noticed he wasn't followed. Dick smiles sheepishly at the girl, who playfully nudges him. The two laugh and head towards the food. Dick begins to grab a couple bags of chips, only to put all but one back when Jasmine gives him a disapproving look. The rest of the footage is pretty much the same. The two grab some fruit, poptarts, lunchables, doughnuts, sandwiches and a few slices of pizza before checking out. Jasmine pays for the food with some cash, and the two leave the building. As they walk back to their car, Dick must make a sassy comment because Jasmine throws the receipt in his face. The two then get in the car and drive off.

"At least we know he's okay" Barry says. I don't respond.

J'onn adds "Robin seems to be acting pretty normal. That is good."

I am relieved to know that Dick is out and healthy. I've been having nightmares of him being locked up and tortured in some basement. Now those fears are somewhat settled, but not completely. I still can't get what Zucco said out of my head.

"The program will notify me whenever their faces pop up?" I ask.

"Yes. It will also give you their location."

I pull up a map and begin adjusting it's settings to connect to the program. Barry looks over my shoulder and inquires, "What are you doing?"

"Having the computer keep track of where the two show up. It they show a pattern, hopefully we can intercept them at some point."


	7. Part 1 Chapter 2

Part 2

Chapter 2

_8:23 PM November 24__th__ 2010, Batcave_

I rub my sore shoulders while watching my computer screen. Today I was thrown into a wall during a fight. My armor prevented any injury, but my back has been pretty stiff since.

"Here, let me help" Selina's voice purrs into my ear. Two hands begin to massage my shoulders. I lean back into my chair making it easier for her to reach, thankful for the relief.

"Rough day?" Selina asks.

I nod, "Urien held up a clothing store in Ohio. He had hostages, so Clark and I showed up to help."

"Where in Ohio? Columbus?"

"No, Millersburg" I correct.

"Never heard of it."

"Neither did I until today."

"Did you catch him?" Selina asks.

I frown, "No. He and his henchmen put up quite a fight. It took Superman, Superboy and I rescue all the hostages. By then Urien and all his men had gotten away."

"Isn't this like the third small town he has shown up in?"

"Fourth" I groan as Selina begins working on a knot. "I don't get it. It's like he chooses the most random towns in the US, then decides to upset random small business owners. He doesn't take much of a profit, trashes the place, then leaves."

"Probably just enjoys the thrill. Did you say Superboy was there?" Selina asks confused.

"Yes. Clark seems to have finally gotten his act together and started training the boy."

"That's good" I can hear Selina smile. "What brought that on?"

I tense up, "Dick leaving."

Selina stops rubbing my shoulders. "Oh" she says dejectedly.

A pregnant quiet fills the room. Selina sits in a chair next to me, looking gloomy. We both listen to the computer buzz, running J'onns program through Gotham Academy's security videos. Selina watches the screen then asks hopefully

"Anything new come up?"

"No" I sigh.

We have been going over the school's tapes for days with little success. There was one tape where Jasmine and Joey showed up and had lunch with Dick. Nothing really happened, the three just ate in a more secluded part of the outdoor lunch area and talked. That occurred at the beginning of the school year. It isn't much, but it did bring Joey back into the picture.

Before I found that clip, it was assumed that Joey dropped out of the picture since Barbara said she had only seen him last year. Joey hasn't shown up anywhere with Dick and Jasmine so far at their trip stops. The Watchtower's computer has caught the two on a few cameras around the country, but only in smaller towns for a few minutes. Usually it is a grocery store or a thrift shop. They are either buying food or selling random electronics. A couple times Jasmine has also popped up in a car garage to sell them parts. It is strange, but I guess it explains how they have money.

"It is Dick's birthday next week" Selina whispers next to me. I look over to see her eyes reddening, tears threatening to fall. "I had gotten him that skateboard he pointed out the last time the three of us went to dinner downtown. The clear one with the cityscape painted on it."

"He would have loved it" I say, recalling how excited Dick had been when he spotted the board in a shop window. My chest tightens thinking about next week. It hasn't slipped my mind that Dick's birthday is coming up. I had actually bought him a present too, hoping that he would be back in time for me to give it to him. It is a Wayne family tradition to receive a watch on your fourteenth birthday, the age a child usually enters high school. Dick of course has been in high school for a while, but I still wanted to continue the tradition. The watch I bought has a simple black band, but an impressive face. A decorative elephant is the background on the face, not a childish elephant but it did have a joyful hint to it. Dick has always loved the animal, he still has his old stuffed elephant Peanut, so I though he would like the watch. I take in a deep breath, wondering if I will ever be able to give him the present.

Selina sniffles next to me. It is rare that I see her get this upset. I pull Selina's chair over and put my arm around her, she lays her head on my chest. We stay in this position for what feels like hours, but I know is only a few minutes.

The past couple weeks have been difficult at the manor. Alfred, Selina and I have struggled dealing with Dick's disappearance. None of us talk about it unless something big happens. I have kept myself busy with Batman and investigating, not giving myself the time to think about my grief.

Alfred appears to be handling the situation well externally, but I know he is having difficulty with all of his daily tasks. Every meal he still sets a place for Dick and cooks too much food. I have also seen him spend quite a bit of time in the boy's room, staring at Dick's possessions and straightening out items on the shelves.

Selina has also thrown herself into investigating the mob Zucco used to belong to. She hasn't had much success since the lower level mobsters don't have any information. Selina also doesn't have any good connections with the mob like she does with Gotham's villains, making it even more difficult for her.

"I want him back Bruce" Selina whimpers, a tear falling down her cheek. "I thought that we would have found him by now."

"So did I" I say, taking in a deep breath. "I haven't been able think of anything but finding him."

"You know the last time I saw Dick he called me mom."

"I do know. He has thought of you that way since he was little."

I feel Selina smile into my chest. This is the first time we have talked about this stuff. Dick's disappearance and his and Selina's relationship. Before we had a silent mutual understanding, but this is the first time we have sat down and discussed it.

"I'm glad he had you" I tell Selina. "Even when you and I were fighting, I was always glad you and him were close."

I feel another tear run down Selina's cheek and only my shirt. "We'll find him right?"

"I won't stop until we do" I state. Selina looks up and gives me a kiss. The kiss lasts for a while, until Selina breaks it off smirking. "Remember how he hated it when we did that? He used to squirm and whine when he was younger."

I chuckle, "Even at the age of thirteen he would make faces." I give her another kiss.

We both laugh for a minute. Then suddenly Selina's face grows serious and she stares at me.

"Bruce" she starts. "Do you remember the first time we brought Dick to an event? The benefit for the children's hospital."

I frown, recalling the disastrous evening, "Yes, why."

"Remember when we kissed in the limo beforehand and Dick compared us to some maintenance worker in the circus. Wasn't his name Joey?"

I sit up straight, remembering the story Dick had told us years ago. "Yes, and he had a younger sister named Jasmine."

_11:29 AM November 25__th__ 2010, Wayne Manor_

Since Dick left, I've been slacking on some of my Wayne Enterprises work. Lucius has been on my back the past week about some paperwork I've been ignoring lately. Normally I would be on top of it, but recently I haven't been able to concentrate on anything other than finding Dick. Today though, Lucius had called Alfred who forced me into my office to finish up the paperwork. At least I don't have to leave the manor, so after I'm done I can go back down to the batcave.

Besides, this gets my mind off of the call I've been expecting from Pop Haly. I have tried getting ahold of him many times, but so far I have been unsuccessful. The circus is currently touring Europe, so it is unlikely that Haly will have any idea where Dick is now. But hopefully he can confirm if the Jasmine and Joey from the circus is or is not the same as the Jasmine traveling with Dick. I am already ninety percent sure she is, remembering the black haired girl who pulled Dick out of the tent when his parents fell. If that was Jasmine, that would also explain what Zucco meant when he said I've seen her before but was focused on someone else. The someone else being Dick.

I've also still been trying to get ahold of Dick's uncle, but he is still on vacation. It doesn't necessarily surprise me too much. I haven't met the man personally. But remembering talking to my lawyer during the adoption and speaking to the man's current doctor gave me an idea of what the man is like. Marcus Grayson seems to be a flake.

My phone goes off, but it isn't a call. Instead it is an alert telling me Jasmine has been spotted, but no Richard. They are currently visiting a gas station in Conway Kentucky. I curse. Ever since J'onn installed his program, the League has been keeping a lookout to see if Dick or Jasmine ever pop up somewhere we can intercept them. But the two teens are smart. They only visit small towns and are only there for a few minutes. Nobody is able to reach their location quick enough, trust me we've all tried.

So far there has been no real pattern to the two's travels either. They are staying near the east and are traveling south, but that is the only constant. Otherwise Dick and Jasmine appear all over the place. One day they will be in New York, the next day Indiana. After that they went to Pennsylvania, North Carolina and now Kentucky. That is just in the past week. I'm shocked by the speed they two are traveling at in their cars. That's another thing, they get a new car almost every time we can see it on camera. So the League and I can't even rely on that as a constant.

Something that is starting to concern me, is the absence of Dick in the recent security videos. Over the past few days, Jasmine has appeared four times without Dick. The second time she walked into a grocery store with a blonde-haired man in his early twenties. When I first saw the footage, I thought it may have been Joey with dyed hair, but zooming in I saw the man didn't look anything like Joey. Jasmine and the unknown man picked up a few items, until Jasmine suddenly freaked out for no reason. She threw her purple jacket at the man's face and ushered him out the door. Jasmine then grabbed their items, paid for them, and left. To say it was strange would be an understatement. Since then there hasn't been another sighting of the blonde or Dick. Watching the new video, Jasmine just bought Dick's favorite chips and cereal. So that at least tells me there is still a good chance Dick is still with her but is staying in the car while Jasmine is in the stores.

The video is interrupted by a call. My heart rate quickens when I see it is Pop Haly's number.

"Hello" I answer.

"Mr. Wayne, this is Pop Haly."

"I know, thank you for getting back to me."

"No problem, sorry it took a while. What can I help you with?" the circus owner asks cheerfully.

"Do Jasmine and Joey Kelly still work for your circus?"

There is a long pause. "I don't recognize those names" I can tell the man is lying.

"Are you sure" I say, a bit aggressively. "Because Dick told me about a Joey who worked at your circus with his sister Jasmine."

Haly sighs, "Look Mr. Wayne. Those two haven't worked for me in a long time, I can't give you much information."

"Anything you can tell me about them will help. Especially if it is about Jasmine."

"What is this about Mr. Wayne?"

I ignore his question. "When did they begin working for you?"

Haly hesitates before answering "November of 2002."

"So three months before I took Dick in" I state. "How close were they to Dick?"

"Why do you want to know!" the man snaps. His voice one of anger and…fear?

I waver on what to say next. Haly obviously is hiding something and doesn't seem like he is willing to let anything slip. When I spoke to the man at the circus all those years ago, he seemed to truly care about Dick. Maybe enough to tell me the truth about Jasmine and Joey.

"Jasmine kidnapped Dick."

A pause, "Did she kidnap him or did Dick go willingly?" Haly's voice is full of doubt at my words.

I falter. "How did you know that?" I say suspicion dripping from my voice.

"Because I know Jasmine and Joey would never hurt Dick."

"I want to know why she would take him in the first place. The note Dick left said he left for my safety; what the hell is that about!" I fume.

"You said Jasmine took Dick, is Joey with them?" the man asks.

"No."

"Oh dear" Haly mumbles to himself. "Trust me Mr. Wayne, you don't want to know."

"Believe me I do!" I practically yell into the phone.

"No you don't. Look…If Dick is with Jasmine that means he is fine. She has been on the road most of her life, she can take care of him. Once you get to know Jasmine she…"

"I don't care what you think of her Haly! That girl took my son away from me!"

"I can't tell you what you want to know Mr. Wayne" Haly says nervously. "I myself don't know everything about the girl's history and identity. But what I do know I promised Jasmine and Joey I would never tell another person."

"You know…you are the second person to tell me that."

"Doesn't that say anything to you?" Haly pleads. "Trust me Mr. Wayne, you don't want to go digging into this. I wish I didn't know the little bit I do. Take my advice, leave this matter be. I know you were close to Richard but you have to let him go. Don't try to find him."

"How could you say that! He's my son!"

"And you must let him go. For your own sake, don't look into this. There is a reason Richard left with Jasmine, to keep you safe. Going after him would put you in great danger like it did the Graysons."

"I don't care what happens to me as long as Richard is safe" I declare. "If this girl, this Jasmine, puts him in danger or hurts him in any way…"

Haly cuts me off "None of this is her fault."

"Explain to me how that is true, because I'm finding it _very_ hard to believe" I growl.

"I can't tell you! Even knowing Jasmine exists puts you and me in danger. The less you know the better. I beg you Mr. Wayne, leave Jasmine and Richard alone. Stop looking for more information on them or their whereabouts. Allowing the two to disappear is what is best."

"So you're not going to tell me anything" I snarl. "My son goes missing and you refuse to give me the littlest bit of information."

Haly pauses and sighs "Jasmine's last name isn't Kelly, its Russello. That is all I can tell you. Goodbye Mr. Wayne."

The line goes dead.

_4:41 December 1__st__ 2010, Atlanta Georgia_

Finally. She finally showed up near a Zeta tube.

Five minutes ago, I got a notification of Jasmine showing up at a restaurant in downtown Atlanta. She even sat down to have dinner. I'll be at her location in less than two minutes.

When I received the alert, I was in the batcave looking at some of Dick's old costumes. Selina, Alfred and I weren't really in a talking mood; it being Dick's birthday has us all a bit more depressed today. Selina sat down in Dick's room this morning and hasn't come out since. I don't even know what Alfred was up too all day, I never left the batcave.

Then I got the alert. Less than a second later, I was in the zeta tube heading to Georgia. Now I am outside the restaurant Dick and Jasmine are supposedly at.

Through the window, I see Jasmine sitting at a table observing the menu and chatting with a waitress who after writing something down walks away. I rush through the door, past the surprised hostess, and up to the table. Jasmine doesn't notice me walk up to her table until I clear my throat.

Jasmine looks up from her menu in confusion, then recognition flows through her face. Her eyes grow wide as she makes a move to stand.

"Don't even think about running" I growl. The girl slowly sits back down. Taking the seat across from her, I glare and ask "Where is Richard?"

Jasmine stares emotionlessly for a second before saying "Who?"

"Don't play dumb" I command. "You know exactly who I'm talking about, who I am and why I'm here."

"Bruce Wayne correct?" she states.

"Where is Dick" I repeat.

"Well that is a question I think is better suited for your doctor."

"Cut the crap and answer my question" I snarl.

Jasmine doesn't seem fazed by my aggression. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I know you took him. I caught you two on my security cameras." She tenses and looks confused when I mention the security system. I continue, "Stop with the games and tell me where my son is."

"Is there a problem here?" a familiar voice asks behind me. I whip around and am disappointed when I see a blonde haired man behind me. The same man who was in the one video. He takes in a quick breath when I turn around and his eyes widen. "Bruce Wayne" the man says, his voice lower than before.

"Who are you?" I snap.

"I…um…James" the man stutters. He looks over my head at Jasmine then back at me. There is a bit of panic in his eyes that he is covering well; a normal person wouldn't have recognized it. "What are you doing here?"

"Your girlfriend here kidnapped my son."

James's eyes soften a bit. Jasmine tells me "I didn't kidnap anyone."

"Look, I know about you and your past. You and your brother ran away from the mob to join the circus. I don't know why you took such an interest in Dick. But just because you knew him when he was six doesn't mean you can brainwash him into following you."

"You know nothing about my past! And I have never _brainwashed_ anyone" she hisses.

"Hey" James interjects. "Let's all calm down here. Mr. Wayne, this is all a big misunderstanding…"

I stand up to tower over the man. Luckily the table is more out of the way than the rest of the dining room, so we haven't attracted too much attention. "I haven't seen my son in a month because of this girl. Not knowing where or how he is. I have been looking incessantly for him over the last month, having to rely on gas station security tapes to know if he's alive. Now I finally find this girl and she is trying to play dumb. Trust me this is no _misunderstanding_."

James eyes are the size of watermelons, filled with guilt. "I'm sorry" he whimpers.

"Who the hell are you anyway" I snap. "What do you have to do with any of this?"

"I…I" he begins.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A BIRTHDAY AT TABLE 5!" a waitress yells as she makes her way over to our area, carrying a cake. I recognize her as the waitress Jasmine was talking to before I came in. A couple other waiters are behind her, clapping and singing a tune. The waitress sets the cake on the table and cheers "Everyone its James's birthday today!"

The restaurant applauses. I don't pay any of that any mind though. The pieces are starting to fit together in my mind. The man's familiar voice, his guilt ridden look when I was speaking, and now it's his birthday.

"Dick?" I ask stunned.

The man doesn't respond, he only stares at me with panic in his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, when the fire sprinklers go off.

The restaurant explodes in noise as the guests yell from shock of the falling water. I look to the ceiling for one second from surprise. When I look back down, Dick is gone. I turn and see that Jasmine has also disappeared. A crowd is pushing their way through the restaurant's exit, trying to escape the water. I run to the crowd, desperately trying to spot Dick or Jasmine.

When I finally make it outside, there is no hope in finding where they went. The street is crowded with people, from the restaurant and not. Still I scan my surroundings, hoping to spot them. But they have disappeared.

I don't know how long I stand there.

I can't get myself to move. The restaurant has cleaned up and have started seating people again by the time I can think again.

Every emotion is running through my body right now. I'm shocked, confused, angry at myself for letting them get away, heartbroken, weak, but most of all useless. I can't even wrap my mind around what I just encountered.

How could Dick make himself look like that? Was that Dick? Yes. He had to be. Why else would he act that way? And his voice, his voice was Dick's. He even spoke like Dick did. But how is that possible? His face is completely different, it is longer and has different coloring. He also grew almost a foot taller.

My buzzing cell phone pulls me from my thoughts. In a daze I answer it

"Bruce Wayne."

"Mr. Wayne! This is Marcus Grayson, I've heard you have been trying to get a hold of me. What is this about?"

Still in a stupor, I answer "I have a few questions about your family."

"Not much to tell Mr. Wayne" Marcus chuckles. "There isn't much left."

"Do you have any children?"

"Not that I know of" the man jokes. "If I do, tell them to come over and visit anytime. Actually, when I said there wasn't much left, I was serious. I don't have any blood relation that is still alive."

"That can't be true" I say confused. "I adopted your nephew. Don't you remember?"

There is a pause. Then Marcus slowly begins to recall, "Oh yeah. Forgot about that kid."

"He's you nephew!" I exclaim.

"Look, after John joined the circus we lost touch. I haven't even met the kid since John and Mary adopted him."

My heart skips a beat. "Adopted?"

"Yeah, they sent me pictures. Dam he was a cute baby, wonder what he looks like now."

"I didn't know the Grayson's adopted Dick" I practically stutter.

"Not many people do" Marcus explains. "They got him from some rundown Austrian orphanage. John had written me a letter saying that the orphanage had him and his wife sign one sheet of paper. Then off they went."

I am frozen in place. The world seems to stop around me. I hear Marcus calling out to me over the phone, but I don't respond to him. My stomach is doing backflips, my head feels as if it will explode any second. I can't focus my eyes on anything for longer than two seconds. Reality feels like it is falling away.

My mind is racing, trying to process everything that has happened. Day turns into night, but I am still standing in the same place, phone held up to my ear.

Hours pass. Marcus had hung up long ago, leaving me listening to a dialtone. The crowd decreases, everyone going home due to the time growing later. Street lamps turn on, the restaurant closes. The workers give me strange looks as they pass, but I don't pay them any attention. At some point my mind went from a million thoughts per second, to off. It is completely blank.

I hear a swoosh sound behind me, but don't turn around. A hand rests itself on my shoulder.

"Bruce" Clark says. I don't respond. "How long have you been out here?" I just stare at the road.

Clark sighs, "C'mon lets go, Selina is worried sick about you." He pulls on my arm a bit, trying to get me to move.

"I saw him Clark" I state. The first words I have spoken in hours.

"Saw who? Dick? I know about the alert form earlier."

I look at Clark, staring him in the eyes so he knows I am completely serious when I say

"I don't know who he is."

**So what do you all think? Send me some reviews on where you think this story is going!**


	8. Part 1 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_6:13 PM December 2__nd__ 2010, Watchtower_

"That can't be true" Wonder Woman states.

"It was Dick, I'm sure of it" I say with confidence.

"It's not possible. How could Dick grow a foot and completely change his appearance to this extent?" She argues back.

I hear murmurs of agreement from the rest of the League. Those who have been involved with the investigation of finding Robin all came for a meeting to discuss what happened yesterday. When I told them the story, I was met with much skepticism. Even Selina has an apprehensive look on her face.

"I know my son Diana" I snap. "I've taken care of him for the last seven, soon to be eight years. I know how he talks, walks, acts. He may not have looked like him, but that man was Dick."

Clark steps in, "Are you sure your mind isn't playing tricks on you? Maybe the stress of all that has been going on is getting to you."

"What are you trying to say" I snarl.

"I saw you outside that restaurant Bruce. To say that you were shaken is an understatement. The League is starting to worry about your state of mind."

"I'm not going crazy!" I yell.

"We didn't say that" Dinah speaks from her seat. "We are just wondering if this is in your head. You want answers so bad that you are seeing clues where there are none."

"I believe him" Selina whispers just loud enough so the room can hear. The League turns to look at her, all with concerned expressions. Selina continues, "It explains why Dick hasn't shown up on any security cameras lately, and why Jasmine freaked out at James in that gas station. Part of Dick's disguise must have malfunctioned and she covered it by throwing her jacket at him."

"There is no way those two could make a disguise that good" Oliver argues. "There isn't enough make-up in the world to change someone's face that much, and how did he grow so much in such a short period of time?"

"Stilts?" Barry suggests.

"He would have been walking funny if that were the case" Oliver dismisses.

"Basically Bruce" Clark interjects. "We just don't see how any of this is possible. Wouldn't a safer guess be that Dick isn't traveling with Jasmine anymore?"

"Then where would he be Clark" I snap. "Explain to me an alternative situation that explains Dick's recent absence and this new guy 'James' showing up."

Clark sighs. "You aren't thinking strait. I understand losing Dick is tough…"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING" I roar. The kryptonian freezes at my anger, along with the League. I continue, "You have no idea what I am going through. My _son_ disappeared and I don't even know why. Whenever I find someone who should give me answers, they all say refuse to tell me anything. We all know what that means, whatever trouble Dick is in is bad. Very bad. I just found out that everything I thought was his is false. The little boy I took in all those years ago, that I raised, cared for, loved, is not who I thought he was. I don't even know how to feel about that. You have been talking to Superboy for what, three weeks? You have no idea how I feel. At least you know who your kid is!"

I sulk for a while still clenching my fists in anger. The room is quiet, everyone waiting for me to calm down. They all have shocked expressions and are either looking at me with wide eyes, or at the ground. When my anger finally settles enough for me to calm down my heavy breathing, Oliver steadily speaks up

"You know who Dick is Bruce. He's who you raised him to be."

"I raised him to keep secrets and run off with former mobsters" I snap.

Oliver gives me a look, "Yes you raised him to keep secrets, what do you call being Robin." Ok, he's got me there. "But you also taught him that certain secrets keep those you care about safe. Remember what Dick's note said, he is just trying to keep you safe Bruce. He's still the same kid you raised, he's just in a bit of trouble. As for running off with the mobster, she's cute, what teenage boy wouldn't run off with her?" Oliver winces from Dinah's arm jabbing him in the side.

"Bringing up the girl" Barry redirects the conversation, "you said she has a new last name."

I nod, "Russello. At least that's what Pop Haly told me. I've looked into it, we have no files of a Jasmine or Joey Russello."

"How do we know Haly isn't lying" Clark inquires.

"I went to Blackgate again and asked Zucco if he recognized the name" I state.

"What did he say" Selina asks hopefully.

"He laughed and called me crazy for looking into Joey and Jasmine" I state, allowing myself to express my annoyance with the man. "But he did confirm the names."

"Have you told Young Justice about the names, maybe Dick brought them up at some point" Diana suggests.

"I haven't even seen the team since telling them about Robin's disappearance."

"You should really talk to them" Dinah insists. "They have all been asking about how the investigation is going. They all want to help, they just don't know how."

"Superboy has expressed to me his concern about Robin" Clark adds. "He keeps asking if we have found him or the girl yet."

"The entire team is worried. Not just about Robin, but you too" Barry states.

I sigh, "Can't you all take care of the team for a while. Tell them I have a trail and not to worry." It isn't good for the group of teenagers to be so concerned. It could distract them while on a mission.

"They don't want to hear it from us" Oliver explains. "They want to hear it from you."

Selina proposes "Why don't you give them their next mission? That will make them feel like things may go back to normal." The look Selina is giving tells me that it isn't a suggestion, as much as an order.

I sigh, "Fine. Anyone got a mission for them."

"Yeah" Barry says. "Tracking case, Sportsmaster."

I look over at Oliver, "Is that a good idea?"

Oliver shrugs, "If Artemis is fine with going; I have no objections. Red Arrow has also expressed an interest in going on a mission with the team. I'll see if he wants join in on this one, keep an eye out for her."

"I thought those two hated each other." I say.

The archer hesitates a bit before explaining "Roy has lightened up on Artemis lately."

"What brought that on?" Barry asks.

Oliver and Dinah give me a quick look then suddenly find the table very interesting. The lack of response gives all of us an answer. Seems like Clark isn't the only one to have an epiphany from Dick's leaving.

_5:04 PM December 5__th__ 2010, Mount Justice_

"Any questions?" I ask the teenagers after giving them the case's briefing.

The group gives each other apprehensive looks, before Kid Flash raises his hand. I grunt, signaling for him to ask his question.

"Any news on Robin?"

I pause, "We are tracking his movements."

"How about the girl?" Superboy questions.

"Of course you would ask about her" I hear M'gann mutter under her breath. The rest of the team seems to roll their eyes.

Superman, Flash and Green Arrow also showed up to the briefing. I give Clark a questioning look about Miss Martian's comment.

"Relationship issues" Clark whispers.

I nod understandingly and answer the boy's question. "For what we can tell, Robin is still traveling with the girl."

"Do you know who she is?" Superboy asks.

"Her name is Jasmine Russello. Do any of you recognize that name?" The team all shake their head, no. "How about Joey Russello?" I am again met with a negative answer.

"Who is that?" Red Arrow inquires.

"Jasmine's brother. He isn't traveling with Robin and Jasmine, but we are still looking into him."

"Do you have any idea where Jasmine and Robin are?" Wally asks.

"Not currently. They showed up in Michie Tennessee yesterday though."

Wally frowns, "Weren't they in Atlanta like four days ago?"

I glare at Barry. Who gives me a look back, "It's his best friend!"

I huff, "Yes. They have been traveling at an unusual fast speed and haven't made any long term stops. Which is one of the reasons the League and I haven't been able to intercept them yet."

"Do you know why Robin left?" Artemis speaks up.

"No" I snap. I regret it thought when I see the young archers taken aback look. Sighing, I clarify "There are still many holes in the investigation so far. Your mentors can explain the situation to you at a later time if you choose to ask."

"How did you figure out Jasmine's name?" Superboy inquires.

"Why do you care!" Miss Martian hisses.

"I'm curious" Superboy says irritated.

I glare at the couple, "Are you two going to be a problem?"

"No" Miss Martian snaps. Superboy gives her an annoyed look.

"How about you both stay back on this mission and discuss whatever problem you have" I order.

"I'm not the one with a problem" Superboy mumbles.

"Oh really" M'gann exclaims incredulously. "Whenever Robin is brought up, the first thing you ask about is this Jasmine."

"Because she is the one who took Robin. Why is me asking about her bad?"

"You obviously like her."

"I haven't even met her!" Superboy defends himself. "Besides, how could I like a girl who kidnapped our teammate?"

"That's what I would like to know" M'gann shoots back.

"Both of you may leave" I bellow. The two teens stop bickering, look at me, and glare at each other. Miss Martian storms off towards the living quarters, with a frustrated Superboy following behind her.

"Anyone else going to be a distraction on the mission?" I bark at the team. They all quickly shake their heads, a bit scared. "Then you may go." The teens make their way to the planning room to come up with a strategy for the mission.

When the team is gone, I turn Superman. "What the hell was that?" I ask referring to the fight.

Clark shrugs, "They have been like that for the past month."

"Yeah" Barry adds, "ever since Wally joked about Superboy having a crush on Jasmine, M'gann has been jealous."

"Is it true, does Superboy like Jasmine?" I ask Clark.

The man of steel shrugs, "It's hard to tell. Whenever I ask Connor about what he thinks of the girl, he brushes it off saying he has never met her. He definitely doesn't have the same feelings towards her as the rest of the team though. It's quite strange."

"It's just a crush" Oliver rolls his eyes. "All the boys have made comments about being attracted to Jasmine, even Roy."

"He's right" Barry confirms.

"She kidnapped their teammate!" I say flabbergasted.

"They know" Barry states, "and the entire team hates her for it. But it doesn't mean they don't find her cute. C'mon Bruce, like we never make jokes or comments about being attracted to villains we fight, no matter what horrible thing they did. One time it lead to you asking out Selina."

I look over at Clark, "What did you mean Superboy isn't reacting the same as the others?"

"Well Connor does still have the general dislike for her as the others, but he also seems to find her interesting" Superman explains. "He's seems to be the only one on the team to acknowledge that Dick appears to have left willingly, not by force."

"I see. Why has Miss Martian been so jealous of that?"

Barry rolls his eyes, "We don't know. According to Wally, Connor hasn't treated her any differently."

"Teenagers" Oliver mutters. "I remember when Roy started having girl problems, never understood why half of them occurred."

"Well Superboy and Miss Martian better get over their problem soon" I state. "It puts the team in danger if those two argue while on a mission."

_2:37 PM December 22__nd__ 2010, Watchtower_

The computers don't show much activity. A surprise since it is so close to Christmas. Sure there is a spike in store and car theft, but nothing that the police can't handle. I had to notify Barry about a bigger robbery in Central City, but that has so far been the only thing I have had to do while on monitor duty today. Not many League members have stopped by the tower today, too busy getting ready for Christmas.

Christmas. I sigh thinking about how this is another holiday I will miss with Dick. First his birthday, now Christmas. Selina and Alfred had been decorating the manor, trying to raise all our spirits. But it only reminded the three of us of what we were missing. I'm not sure if Selina or Alfred have shopped for presents. I am prepared in case they did, but I have a feeling we won't be in the mood for exchanging gifts when the day comes around.

Clark, Barry, and Oliver have asked if Selina, Alfred and I if we would like to join them. We declined all three. It wouldn't be right to bring them down on the holiday. Oliver is finally on better terms with Roy, and it is the first Christmas Artemis and her mother will be joining the Queens. Clark also told me he has big plans. He is taking Connor down to Kansas to meet his grandparents. It surprised me when Clark referred to the Kents as Connor's grandparents, but I'm glad he is finally accepting the boy.

A red dot appears on the monitor, indicating a bigger crime. The dot is over Duncan Oklahoma. Before even clicking on it, I know that it must be Urien. That villain has been hitting small towns. He doesn't do anything. Just shows up, scares people, maybe take some money, then leaves. There is no Zeta tube going to Oklahoma, so I send a notification to Superman who is in Kansas helping his parents get ready for Christmas. It will take a few minutes for him to reach Oklahoma, but it is the best we can do.

Pulling up video from the dot, I see that Urien appears to be robbing a car garage. Workers are hiding behind cars, tools, anything big enough to cover a body. Urien's masked henchmen are roaming around, all carrying big guns. One man stands out, Urien. His disguise is pretty plain. It is mainly black with green detailing on the body. The mask covers his entire head, even eyes, and is completely black. His henchmen are dressed in street clothes with gray masks. Urien seems to be saying something as he wanders the garage. I notice the cameras have sound, so I turn it on.

"Come on out sweetheart" Uriens voice sounds. "I won't hurt you, you know that. Why are you hiding? Come on out Jasmine."

My heart skips a beat when I see a teenage girl wearing a familiar purple jacket walk out from behind a car. She has sunglasses and a baseball hat on, hiding her features from the camera, but I still recognize her as the Jasmine traveling with Dick. She is also wearing a pair of much worn jeans and a gray tee-shirt. The girl shakily walks out from her hiding spot and towards Urien.

"Ah, there you are" Urien says smoothly. "Take off that disguise, let's see that pretty face."

Jasmine slowly takes the sunglasses off, letting them drop to the floor. Her hands shake as she takes off the hat, letting her black hair fall. I can see tears running down her terrified face. It looks like Jasmine is fighting each step she takes. If she is so scared, why is she doing as this madman says?

I grab my communicator, "Clark how far away are you from the robbery?"

"Fifteen minutes" Clark answers.

"Get there quick. Urien has Jasmine."

"Dick's Jasmine?" Clark asks.

"Yes" I growl. "Get there now."

I return my attention to video. Urien begins to chuckle as Jasmine gets closer, "Looking more like your mother every day. Not completely, she was much more beautiful."

Jasmine takes in a deep breath and glares, "Yeah, my father's genes are really holding me back."

Urien's hand flies across Jasmine's face. I wince as I hear the loud slap through the video. Jasmine falls to the floor as Urien hisses "Watch your mouth bitch." The villain then yanks on the girl's hair, pulling Jasmine back up to her feet. No matter what I think about her, I begin to feel bad for Jasmine at the moment. A thought pertaining the meaning behind their conversation surfaces in my mind, but for now I push it back.

"Now tell me, where's the brat you've been hiding from me. It's about time I met the little urchin" Urien snarls, still holding Jasmine by her hair.

My heart begins to race. He must be talking about Dick, who else would he be referring to? I see Jasmine bite her lip, painfully hard.

Frustrated with the girl, Urien tightens his grasp but begins talking in his soothing voice. "You want to tell me, don't you? Get rid of the kid who has been holding you back the past month. The one that has made you slow down and kept you in America. If it weren't for him, you might not even be in this position right now. Just think, you'll be free of the little annoyance if you tell me where he is."

As Urien talks, Jasmine's face struggles between believing his words and stopping herself from answering him. 'What the hell?' I think to myself confused. What is she doing?

Jasmine begins to stutter, "He's…I…he."

"That's right sweetheart, tell me. I'll make it all better" Urien urges caringly. He begins wiping tears away on her face while saying the soothing words.

From the corner of the screen, I see a brunette man sneak up behind Urien, carrying a pipe. I don't recognize the man, maybe he works at the garage. He is wearing jeans, a white tee shirt and a red and yellow flannel. I immediately know what the man is planning on doing. He almost makes it to Urien unnoticed, until a henchman yells

"BOSS!"

Urien whips around to be hit in the face by the pipe. The brunette put a lot of force into the hit and Urien falls to the ground. Jasmine still seems to be in a trance, only able to watch everything happening around her. The unknown man picks Jasmine up bridal style and runs to the door.

He almost makes it out, but a henchman tackles the man. Jasmine, the brunette and the henchman go flying. Luckily the fall seems to knock Jasmine out of her trance and she jumps to her feet. Running over to her savior and the henchman, she begins to help the brunette up. The henchman grabs onto the man's leg, only to be kicked in the head by Jasmine. The rest of the henchmen point their guns at the duo.

Urien by now has recovered and is standing. "Stop" he yells at the two, pointing a gun at them.

Jasmine freezes, while the man begins trying to usher her out of the garage. Urien aims his gun and takes a shot.

I hear Jasmine scream in pain and crumble to the ground. The brunette yells "JAS!" and kneels to help her. Urien takes a few steps towards the pair; the man yells at him menacingly "Stay back!"

Urien chuckles "Ah there you are, you look different. Interesting" and continues towards the two. Suddenly Jasmine raises a hand and swipes it from her right to left. As she does the odd motion, tires and paint cans suddenly crash into Urien and his men, sending them to the ground.

The brunette tries to help Jasmine up, but she screams for him to wait. She hovers her hand over her stomach where she was shot. As Jasmine's hand wobbles and face grimaces with pain as I see something rise out of her wound. I can't believe my eyes as I see the bullet levitate above the girl's body before dropping. After the piece of metal falls to the ground, Jasmine nods her head. The man picks her up and runs out of the garage. I can hear a car off-screen start up.

Looking at the time, I see that Clark won't be able to the garage in time to catch them. He is still seven minutes away and I have no idea where the two are going.

Urien and his men begin to recover. The henchmen run to the door, until Urien orders them "Stop. Let them go." He chuckles "She won't be much use to me for a few days." The off-screen car screeches away as the group makes their way outside.

Minutes pass. I can only assume Urien and his men get away by car. A few minutes after they leave, Superman shows up at the garage. He looks around at the mess and calls me.

Before Superman can get one word out, I say into the communicator "They got away. Make sure the garage workers are okay then come to the Watchtower. You need to see this."

-An hour later-

Selina, Alfred, and Clark finish watching the recent video. Each having similar reactions I did when I saw it the first time. Pity when Urien is messing with Jasmine, confusion by the girl's actions, shock by the floating objects, horror when Jasmine is shot, and relief when Jasmine and the man escape. If confuses me at first when I feel empathy for the girl who has caused so much trouble. But hearing how Urien talked to her, I am beginning to understand why she is on the run. Now to figure out how Dick fits into all of this.

Clark is the first to speak when the video ends, "So she has telekinesis."

"Looks like it" I agree.

"She must be some sort of alien or sorcerer or…" Selina begins to mutter frantically.

"I have no idea" I cut her off.

"That man…" Selina stutters, still in shock from the video. "He must be Dick. Right? I mean if Dick changed his appearance once, he could do it again."

"That's what I was thinking" I state.

"Okay, I believe you. This is the second man to show up with Jasmine out of the blue yet has a relationship with her. I don't know how he is doing it, but that is Dick" Clark tells us defeated.

"Sir?" Alfred begins. "Do you think that Master Richard's ability to change his appearance is linked to the girl's telekinesis?"

"I don't see exactly how the two powers are liked unless they are both martians" I point out.

Clark shakes his head, "J'onn would have picked up on Dick not being human at some point. Besides, how many times has one of us done blood work on the boy? Whatever those two are doing, it isn't by using any alien powers."

"So magic?" Selina asks.

"I don't think so" I disagree. "Jasmine didn't say any spells when she made the objects move and I haven't heard of any magic that makes someone change their appearance."

"Doctor Fate and Klaron never say spells" Clark points out.

"They are also supernatural beings, not human."

We all fall silent, not able to think of any other explanation for what we have just viewed. I rack my brain trying to think of anything, but I'm unsuccessful. I change the subject to one of equal importance,

"So Urien obviously has known Jasmine for some time."

"What the hell was that about?" Clark asks a bit angry. "He knew Jasmine's mother?"

"I think we can all guess what those two's relationship" Alfred mumbles.

Selina takes in a heavy breath, "Urien's her father."

"That would explain the slap he gave her after she insulted her father's genes and why Urien knows what her mother looked like" I say.

"Some dad" Selina mutters under her breath. Selina has always had a soft spot for victims of child abuse. She flinched the most seeing Urien slap Jasmine and let out a loud gasp when he shot her. "He seemed to know of Dick, do you think they are related?"

"If they are, not as close as Jasmine and Urien" I state. "Urien called Jasmine sweetheart and at least acknowledged having met her before. He just referred to Dick as a brat she's been traveling with. Dick also was able to resist whatever Urien was doing to Jasmine."

"Yeah what was going on with that?" Clark interjects. "Was he using some mind control or something?"

"Looks like it" Selina agrees. "She was fighting whatever it was. Especially when Urien was trying to get her to tell him where Dick was."

"Master Bruce" Alfred says, gaining everyone's attention. "The villain seemed to be very interested in finding Master Richard. I'm starting to think that the girl didn't have Master Richard leave with her for her own sake."

I finish Alfred's thought, "She's protecting him."

_11:56 AM December 28__th __2010, Watchtower_

"So who can take the January seventh day shift?" Superman asks.

The League is having our monthly meeting to determine monitor room shifts and give updates on all cases that has happened over the last month. Going over the events of the month isn't too bad. But determining who does what shift for the monitor room is torture. Most of the time Martian Manhunter watches the monitors since they are his technology. But the shifts he can't cover are difficult to fill because nobody wants to do it. When I was in charge of making the schedule, I just assigned people to shifts. But since I started my investigation with Dick's disappearance, I let Clark take over. Instead of sticking to how I did it, Clark decided to be nice and ask for people to volunteer for shifts. It has been a disaster.

"Anyone available on January seventh?" Clark asks again. When nobody at the table raises their hand, he becomes frustrated "C'mon guys! Anyone?"

The room remains quiet for a while until finally Barry raises his hand. "Thank you Flash!" Clark exclaims. "Okay, how about the night shift for January seventh?"

I inwardly groan. This is the biggest waste of time. We haven't even started reviewing December's events and missions, yet it has already been forty five minutes. The League begins to start shifting in their seats, already getting bored with the meeting.

Everyone practically sighs in relief when the computer sends us an alert, distracting us from this never-ending meeting. Clark begrudgingly presses the button for the computer to show what the alert is for. I jump out of my seat when I see what it is.

Jasmine has been spotted at the Top of the World restaurant in Las Vegas. A live video feed from the hotel shows her and the brunette I assume to be Dick, being seated at a table with a man in his early twenties. Jasmine is dressed in her usual dark purple leather looking jacket with black pants and a tight black top. 'Dick' is wearing jeans and a long sleeve dark blue sweater. The dark haired man they are meeting is in a suit, appearing to be schmoozing the two.

"Who is that they are meeting?" I order the computer to search. It takes about three seconds for the machine to give me an I.D.

"Royce Sita?" Barry says confused. "Why are they talking to him?"

"You know who that is?" I ask.

"Yeah. He's a stage magician. Iris and I saw his act a few years ago when we went to Vegas."

I start heading to the door. There is a zeta tube entrance only a few blocks from the restaurant, I can be there in less than five minutes. Clark calls out to my retreating form

"Batman wait."

"I am not passing up a chance to get my son back for the sake of a meeting Superman" I snap.

"I know" Clark says. "I'm going with you."

"As am I" Wonder Woman stands from her seat.

I nod and we head out the door.

-At the restaurant-

People get out of the way pretty quickly when they see Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman coming through. We quickly get to the top floor of the building where the restaurant is. The dining room is a circular room that rotates slowly and has windows for an outside wall so guests can look out over the Vegas Strip.

The hostess stares at us in shock and the guests steadily grow quiet when we enter the restaurant. I scan the room and spot Jasmine, the brunette and Sita sitting across the restaurant. Jasmine and Sita appear to be arguing while the man tries to calm Jasmine down.

Jasmine notices the room's silence, and looks around. She spots the three of us walking over and verbally curses. The man and Sita look over and see us. Sita stiffens while 'Dick' begins to panic. The three at the table stand, looking like they are about to bolt.

Superman, Wonder Woman and I make it to the table. Jasmine tries to run left but Diana catches her. Sita looks at Superman and I, shrugs, then sits down back down. The brunette man looks at me and says, "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to help you" I try to calm 'Dick' down.

"We haven't done anything wrong. Leave us alone" the man asserts.

"I know it's you" I state. The man's face remains stoic.

"What are you talking about?"

"Batman" Superman whispers to me, "We should bring them to the Watchtower. We don't want people watching." I look around and see all the restaurant goers staring.

I focus on the man again, "Come with us now" I order.

The man's eyes flash between Wonder Woman holding back a struggling Jasmine and me. He shakes his head and is about to respond, but is interrupted.

The loud sound of a guns shooting dozens of bullets echoes through the dining room. I whip around to see Urien and some henchman exit the elevator at the front. Guests dive to the floor for cover.

Behind me Jasmine shrieks "You rat!" Turning I see Sita smirking at the angry girl. Jasmine looks like as if she is about to tackle him, but is held back by Diana.

"What?" he ask in a mocking defense. "Your daddy pays well."

Since Diana is holding Jasmine's arms behind her back, Jasmine can't take a punch at the man. Instead she jumps in the air, using Diana as a foundation, and kicks her feet at Sita in a pike position. Her feet stay together, making it look like she jumps on the man's face before gracefully landing on the ground. I have to admit, it was pretty impressive. How is she so agile when I know she has a somewhat fresh bullet wound?

Another round of bullets sound through the room. Superman speeds over to Urien and pins him to the wall. A couple henchmen aim their guns at Superman while the others begin destroying the restaurant. Some are flipping tables, a couple are knocking down walls with axes, and a few are heading over to where Wonder Woman, Jasmine, the man and I are sitting. After the kick in the face, Sita had fallen backwards out of his chair and is currently skulking away. Guests are either screaming under tables or trying to crawl to the exit.

I storm over to the approaching attackers and begin fighting. Like all of Urien's men, they are well trained and put up a good fight. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a few trying to take down the brunette man. Diana is trying to keep ahold of a struggling Jasmine, but lets go when a henchman approaches.

Knocking out one of the men I'm fighting, I block the bullets being shot at me with my cape. When the shooter reloads, I take a swing at him. He blocks my attack and tries to hit me with his gun. He tries to kick me, but I grab his leg and throw him over a table.

A blue blur passes in front of me. Looking to my left, I watch Superman grab Jasmine, who is also fighting a henchman, and throw her into the wall. Jasmine pained scream is cut short by Clark pinning her into the wall with great force. The wall indents where Jasmine is smashed into it.

"Superman stop!" I yell.

He doesn't listen and slaps Jasmine. An angry look is written across Clark's face and he is screaming at Jasmine "This is all your fault! If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened." Slap.

I run over and try to pry the man of steel away from the screaming girl. It isn't until Diana comes over and uses her superstrength that we are able to make him stop. Superman has a crazed look on his face and is still glaring at the slumping Jasmine.

The ceiling begins to creek from the room's walls being destroyed by the henchmen and Superman smashing Jasmine into them. I scan the room to make sure all the civilians have gotten out. Not seeing any, I return my attention to the angry Superman.

"Get off of me!" I hear Dick's voice yell from behind me. Urien is fighting the brunette man, and looks like he is winning. Leaving Wonder Woman to deal with Superman, I run over to help my son.

The man is punching at Urien, who blocks his blows easily. Urien sends a kick to 'Dick's' stomach then grabs him by the throat. While choking the man, Urien begins to say

"Now I…" he doesn't finish. I grab the villain from behind and pull him away from the man. 'Dick' falls to the ground gasping for breath. He stumbles away towards the windows.

Urien growls, but doesn't begin to fight me. One of his henchmen try to tackle me from the side and we begin to battle. The fight takes most of my attention, but I see Urien head back to the elevator.

When I take down the henchman, the ceiling lets out another uneasy creek. The wall that Jasmine was knocked into collapses. As it does, the ceiling above it begins to steadily fall in a wave heading towards where 'Dick' is still trying to recover.

"No!" I scream and sprint to the gasping man.

Before I get there, a head of long black hair runs into the man. Both Jasmine and 'Dick' crash through the window, missing the collapsing ceiling. My heart drops to my stomach when the two fall over the ledge and out of sight.

Urien and his men dash to the exit. I let them escape, at this point not caring about capturing them.

I run to the window, expecting to see the bodies falling. Instead I am shocked to see Jasmine grabbing onto the man and floating. Well not floating. The two bodies seem to be being pushed up by balls of air, gently being thrown to a neighboring building's roof. They roughly land, splaying out on the cement.

Superman flies by me in a blur and lands on the same roof as the two. He storms over to where Jasmine and Dick are laying, picks up Jasmine and throws her into the ground. The brunette tries to stand.

Wonder Woman appears next to me, with one look she knows what to do. Diana grabs me by the arms and quickly flies us to the fight. Superman is kicking and screaming at the bloody Jasmine. I begin to worry for the girl. Superman doesn't seem to be trying to kill her, but he is defiantly determined to hurt her as much as possible.

As we approach, the brunette man stands. He begins desperately yelling at Superman to stop. I land on the roof and run to the fight. Diana grabs Superman, who is still trying to get at Jasmine.

"STOP, PLEASE!" the man is yelling in Dick's voice. "UNCLE CLARK PLEASE!"

That snaps Superman out of his trance. He immediately slumps and has a dazed look on his face. Wonder Woman, Superman and I stare at the man.

"Stop" the man says again. Slowly his brown hair turns darker and slightly longer. His brown eyes turn a familiar light blue and grow bigger. The once round shaped face becomes more angular as the body begins to shrink. Richard stands before us, looking like he did the day he left, except beaten.

"Please" he gasps before falling unconscious to the ground.

**So how was that? Please tell me what you did and did not like about this chapter. I have the plot of the story all figured out. Now it is just adding details. I would very much enjoy your feedback for where you think the story is going.**


	9. Part 1 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_3:07 PM December 28__th__ 2010, Watchtower_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I yell at Clark.

For Dick and Jasmine's sake, I waited until we had them back to the Watchtower to speak my mind to Superman about what he did. My first priority was getting the two medical attention, especially Jasmine because of the state she is in. Now since we have them back at the Watchtower being worked on in the med bay, I am holding nothing back.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THE GIRL!"

Superman can't look me in the eye. He, Diana and I are in the conference room. Clark is currently sitting in a chair, staring at the floor with a horrified look on his face.

"I…I don't know" Clark stutters. "I was suddenly just so angry, I couldn't control myself."

"You couldn't _control_ yourself" I hiss. "Jasmine has a broken back, leg, ribs, and arm along with several fractures all over her body. Her lung is partially collapsed, not to mention the damage you could have done to her brain from how many times you smashed her head onto brick and cement. She could _die_ because you had a temper tantrum."

Clark takes in a stressed breath. "I can't…I…I can't believe I did that."

"Then why did you" Diana asks harshly. "I literally had to rip you away from the girl, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't" Clark mutters, half to himself. "When I pinned Urien to the wall, he kept telling me how I wasn't mad at him, but at Jasmine. How I wanted to hurt her for taking Dick away just like how she hurt all of us. He kept saying everything was her fault. All of that just kept running through my head the entire time I attacked her, none of my own thoughts could break through."

"Since when is it a good idea to listen to a villain!" I snarl.

"I wasn't trying to!" Clark exclaims defensively. "Once he started talking, I couldn't stop listening. After he told me I wanted to hurt Jasmine, for some reason I believed him. So I did what he told me to do, smash her around, immobilize her."

"What is wrong with you Clark" I hiss. "You know how lucky you are, that you didn't kill her."

"I know" Clark stutters, guilt dripping from his voice. "You don't think I feel awful about what I did? I do. I don't think I will ever be able to look at myself in a mirror again if she dies. I…I just couldn't think."

"I'd say" Diana snaps. "It took Dick screaming your name to get you to stop. You are also lucky that nobody was around to hear him use your civilian name."

Clark takes in another shaky breath and puts his head in his hands. "How are they doing?" he whispers miserably.

"We don't know" I hiss. "The med bay is still working on both of Richard and Jasmine."

Superman doesn't respond, instead he chooses to stare at the floor again. I can see him mentally beating himself up.

Diana shifts focus, letting Superman sulk. "Do we know if Dick is related to Jasmine yet?"

I shake my head while still glaring at Clark. "The blood work will take a day or two after the med bay begins. Right now though, they are more focused on taking care of the two, not running blood test."

"Did you notice what Sita said to Jasmine about her father."

"That he pays well? Yes. No doubt he was talking about Urien."

Diana sighs, "The poor girl, I could feel Jasmine tense up when he walked in. She was terrified. If what we think is true, that would mean Urien is also Joey's father. Do you think he had anything to do with why Joey hasn't shown up lately?"

"I have no idea, but that is the most likely explanation" I state.

"Should we tell the League everything that has happened?" Diana asks. So far, I have kept Jasmine and Dick's abilities a secret to most of the League. They know Dick has been disguising himself, but they don't know how. The only people who know everything is Clark, Diana, Selina, Alfred and I.

"No" I answer. "Until we figure out how Dick and Jasmine got their abilities, I don't want anyone to find out. There must be a reason Dick kept them a secret from me, and with everything that has been going on it is obvious having any knowledge about it is dangerous. Plus we still don't know what exactly this all is."

Diana nods and thinks for a while. She frowns and says "Do you think Urien also has some unusual abilities?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Dick and Jasmine's are quite different. Dick is a shape shifter, where Jasmine can levitate objects. Maybe Urien also has some powers, except its more mental" Diana explains. "Remember when he was talking to Jasmine in the garage footage. It sounds exactly like what he did to Clark."

"Don't make excuses for me Diana" Clark mumbles.

"I'm not" Diana says. "Think about it. At the garage Jasmine was almost in a trance just like Clark was at the restaurant. It took a mental or physical slap for both of them to snap out of it and return to normal. The only difference is Jasmine was somehow fighting it."

The conference room's doors bang open. A red blur enters the room and suddenly Flash is standing before us. "I just got your message. You really found him? Robin's back?"

I give Clark and Diana a look, telling them to drop our previous conversation. I need to take Diana's theory under consideration, it does make sense. Looking back to the speedster I answer "Yes. He is in the med bay along with Jasmine."

"Are they okay?"

"No!" I exclaim to the idiotic question. "If they were okay, why would they be in the med bay?"

"Well what happened?"

Glancing at Clark, I see he is still in shock from his actions. "Urien showed up and a fight broke out. We will explain everything at the next League meeting."

Clark gives me a grateful smile, I glare back. Until we figure out what happened to make Clark do what he did, the events of the fight will not be released to the League. It would hurt more than help at the moment.

-6 hours later-

I sit by Dick's bedside. His head is laying on the pillow in a way so his bruised face is looking at me. The med bay released him about an hour ago, having patched up his injuries. They also took him off the anesthesia, so hopefully he will wake soon.

Selina and Alfred arrived not too long after I called saying Dick was back. We waited together in a sitting room for hours, until the med bay said we could visit him. Ever since, all three of us have stayed by Dick's bedside and aren't planning on leaving any time soon. So far Clark, Diana, Barry, Wally, Roy and a few other Leaguers have visited. Some are staying in the residential area until Dick wakes up.

Jasmine hasn't been released yet since she had many more serious injuries. Dick only had a few fighting wounds, a couple fractured bones from falling onto the roof, and cuts from the broken glass he and Jasmine flew through. The med bay said he should recover after much sleep. Apparently the reason Dick collapsed on the roof was because his body is suffering from extreme exhaustion.

Staring at the sleeping small boy, a number of emotions flow through me. Fear for his health, relief to finally have him back, and many more. I am beyond concerned about what will happen once Dick does wake up. Will he be angry? Will he try to run again? Will he even talk to me?

It is now that I finally have to accept the reality of Dick's disappearance. Sure I knew he was gone, but I had never accepted how. I had always blamed the mysterious girl he left with, claiming she kidnapped my son because it was easier to digest than admitting the truth. But now I have to face the fact that Dick left by his own free will. I had always made sure to tell others that Dick left willingly, but nobody, including me accepted the fact. Now when Dick wakes up, I will have to ask him why he ran off. Why he kept running. Why he hid secrets from me before he left. I am terrified to ask those questions, knowing the answers will most likely be hard to hear.

For now though, I am just glad to have my son back. The difficulties coming up soon don't matter right now. All I care about, I the fact that my baby bird is home.

_8:56 AM December 30__th__ 2010, Watchtower_

Jasmine hasn't awakened since she got out of surgery. Dick has woken up a few times, but only for a couple seconds. He sits up, coughs or gasps for a tiny bit, then immediately falls back asleep. Both of the teens are healing at incredible rates.

Almost all of Dick's cuts and bruises are gone, not even the shadows of them are left. His ribs and arm are still broken, but x-rays show that they have healed a great deal already. The same goes for Jasmine, although she still has a long road to recovery left. The med bay set her bones, which are healing pretty quickly. Like Dick, almost all of her cuts and bruises have disappeared. When we checked on her bullet wound from a couple weeks ago, that has completely healed, leaving not even a small scar. Jasmine has a concussion, which I was only glad of because it could have been much worse. Right now they are both considered to be in comas, but at the rate they are healing that could change soon. All any of us can do is wait for Richard and Jasmine to wake.

The rate of their healing, while a blessing, makes everyone uneasy. Dick was always a quick healer, but not like this. Injuries that would take a normal person days or weeks to recover from, are almost fully healed after a couple days.

I have tried to spend some time in Jasmine's room, but it is hard for me to be away from Dick's side for any period of time. I desperately want to be there when he wakes and remains conscious. Selina and Diana spend enough time in Jasmine's room that I don't feel as if she is alone. After finding out about the girl's past and discovering she may have been trying to protect Dick; Diana, Selina, Clark, Alfred and I have started to develop some kinder feelings towards her. There is still much doubt, but we have seen enough evidence to believe Jasmine is not the horrible kidnapper we have been imagining.

One event that gave me and especially Clark a great deal of comfort, happened yesterday when Young Justice visited. The team met Wally and Roy here, then as a group visited Robin. I mentally slapped myself when Artemis exclaimed "Richard Grayson!?" I had forgotten to put a mask on Dick. It didn't take long for M'gann, Connor, Kaldur and Artemis to figure out who I was after that. The team spent a couple hours sitting around Dick's bedside before deciding to see Jasmine. Most of them were against the idea, holding a grudge against her for taking Dick. Superman, Wonder Woman and I have tried explaining to the League that Jasmine may not be the villain we originally thought she was, but nobody seems to believe us. Connor eventually convinced the group to visit the girl.

To say the least, it was an awkward visit at first. The group filed into the room slowly, then most proceeded to glare at the comatose girl, all except the mentors, Aqualad, and Superboy. Superman had to excuse himself after only a minute, guilt overtaking him. It has been a hard couple days for the man of steel.

Curious, Superboy walked up to Jasmine's bedside to get a better look at her. Her face was mostly covered by breathing tube and hair. Connor tried brushing the girl's hair out of the way. The moment he touched her, Jasmine began to fight the breathing tube. It had been a traumatic experience to watch, but it meant that Jasmine was now breathing on her own. The team was rushed out of the room while the medical personnel helped Jasmine.

Young Justice then asked if they could stay at the Watchtower until Robin and Jasmine wake up. After much debate amongst the League, we decided to allow the teens to stay as long as they remained within certain parts of the tower and didn't cause problems.

A shuffling sounds from the bed. I stand from my chair and walk over to the sleeping boy. Slowly, Dick's eyes begin to open and look around the room.

"Dick?" I say.

He doesn't notice me, not fully awake to be able to comprehend his surroundings. It takes a while before Dick is lucid enough to function. He spots me

"Bruce?"

I smile, relief flooding through me. "Yes Dick. It's me. How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Dick says while attempting to sit up. "Where..." he coughs. "Where is Jasmine? How bad did Clark hurt her?"

"She is in the other room recovering" I explain. "She is pretty beat up but is healing quickly." Dick doesn't seem fazed by this, as if he already knew the answer. "Dick" I continue. "What is going on? How are you and Jasmine healing so quickly?"

Dick shakes his head "I can't tell you."

"I will help you, protect you from whatever this is Dick. You and Jasmine. Just tell me what is going on. Remember our promise all those years ago. You can tell me any problem and I will take care of it" I practically plead.

"You can't do anything about this Bruce" Dick wheezes.

"I can make sure Urien stays away from you" I state.

"No!" Dick hoarsely yells, causing him to cough. "You will get hurt."

"I don't care what happens to me as long as you are okay."

"You don't understand" the boy implores. "As long as I'm here, the entire League is in danger. He'll find us. You need to let me and Jasmine go. Stop looking for us. Please, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

Selina's POV

He looks so small in the bed. Dick's always been tiny for his age, but never has he seemed small to me. Bags from exhaustion are sitting under his eyes which watch me walk into the room.

I was visiting the still sleeping Jasmine when Bruce told me Dick had woken up. He also told me that Dick refuses to tell him anything about what is going on. I am the first person to see Dick since.

"Hey kitten" I say gently. "How are you feeling?"

Dick smirks, "Completely aster."

I let out a small laugh and sit in a chair next to the bed. "So what have you been up to lately" I ask, trying to make it sound like a joke.

Dick raises his eyebrow at me and answers with little humor in his voice "Road trip."

Sighing, I beg "Please Dick. Tell me what is going on. How were you able to shape shift?"

"I can't tell you Selina" he says after taking in a deep breath.

Brushing the hair from his face, I joke "You need a haircut."

Dick smiles, "Thought I'd grow it out. Told Jas I wanted to grow a mullet; she called me an idiot."

"Smart girl" I laugh, while trying to tame the boy's unruly hair. "We found some files on her you know. Apparently her brother was part of a mob in England."

The smile on Dick's face drops to a frown, "Yeah, I know about Joey."

I pause, "You also know I still keep in contact with people from my past. Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, the Riddler; I still talk to them." Dick nods his head. "I am used to criminals. Dick, whatever trouble you or Jasmine are in, you can tell me. I won't judge you or think any less of you."

"That isn't what worries me Selina" Dick states.

"If this Jasmine got you in trouble with…"

"She's not like that" he snaps defensively. He frustratedly sighs and stares at the ceiling, "None of this is her fault."

"What isn't her fault?" I ask gently.

Dick doesn't respond. He just keeps staring at the ceiling. I don't know how long I sit by his bedside, waiting for an answer that won't come. Eventually I sigh and get up from my chair.

Leaving the room, I stop in the doorway. Looking back at the bedridden boy I say "I'm glad you're back baby bird."

"Aren't I a bit big to be a baby?"

"You're always going to be my and Bruce's baby bird."

Dick smirks.

Wally's POV

I walk into the recovery room and exclaim "Hey Rob!" excited to see my best friend awake. After what Batman and Selina told me, I figured it would be better to talk to Rob more lightheartedly, then after a long while ease into asking questions.

"Hey Wally" Dick smiles as I walk in.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Roy yells, storming into the room behind me. Oh geez. Well, there goes my plan.

"Around" Dick gulps quietly, knowing Roy isn't really listening.

"WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! YOU JUST DISAPPEAR AND NOT TELL ANYONE WHERE YOU'RE GOING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD EVERYONE HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"Back off Roy" I snap. "He's hurt, you can yell at him when he's fully recovered."

Roy sends me a glare, "If he stays here that long. You heard what Batman said." Roy turns to Dick, "Apparently you are planning on running again."

Dick ignores the comment, "Have either of you seen Jasmine? How is she doing?"

"Fine" Roy hisses. "Who is she anyway? You are way too young to run off with a girlfriend."

Trying to lighten the mood, I joke "I would. A cute one you got there Dicky."

"She's not my girlfriend" Dick says humorlessly.

"Then do you mind if Roy takes a shot at her?" I joke again.

"What the hell Wally!" Roy exclaims.

"What? You've been grumpy lately. Besides you know you wanna try. But just so you know, Superboy's got a head start and I think Kaldur is coming up with a plan to talk to her when she wakes up."

"That girl kidnapped your best friend!" Roy snarls at me.

Dick interjects "Jasmine didn't kidnap me. I hate how you all say that."

Roy and I pause, digesting what he just said. Everybody knows deep down that Jasmine isn't completely to blame for Dick's leave; but it was easier to think she was.

"Why did you leave?" I ask Dick.

He lets out an irritated breath and says "Like I said to everyone else. I can't tell you."

"Bull!" Roy exclaims.

"How is Jasmine doing?" Dick asks before we can say anything about the previous subject.

"She hasn't woken up from her coma yet" I answer. "But she started breathing on her own yesterday when the team visited. Really freaked Superboy out when she started fighting her breathing tube."

"You were there when it happened?"

"Yeah. Supes went to push hair out of her eyes and suddenly she started choking."

A look of deep thought appears on Dick's face. "Where is he now?"

"Probably checking on the devil" Roy growls.

"Hey! Don't call her that" Dick yells angrily. Roy and I are a bit taken back by his protectiveness of the girl.

"Sorry" Roy mumbles trying to calm the healing boy.

"He just meant that Connor has been checking up on both of you a lot" I explain. "Since the team hasn't been allowed to see you since you've woken up, he is probably in her room."

"Why?" he asks confused.

"Well, he says it's because he's curious about her. But we all think Connor's got a bit of a crush."

"Doesn't that bother M'gann?"

"Yes but you see…well…" I scratch the back of my neck. "They kind of broke up. A lot has changed since you left Dicky."

"Yeah, Walls here got a girlfriend" Roy adds. I send him a glare.

"Artemis?"

I turn to the boy wonder in shock, "How did you know?"

"Was there anyone who didn't see that coming?" Dick rolls his eyes.

"He's got a point Wall" Roy smirks. He and Dick begin chuckling.

"Shut up" I whine at my friends.

After the two are finished laughing, a heavy silence fills the room. For a second it had felt as if things were back to normal and we were just hanging out at one of the manors or my house. Now reality is settling back into focus again, and it sucks. The three of us stare at each other, hating the secrets that have formed between us.

"So if she's not your girlfriend, why did you leave with her?" I ask.

Dick looks at him with a sad expression, "To keep you all safe."

"It's not your job to keep us safe" Roy states. "Sorry to break it to you Dick, but I'm the oldest. It's my job to take care of your two."

"Since when is it only…" Dick begins to protest.

"Since that's how brothers work" I answer.

Bruce's POV

_3:11 PM January 2__nd__ 2011, Watchtower_

The blood work is back; it is now safe to say that Jasmine is Dick's sister.

I wasn't shocked by the discovery, I don't think anyone was. Over the past few days, everybody including me had at some point accepted the inevitable truth. When we only had pictures of the girl, it was hard to ignore the resemblance. Seeing them in person next to each other, it is impossible.

Dick has been hovering over Jasmine's bed ever since he decided he was fine to walk. The medical personnel had told him not to get out of bed, but of course Dick didn't listen. He has also taken to falling asleep on the couch in her room, not intending on leaving until she wakes up.

I have tried desperately to get Dick to tell me anything. I have sent in Selina, Alfred, Diana, Clark (didn't go too hot), Wally, Roy, Young Justice, anyone who he might talk to. Young Justice has taken residence at the Watchtower in hopes that if they stay close Robin will confide in them. But Dick won't let any information slip, insisting that he can't tell us. When I mentioned that we knew he and Jasmine are siblings, he still refused to leak any information.

_I take in a deep breath before slowly opening the door to Jasmine's recovery room. Dick is laying back in a chair next to the girl's bed. He turns to look at me as I enter._

"_Hey" Dick greets sleepily._

_Not saying a word, I pull a chair up in front of him. As I sit down, I pull out the document I just got from the med lab and hand it to Dick. He takes it and begins reading the paper with a confused expression. Slowly Dick's expression changes to a blank one as he reads._

_When he finally finishes, Dick asks unemotionally "Does anyone in the League know yet?"_

"_Yes, unfortunately Wally got to the results before I did."_

"_How did he know you were doing this test when you didn't even tell me?" Dick snaps. I expected him to be upset._

"_Everyone has been suspicious since the first time we saw Jasmine's face. Your team assumed that we would run the test and have been taking turns waiting in the lab for the results" I explain. "Wally just so happened to be the one there when the test finished."_

"_Blabbermouth" Dick mumbles under his breath before glaring at me "You shouldn't have ran the test in the first place. It's an invasion of privacy."_

"_It was a necessary piece of information that you have been unwillingly to tell us."_

"_Because it's none of your bui…"_

"_Don't even try" I stop him. "It is definitely my business. You are my business. Why didn't you or anyone from the circus say anything about Joey or Jasmine when I took you in?"_

_Dick's head drops so he is staring at his hands. "I didn't know I was related to them back then."_

"_When did you?" Instead of responding, Dick bites his lip, thinking. After a long time passes with still no answer, I say "Dick, when did you find out about having siblings." He doesn't say anything. "Richard, I want to help. But to do that, you need to answer my questions."_

_Shaking his head, Dick whispers "I can't."_

"_Why not?" I ask crossly._

"_You can't know" Dick pleads. "Don't you see, I'm trying to protect you."_

"_From what? Urien? Please, tell me what trouble you're in?"_

_Dick shakes his head dejectedly and sighs, "No. Dad please, let me go. I've already lost my first parents, I can't let you die too."_

That conversation is why I am currently in a Justice League meeting right now. After Urien destroyed the restaurant building, the League now considers Jasmine and Dick to be of greater interest and are insisting on being more involved. Wonder Woman, Superman and I still haven't told anyone except Alfred and Selina about the two's powers. But the League does know that Urien is after the two teenagers.

"Batman" Black Canary says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What are your thoughts?"

"On what?"

"Urien's lack of activity lately" she answers annoyed.

"I don't have any."

"Seriously, he tried to capture Robin and the girl" Oliver stresses.

"And they are now safe in the med bay" I state. "Urien can't get to them so he doesn't have a reason to attack anywhere on earth. It is a simple explanation."

"Do we know why Urien is after the two?" Hawkman asks.

Superman, Wonder Woman and share a glance. We are the only three who know about Jasmine's, and now Dick's paternal heritage. The League has seen the DNA results showing Dick and Jasmine's relationship, but they have no reason to suspect the connection to Urien yet. The reason Diana, Clark and I don't want to reveal that, is because it may lead to revealing Jasmine and Dick's powers. When I approached Dick with our suspicions about Urien, he only stared at the wall blankly.

"No" Barry answers. "Robin refuses to give us any information."

"Because you are all being too nice about asking" Captain Atom remarks.

"Excuse me?" I glare at the hero.

"You have all been babying Robin since he has woken. Everyone who has gone in to talk to him have asked him to be cooperative, none putting any actual pressure on him."

"What kind of pressure are you suggesting?" Superman asks, also giving Atom a softer glare.

"It is time for the boy to be interrogated" Captain Atom declares.

"Interrogated! He isn't a criminal!" I snarl.

"He is keeping secrets from the League and his own team" Atom reasons. "Secrets that has caused many people to be injured and numerous buildings destroyed. You all need to look past the fact that this is Robin. If this were some other prisoner being uncooperative, everyone in this room would have taken a turn at interrogation."

"My son is not a prisoner" I growl.

Atom gives me exasperated look. "Not only one, but three members of the League had to go retrieve the boy and bring him to the Watchtower. He is staying here against his will and plans to leave without giving us any information. Put that into perspective."

"Robin is fourteen and is in way over his head with a horrible situation" I defend. "He isn't some villain going around killing people."

"Atom has a point Batman" Red Tornado states. I send him a glare, but he continues. "We can't let anyone else get hurt because Urien is trying to capture the two teenagers."

I inwardly sigh, knowing they are right. We were lucky there were only a couple minor injuries in Las Vegas. If the building hadn't evacuated so quickly, there would have been many more injuries or even some deaths. Clark had also said there were quite a few people injured after the fight at the auto shop.

"Let me talk to Robin" I say.

"Batman, we have all tried…" Black Canary begins.

I cut her off "Let me talk to him one more time. If Robin refuses to tell me anything, you can interrogate him."

She nods. The League watches as I get up and leave the room. I head down the hall towards the medical bay, passing Wally, Kaldur and Artemis.

"Hey Bats, how did the meeting go?" Wally asks. "Is Superman still here, we have something to tell him."

"He is still in the meeting" I answer. "I left early to talk to Robin."

"Oh, we just left from there" Wally says. "Rob's in Jasmine's room; she's awake."

"What!" I question. "How long?"

Kaldur answers, "Well she's not fully awake. A few of us visited her when your meeting started. She has been in and out of consciousness ever since. That is actually what we were going to tell Superman."

"You didn't think to tell me?" I ask gruffly.

The two boys have a quick look of panic while Artemis shrugs and answers "Superman asked us to keep him updated, you didn't. Besides we're telling you now."

I glare at the sarcastic girl, she has obviously been spending a lot of time with Roy. He is usually the one of the only heroes with the guts to smart off to me.

"When was the last time she woke up?" I ask.

"Dick had asked us to leave about half an hour ago. She had just woken up then." Kaldur explains.

The sickening feeling I had on November sixth returns. Something isn't right; Dick has not so far asked anyone to leave the recovery rooms since he woke up. No matter how much someone has pestered him with questions or tried to guilt the truth out of him, Dick hasn't asked anyone to leave. The gut-wrenching feeling that I had the day Dick first left is back.

I run to the med bay, leaving the confused teenagers behind. As I get closer to the recovery rooms, the feeling intensifies. Not again, this can't be happening again. How could Young Justice leave Dick alone when they know he was planning to do this?

I reach Dick's room first. Opening the door, I see there is nobody inside. I wasn't expecting there to be, the teens had told me Dick was last seen in Jasmine's room. Stepping over to the room next door, the feeling is overwhelming. I pause and stare at the door, not wanting to see what I know is true. The door feels as if it weighs a thousand pounds when I push it open. Inside the room is exactly what I expected.

An empty bed, but this time there isn't even a note.


	10. Part 1 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_11:22 PM January 2__nd__ 2011 Watchtower_

For the sixth time, I analyze every security tape from the Watchtower during the Justice League meeting. During the half hour in which the League was in the conference room and the Team had left the recovery room, around half of the security footage is missing, just like at the manor. Except what confuses me is that the security cameras here are J'onn's technology. The type that caught Dick and Jasmine leaving last time.

"Find anything?" Clark's voice asks from behind me.

"No" I whisper. At this point, I am too tired to be irritated, angry, or any emotion towards people. The last few days have made me mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted. First the fight with Urien, then the worry about Dick and Jasmine's health, Dick's refusal to explain why he left, and now his and Jasmine's second disappearance. Normally I would snap at anyone who would dare interrupt me when I am this concentrated on something, especially when it dealt with this matter. But right now, I don't care.

Clark walks over to where I am sitting; I see Diana is with him. They sit down at the computer with me. Selina had been with me earlier, but left to go deal with her own emotions. She has been kicking herself for not being here today. It isn't her fault, she had to go to her day job. But I understand why she feels that way, I am hating myself for being in that stupid meeting.

"No sign of the missing footage?" Diana asks.

"There isn't any, apparently the cameras turned off."

"How did that happen?" Clark says astonished.

"Jasmine" I answer, realizing it for the first time myself. The two stare at me with confused looks. I explain, "Think about it. She controls the objects around her. The only time this has happened before is the first time she took Dick."

"But J'onn's camera picked her up last time" Diana argues.

"I told Jasmine about the manor's footage when we were in Atlanta. She must have figured out it was a different type of camera and adapted. If I hadn't said anything to her before, the security cameras would have alerted us before they could leave."

Clark and Diana stare. "This isn't your fault Bruce" Diana states.

"Really" I glare. "This is the second time my son has ran away."

Clark argues "Not because of anything you did."

"I should have kept him safe. If I had found him before Vegas, before Urien showed up…"

"Nobody can say that you didn't try your hardest to find Dick" Diana interrupts me. "We all tried. He didn't want to be found Bruce."

"Something I taught him how to do!"

"There is no way you could have ever predicted this."

"I claim to be his father, yet all this happened right under my nose. His meetings with Jasmine and Joey, leaving my home, he has shape shifting powers for god's sake!"

Clark forces my chair to turn, me along with it. He stares me in the eyes and says, "None of this is your fault. You think you are the first parent to ever find out their child has a secret."

"This isn't like finding out your kid is doing drugs or got detention at school Clark."

"No it's not, this is an unusual situation. But tell me Bruce, when has Dick's life been anything but extraordinary and odd. He was born into the circus…"

"Apparently not!" I snap. "Remember, I didn't even know that I wasn't the first person to adopt Dick."

Clark ignores my comment and continues. "He started off in a traveling circus, then adopted by a playboy billionaire who turned out to be Batman. Nothing in his life has been ordinary or what you would expect. Every kid hides some secret from their parents, big or small. Of course Richard's would be unusual; his entire life has been. There is no possible way you could have predicted what it would be."

"I'm Batman. Aren't I supposed to be the world's greatest detective?" I state angrily.

"You're one person Bruce" Diana reasons "and you aren't doing this on your own. None of us can figure this out. Clark, Alfred, Selina and I know everything you do and are completely stumped."

I remain silent and go back to staring at the monitor. Footage of Jasmine's recovery room from right before the two's disappearance pops up. Before the camera's turned off, Jasmine had woken up four times. The first three times she had woken up, looked around the room, and then fell asleep after one or two minutes. All four times she wakes up, Dick jumps to his feet and hovers over her until she falls asleep again. Superboy, Red Arrow, M'gann, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Kaldur stay in the room and stare at the coughing girl, until the fourth time. The fourth time Jasmine woke up, she stayed awake. After Jasmine finishes coughing and doesn't show signs of falling back asleep, Dick asks the others to leave. The last image the footage shows, is Jasmine looking up to the camera and it turning off.

"How are the kids doing?" I ask.

"Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Zatanna seem to be handling all this pretty well. They are sad, but should be fine." Clark answers. "Wally and Roy are distraught; Artemis, Oliver and Barry are trying to calm them down. Connor…Connor hasn't said anything. I think he is trying to digest everything that has happened. We all are."

"They blame themselves" Diana tells me. "You can see it in their eyes. They blame themselves for leaving Dick alone."

"They couldn't have known this would happen" Clark states. "Jasmine had just woken from a coma. Her injuries alone…" he falters on the last part. Clark still can't stand the memory of what he did to the girl.

"How did they even get out of recovery room? Let alone the Watchtower" Diana says.

"Zeta beam said they left as guests" I answer.

Clark and Diana exchange confused looks. "That's not possible" Diana answers.

"Why not?" I ask, confused.

"J'onn changed the code for guests in December, remember?" Clark explains. "There is no way Dick could have known it…"

"Unless someone told him" I finish.

The three of us sit in a heavy silence, thinking. Who would help Dick and Jasmine escape? Even though everyone was in a meeting, we can't rule out anyone from the League. They could have told Dick beforehand. It could be any member of the League or Team. Something tells me it won't be easy to find out who.

_5:30 PM January 3__rd__ 2010, Mount Justice_

I stare down each teenager, trying to see if one will crack. Their mentors and Black Canary watch from a distance as I question the Team.

"I am asking you each one more time. Does anyone have something they want to admit?" I glare.

All the teens shake their heads. Zatanna, Connor, Artemis and M'gann can't look me in the eye. Wally and Kaldur are giving me a shocked and fearful expression. I have never used any of my 'bat-interrogation' on the team before. I'm only using my more mild techniques such as 'bat-glares', but even those are enough to frighten the young heroes.

"Robin couldn't have known the code unless someone told him" I growl.

"Why would any of us help him leave?" Aqualad says.

"Why don't you tell me?" I glare. Kaldur looks away dejectedly.

"I bet the girl convinced him to run again" Wally murders angrily.

Superboy sends the speedster a look, "He had been talking about leaving since he woke up."

"And he didn't until that girl woke up" Wally snaps. "Ever since she entered the picture, all she has done is drag Dick into her problems."

"I'm sure there's a reason" Superboy argues.

"You saw what happened to him because of her! She must have brainwashed him or something, why else would he run off with her again after what happened."

"She's his sister!"

"And we're his family!" Wally yells. "Where has Jasmine been the last eight years? The only time she pops up in Dick's life is when she's in trouble. What kind of sister…"

"We don't know the whole story Wally" Artemis snaps. The sister comment obviously hit a nerve.

"Why are you all defending her!?"

"Enough" I demand. The teens stop bickering and stare at me. Clark gives me a warning look, telling me to lighten up. I send him a glare and continue "Artemis is correct. We don't know the entire story, but I am not here to discuss that with you. I am here because Robin had to get the code to leave from someone, and most likely it was one of you."

All the young heroes flinch from my harshness, but none show any signs of guilt. I study each teen, trying to see any signs that they are the culprit. If it wasn't anyone from the Team, that means I have to begin interrogating the Justice League. Which will be much more difficult.

I rule out Kid Flash right away. At first I was suspicious because he is so close to Dick; he may have given up the code as a friend. But from the anger he has shown about Dick's second disappearance, I know Wally was just as surprised by this as I.

Artemis, M'gann and Zatanna haven't shown any signs of having helped Dick. Out of the group, they are most unlikely to even know the codes. M'gann maybe, but I find it highly unlikely she would help Jasmine. She seemed to be holding a grudge because of how Superboy has been acting. Whenever she was in the same room as Superboy and the unconscious girl, all she did was glare. Zatanna has no reason to give Dick the code, so it probably wasn't her. Artemis wouldn't dare do it if she ever wanted to talk to Wally or Roy again. Since she has gotten pretty close to both of them, I don't think she would take the risk.

Superboy has been mostly quiet through this entire ordeal. Except for the comments he made earlier, he hasn't vocalized any thought on the matter. I find it strange the only time he spoke up was to defend Jasmine; by the look that was on Clarks face, he shares my suspicion. Connor did spend quite a bit of time in both Dick and Jasmine's rooms.

So did Kaldur, now thinking about it. He and Superboy spent many hours with Dick in Jasmine's room. Wally and Roy were there quite a bit, but Dick would become angry when they got snippy about Jasmine, so they were often asked to leave by another team member or Leaguer. Kaldur has a logical mind. If Dick gave him enough reasons, he could have convinced Kaldur into giving up the code. Their mentors and I are going to have to keep an eye on Connor and Kaldur.

"How do you know Robin didn't hack the system?" Artemis asks.

"I trained him, I would have found the trace in the computer" I answer.

"He could have learned a new technique" Zatanna points out. "We don't know everything he and Jasmine have been up to the last couple months. Maybe they figured out a way…"

"You may all leave" I stop her. I am not irritated with the comment, Zatanna had a good point. A point I have already considered and found no evidence for.

The team quickly makes their way out of the room. Their mentors walk up to talk to me. Flash is the first to speak.

"Any idea if it were any of them?"

"Keep a close eye on Aqualad and Superboy."

"Kaldur?" Aquaman asks shocked. "I'm sure he didn't give Robin the code?"

"Did he know the code?"

"Well…yes I told him it when the team took residence at the Watchtower in case he needed to visit Atlantis" he explains. The Team was considered guests at the Watchtower. So if one of them had to leave and come back, they were supposed to be escorted by a League member with the code.

"Who else told their partner the code?" I growl.

Oliver frowns and says "I told Roy and Artemis." Clark, Barry and J'onn all shake their heads no.

"So it was either Kaldur, Artemis or Roy" Clark deduces.

Oliver argues "Roy would never have helped Dick leave."

"And Artemis wouldn't have done that to Roy and Wally" Barry adds.

"Kaldur knew not to give that code to anyone" Orin states. "He would never go against my orders and tell it to someone."

I dispute "Unless given a good enough reason."

"So you do think it was Kaldur" Martian Manhunter says.

"Right now he is the most likely possibility. But I haven't ruled out it being someone on the Justice League yet."

After some discussion about who on the League is most likely to have helped Dick, we couldn't think of anyone. There is not one person in the League or the Team who we have a strong suspicion on. Aquaman, Green Arrow, Flash and Martian Manhunter decide to go, leaving only me and Clark at the cave.

"Bruce, don't you think it is time to tell the League about Dick and Jasmine's powers" Clark whispers, not wanting the team to hear in the other room.

"No" I state.

"What if another Leaguer comes across the two and they reveal their powers. The League will be completely blind sighted."

"What are the chances of that happening Clark? Richard and Jasmine have spent two months hiding where the only way any of us came across them is if we searched them out. Dick and Jasmine are smart, they aren't going to reveal their powers unless absolutely necessary."

"It's different now Bruce" Clark tells me. "They are both injured. They won't be able to travel as fast as they were before. If the League has all the information, it should be easier to track the two down."

My blood freezes, "It will also be easier for Urien."

_7:45 PM January 7__th__ 2011, Batcave_

Footsteps coming up behind me distracts my focus from the computer. Turning, I see Selina walking up to me, a large book in her hands. She has a combination of a smile and sorrow on her face as she looks through the book. "What is that?" I ask.

Selina peeks up and answers "I was looking though Dick's room, I found this hidden in his nightstand." As she sits next to me, I get a better look at the book.

It takes a moment, but I recognize it as the scrapbook Richard brought with him from the circus. I smile "I forgot about this."

"I didn't know it existed" Selina says.

"Mary Grayson was in the process of finishing the book before she died. That is why the last few pages are blank" I explain. "Richard always looked through it when he was younger. He showed me the pictures inside once, but it was something he liked looking through privately. I haven't seen it in years."

Selina opens the scrapbook to the first page which displays a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. 'Richard John Grayson' is written underneath in feminine handwriting, I'm assuming Mary's. Both Selina and I smile at the photo. Baby Dick is staring at the camera, his blue eyes shining. I can't help but smile at the picture. Even if I didn't know Dick when he was that young, the image tugs at my heartstrings.

Flipping through the next couple pages, we see many more pictures of mostly Richard with Mary and John either in the background or holding him. Every few photos is of a carnie holding the baby, I recognize one as Pop Haly. Each picture has a caption explaining it underneath.

Taking in a deep breath Selina whispers "You should see something." She flips to the end of the book, the last few pages with pictures. Selina skims before settling on a page and points to a picture.

My heart skips a beat. The caption reads 'Richard showing the new workers some tricks.' The picture itself is of a young Dick doing a backbend with Jasmine and Joey on each side of him, doing the same stretch. All three are smiling at the camera and are wearing shorts and tee-shirts.

I remain silent for a while, not sure of what to say. Eventually Selina turns the page, revealing more pictures, two of which have Jasmine and Joey in them. On the left page is Mary and Jasmine cooking in the Grayson's trailer with Richard proudly mixing something in a large bowl. Mary is tending a pot on the stove while Jasmine is cutting vegetables, both smiling at the boy. The caption reads 'The next great chef.' The picture on the right reads 'Joey and Richard after a long day of work.' Joey is laying in the open doorway of a boxcar. He is wearing jeans but no shirt and appears to be taking a nap. Richard is asleep on top of the teenage boy, wearing jeans and a red coat.

"I knew Jasmine and Joey knew Dick from the circus, but…" I trail off.

"You never imagined them actually knowing Dick" Selina finishes my thought.

I shake my head "Or Mary and John. How close do you think they were?"

Selina bites her lip and turns the page, revealing a picture of Jasmine and Dick. Jasmine is in pink, flamboyant dress and is holding Dick who is in his costume. There are lights flashing in the background, they must be at a performance. I understand Selina's nervousness when seeing the picture. Jasmine is laughing and smiling to whoever is behind the camera while Dick is kissing her on the cheek. The caption reads 'Dick helping Jasmine take tickets.'

Selina whispers "We tried for so long to figure out who the mystery girl is. When all along the answer was right under our own roof."

"The scrapbook never even crossed my mind" I sigh.

"They look so…natural" Selina says. "Dick said he didn't know they were related back then?"

I nod. The pictures give me a sense of uneasiness, I'm not sure how I feel about them. I know I don't exactly like them, which makes me feel a bit guilty. As much as I don't like it, Joey and Jasmine are Richard's siblings. It shouldn't surprise me that they spent time together; a lot of time by the look of it.

Joey is on the next page, but only in a big group of people playing soccer. The page after that is a picture of him tickling Dick who is wearing a black jacket that is way too big for him. The caption reads 'Caught red handed,' so I'm assuming the jacket must have been Joey's. The picture reminds me of a similar event that happened between Dick and me a few months after I took him in, making me smile.

The final page has two pictures. The second is a picture of Mary, John and Richard in some park. The first has the caption 'Goofballs,' which is very appropriate since it is of Richard Jasmine and Joey making funny faces into the camera.

Closing the book, I ask Selina "Did Poison Ivy know anything?" I can't look at the pictures anymore.

"No" Selina shakes her head disappointedly. She has been asking around Gotham for any information on Urien. We were hoping that one of the criminals would know him, but after the Riddler had no idea who Urien was, we knew there wasn't much hope. He was our best bet. Poison Ivy was the last of Selina's friends who we thought might have information. Selina examines the files I have up on the computer,

"Any database have anything on this guy?"

I sigh, "No. He just appeared out of thin air."

"Have you tried searching through all the Leagues files from England? That is where Jasmine and Joey are from, if Urien is their father he is probably English also."

"I have, along with Austria and I'm currently searching Romania" I explain. "The problem with this logic is we don't know if Dick, Jasmine, Joey, or Urien are actually from England. The earliest record we have of Jasmine and Joey is when they are already pretty old. Dick was adopted in Austria, which tells me that they could be from anywhere and just travel a lot."

"What do you have the computer searching for?" Selina asks.

"Anything that has to do with the last names Kelly and Russello. Incidents where people showed similarities with Jasmine and Dick's powers. Face recognition. Everything I can think of."

"Has there been any hits?"

"Most of what pops up isn't relevant. So far the only things of interest is Joey and Jasmine's mob profiles. I think I may have found out why Jasmine and Dick met up with Sita, but I can't be sure."

"What do you mean?"

I pull up a poster of a young man holding a rabbit and a top hat. The facial recognition software found this poster for a magic act in London. "That is Sita."

"So he started out in England like Joey and Jasmine, that's where they must have met. What do you find strange about this?"

"This poster is twenty years old."

Selina gives me a shocked expression, "But in the footage from Vegas he looked barely old enough to drink."

"So you see my hesitation to confirm this is Sita."

Selina stares at the poster confused for a while. Her expression slowly turns into one of thought, almost recognition. "Bring up Jasmine and Joey's mod profiles." I do as she says. When the profiles pop up, she asks

"These are from 2002, correct? Right before they joined the circus."

"Yeah" I answer.

"How old would you say Jasmine looks in that picture?"

"Twelve, maybe thirteen." I sit up, beginning to see where Selina is going with this.

"Wouldn't you say she looks about fifteen or sixteen today?"

"It's been nine years and she has only aged a couple."

Selina nods in agreement, "Sita hasn't aged in twenty years. He also runs a show where he makes objects disappear on a whim."

"You think Sita has the same powers as Jasmine. That is why they were meeting up."

"Or maybe they are related. Have you questioned Sita yet?" Selina asks urgently.

I run a hand through my hair, "No. After the restaurant incident made himself disappear. The League hasn't been able to track him down. If he is anything like Dick and Jasmine when they are on the run…"

"We could never find him" Selina finishes my thought. "Especially if he isn't in America."

A silence fill the cave. Another discovery that has led to another disappointment. The frustration is starting to set in on both Selina and me. The feeling of being completely incompetent on finding even the littlest bit of information is driving us both crazy. The last time Dick left, we were able to find information every few days. Now every little finding we get is proven almost worthless within minutes of its discovery.

"Dick or Jasmine show up anywhere yet."

I clench my jaw and say "No. They haven't shown up on any security camera since they disappeared. Which is beginning to make me even more concerned."

_5:12 PM January 16__th__ 2010, Mount Justice_

Watching Young Justice training sessions has almost become routine for me. After having my suspicions, I decided to keep an eye on the teens myself. So every day I watch the monitors overseeing the team's training with Black Canary. The team has improved quite a bit since their formation. Most of them are catching on quickly to combat skills and they have all gained a lot of strength.

Black Canary currently has the teens doing hand to hand combat in pairs with each other. Except for Artemis who is fighting Black Canary since Superboy is late. The pairs spar for a while, every once in a while being interrupted by Canary so she can give critiques or show them a new move.

Dinah asks Aqualad to help demonstrate a defensive block from a blow to the stomach. As she is explaining the movements and weight shifts of the technique, Connor runs in.

"Glad you could join us Superboy" Black Canary says obviously irritated.

"Sorry" the boy mumbles as he walks more slowly to where everyone else is training. Black Canary rolls her eyes and continues working with Aqualad.

So far in my observations, I have been disappointed. Kaldur has not shown any unusual behavior that would signal him being the one to give Dick the code. The entire team has been acting pretty normal. Well…as normal as they can be. When the subject of Dick is brought up, the teenagers fall back into their routine of bickering and sullen attitudes. But after their emotions on the matter have settled, they return to their usual selves.

Wally has gone back to his usual upbeat attitude. He and Artemis seem to be doing well in their new relationship. They are getting along great and appear to really care for each other. Roy shows up at the mountain every once in a while to either join a mission or do some training. Whenever he visits, he incessantly teases the two. It doesn't seem to affect Artemis who can dish it back. But after years of being an 'older brother' to Wally, Roy knows just how to get the speedster to react. Barry and Oliver find this hilarious.

Superboy has been quiet as always. He tends to stay back from the group, lost in thought most of the time. Often times another member of the team will approach the boy for Connor to interact with the team. Before, he always had Miss Martian chattering away to him. Now that they are broken up, the two tend to stay away from each other. When need be, they are cordial to each other, then avoid each other when not forced to interact. Superman has been training the boy for weeks now, and the two seem to have developed a pretty good relationship. Clark has confided in me his concerns about Connors distancing himself from the team. I told him that I don't think it will effect Connor's work on the team, but Clark should defiantly try to help the teen with his social awkwardness.

Zatanna and M'gann have become pretty good friends by the look of it. All three girls tend to spend quite a bit of time together at the cave.

Kaldur spends time with everyone on the team. He tries to help Superboy and Miss Martian understand earth's culture, which the two tend to struggle with on occasion. According to Aquaman, Kaldur has been taking his role as team leader even more seriously since Robin left. Apparently the young atlantian is having a harder time with Dick's leave than he is letting on. Now Aqualad is constantly checking in on all of his teammates, asking how they are doing or if they would like to talk about anything. Basically, behavior that has caused my suspicions on him to dwindle. They haven't completely gone away, but enough so Aqualad is on the same field as the rest of the team.

"Superboy!" Black Canary shouts. "Pay attention."

Connor snaps out of his thought and turns to the trainer. "Sorry" he mumbles again. Ever since the boy has walked into the room, he has been incredibly distracted. He can't focus on training for more than a minute without his mind wandering. His face has an anxious look on it, which is odd because Superboy has never been one to show much emotion.

"Would you care to share with the group why you think my training isn't important enough for you to pay attention?" Dinah scowls.

"It is, I just…I…" Connor stutters, his mind still elsewhere.

"What has you so distracted?" Black Canary asks, growing concerned.

Superboy stares at the wall for a minute. Appearing to have some mental debate before answering, "Nothing. Please continue."

"Obviously it is not nothing" Aqualad states. The entire team is now watching the teen with the same concerned look as Canary.

"Seriously, guys I'm fine. Let's just continue training" Superboy says, trying to deflect the conversation.

"Connor, what is it?" M'gann asks gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Superboy flinches at the touch, shocking the whole team. Even from watching through the monitors, I can tell the boy is fidgeting uncontrollably. I sit up straighter in my chair, growing very concerned myself.

Connor looks around at the group, takes in a deep breath, thinks for a bit and asks "Can I leave early?"

"Not until you tell me what is wrong" Dinah demands.

"Nothing! I just have something to do."

"What is that exactly?"

"It's nothing" Superboy stutters. I can tell he is lying. "Please, I'll be back…"

An alarm goes off in the mountain. At the same time, I receive an alert. Urien is attacking some motel in Happy Harbor.

I jump from my chair and head to the Zeta tube, taking me to Mount Justice. I arrive before the team has even finished reading their own alert. Their heads turn when the computer announces my arrival. The team, Black Canary and I are in a vehicle heading to town within seconds.

-At Sunny Shore Motel-

I can hear crashes and screams coming from the motel before we are even close. The destruction that has already occurred shocks me when we do finally arrive.

Part of the building is on fire and I can see at least three big holes in the walls. People are screaming and running out of the establishment terrified. Crashes and gun shots are sounding from inside the two story building. A few doors are kicked in or are currently being torn down by some of Urien's henchmen. Police have arrived and are trying to control the crowd of scared citizens.

I turn to the team, "Make sure everyone gets out of the building safe" I order. The team takes off to begin rescuing people from the burning building. Looking to Black Canary I say "We are going after Urien."

She nods and follows me into the part of the motel with the most crashes sounding, the lobby. When we enter, I see it is only the henchmen flipping furniture and yelling at the citizens trying to hide. They have a group of people rounded up, keeping them as hostages. Kid Flash and Artemis are fighting the henchmen. Dinah looks at me and says "I'm going to help them, you go" and joins in on the fight.

I run out of the lobby and follow some shouts from the second floor. The building is beginning to fall apart; I see Zatanna and Miss Martian trying to control the falling debris. Passing Aqualad who is trying to put of the fire with water from the pool, I see a couple henchmen still knocking down doors to rooms. I begin to fight the two when Superboy approaches. He appears to be searching for something, his wide eyes surveying the scene with an urgent intensity. I knock out the henchmen and watch the boy. Our eyes meet and I send him a suspicious glare. He is up to something.

Our focus is interrupted by a familiar scream. Dick. I don't spare Superboy another glance before jumping over the railing down to the first floor. Following the scream into room 6, I see a large hole in the wall, going into the room next door. I also see through it into the other room where Urien has Roy Harper in a choke hold on the wall. The man looks almost exactly like Red Arrow, except with black hair.

I dash through the hole and throw Urien off the man. The hurt man falls to the ground gasping, morphing into Richard. A syringe is hanging out of Dick's arm, which he yanks out and stares at while trying to still catch a breath.

A force crashes into me during my observation, sending me to the ground. Urien tries to pin me to the ground, but I grab his arm and fling him away. Jumping up, I get into battle mode. I can't see Urien until a fist connects with my jaw. Turning into the punch, I send my elbow backwards and jab the villain in the stomach. We fight for a good while, both having equal skills. It feels like Urien knows my moves before I execute them, blocking each perfectly. We both get some good attacks in before some henchmen burst in.

They don't jump to help their leader as I expected they would. Instead they head over to Dick who is still fighting consciousness, leaning against the wall. Urien and I get into a struggle where I am able to see Dick out of the corner of my eye. One of the henchmen club him upside the head, knocking my son unconscious. Rage erupts inside of me and I throw Urien across the room, over a table and into the wall. I don't see him fall to the ground, I'm too focused on Dick.

The two henchmen are dragging the boy out of the room. I attack the closest one, quickly knocking him to the side. The second one tries to shoot me with his gun. Grabbing the man's hand, I twist it and hear a snap. The man screams in pain which are worsened when I knee him in the gut, sending him crumbling to the floor.

Looking down, I see Dick isn't where he fell. I scan the room, but there is no sign of Dick or Urien. My heart begins beating a thousand times per second.

The first henchman I took down tries to attack me by jumping me from behind. I easily throw him off and rush out of the room. Neither Dick nor Urien are outside. I notice all of Urien's henchmen running from the motel. A few members of Young Justice are trying to stop the criminals from getting away. But each time they try, they are distracted by some nearby disaster.

Suddenly I see a pattern of the men's running. The motel is a U shape with a small pool on the inside. The men aren't aiming to escape the motel, some of them are running through the rooms. One runs out of a shed close to the pool. Instead of going around the shed and towards the parking lot like expected; he jumps across the pool and lands on the diving board. He uses the momentum from the board and his first jump to leap to the other side of the pool. He runs into an open room and exits the building through a hole in the wall.

I grab my communicator, linking me to the team "Get away from the pool area, NOW! Make sure nobody is in the building."

I do a quick scan of the scene. There are no citizens around the hotel anymore except for one woman in a maid outfit. Miss Martian appears, grabs the woman and flies off to safety. The rest of the team is beginning to evacuate the building. A yellow and green blur passes me, who I assume is Kid Flash carrying Artemis. Knowing everyone is out of danger, I run from the motel.

I am a block away when the bomb goes off. The explosion isn't as big as I thought it would be. It is pretty much contained to the pool area. The crowd goes into another state of panic, people running everywhere.

"Everyone check in" I demand over the communicator.

Each team member and Black Canary state their name, telling me they are fine. My nerves settle a bit, until a realization hits me.

Urien has Dick.


	11. Part 1 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_9:58 PM January 16__th__ 2011, Mount Justice_

I swiftly make my way into the lounge area of the base. The Team is sitting around, tending to their minor injuries. Superman, Green Arrow and Flash are with the teens, wanting to make sure their protégés are fine after the battle. Aqualad is sitting on the floor, leaning against a couch inhabited by Kid Flash, Artemis and Green Arrow. Superboy and M'gann are resting on the couch across from the television with Clark sitting on the arm rest next to Superboy. Zatanna is laying on the third couch, having a cut on her leg looked at by Flash. Black Canary had some arm pain so she went to the med bay to get it checked on.

Storming up to the team, I grab Superboy by the shirt and force him to stand. Connor is too stunned to react when I slam him into the wall. I hear gasps behind me and Clark yell "Bruce!"

"You were the one to give Dick the code, weren't you" I growl at the boy.

Connor doesn't respond, he just stares with a shocked and fearful expression. I have my Kryptonite ring on, so his powers aren't going to be much help for him.

A strong hand grabs my shoulder, pulling me away from Superboy. Clark holds me back and angrily asks "What the hell are you doing?"

I knock the man off of me and snarl, "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Clark snaps.

"He" I point to Superboy "is the one who gave Dick the code."

Superman freezes. He slowly turns his head and asks in a gentle yet serious voice, "Connor, is that true?"

"I…I" the boy falters.

"Yes he did. He also knew Dick was at the motel." I turn and growl at Connor "You were going to meet him there, weren't you?"

Connor again doesn't respond. Instead he continues to stare, his eyes shifting between Clark and me. The expression on his face is stoic but I can see a hint of panic in his eyes.

"That's why you were so distracted during training" Wally says getting up from his seat, an angry expression covers his face.

"Connor, why?" Clark asks dismayed.

"They told me they had to leave" Connor says calmly.

"So you listened to them!" I yell. Clark holds me back from taking a threatening step towards the boy.

Connor holds up his hands in surrender, "They said the reason was important."

"You just let them leave without a real explanation!" I snarl.

"I trust them" he explains desperately. "I don't know why, but I do. I trust both of them. When I saw Dick trying to carry Jasmine to the zeta beam, something told me to help them. It was a feeling. It's…it's hard to explain."

"A feeling!" Wally yells. "You did all of this based on a feeling! You saw what shape they were in, and you let them just leave!"

Connor flinches at his teammate's angry remark. "I gave Robin the number to my cell phone in case they ever needed help. This afternoon he called me at school, we were going to meet up at the motel later to talk."

"Why didn't you tell us Connor" Superman asks sadly. "We would have helped Dick, you wouldn't have gotten into trouble."

Connor gives his mentor a skeptical look about the last statement and says "Robin made me promise not to tell anyone he was in Happy Harbor. Believe me, I tried to convince him into returning to the mountain with me."

Anger takes over every inch of my being. A thought pops into my head. I glare and ask "Why were you late for training?"

"What?" Superboy asks confused.

"Why. Were. You. Late?" Connor's face goes back to the slightly panicked look, but he keeps his mouth shut. I growl "You were with him, weren't you?"

He gulps and answers "Yes. We met up after school was out."

"Why?" Superman asks, trying to understand his clone.

Connor hesitates then answers, "Urien had just captured Jasmine a few days ago, I'm not sure how. But Dick was freaking out. That's why he came here to see me. He wanted my help to try and rescue her."

"Why would he ask just you?" Wally mumbles. Half angry, half hurt.

"I don't know. I tried to convince Robin that we should let the League or Team help, but he refused. He said I was probably going to be involved eventually, so it didn't matter if I he told me everything."

The room goes silent. My heart skips a beat at the explanation. "You know what is going on? You know why he left?" I ask hopefully.

Superboy gives me an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. Dick only told me a few things. My phone went off saying I had to get back to the cave for training. We didn't want you all to be suspicious, so I left before he could explain everything. That's why I was going to meet him later."

"What did he tell you?" I ask demandingly.

He looks between Clark and me, "I think you two already know."

My blood freezes, Superman tenses up next to me. The three of us exchange knowing looks. Clark has a pained expression on his face, not happy with finding out Connor was hiding a secret from him and Connor knowing he was keeping a secret from the League and Team.

I state, "We will discuss this more in private." I grab Connor and begin escorting him out of the room, Clark following right behind us.

"WAIT" Wally yells. He runs over and blocks the exit, making us stop in our tracks. "What is he talking about? You two are hiding something from us?"

"Move" I order. Wally stands firm. "Barry come get you partner, now."

Barry says in an irritated voice, "I'd actually like to know the answer to his questions."

"I agree" Oliver adds, crossing his arms. "And I'm sure the rest of the League will too."

The team gives us a mix of reactions. Artemis, like Wally and the two mentors, looks furious. Kaldur and Zatanna are shocked, not knowing how they feel. M'gann is giving Connor a heartbroken look, has been since Connor said he trusted both Dick and Jasmine.

I take in a deep breath, thinking about my next move. Before I can come up with a plan, Clark puts a hand on my shoulder and says "It's time to tell them Bruce."

Taking in another deep breath, I begin to accept the inevitable. He is right, the time to tell the League and Team was a long time ago. "Fine."

_12:00 AM January 17__th__ 2011, Watchtower_

It took maybe half an hour to gather up everyone. The members of the Justice League who have been involved with this whole ordeal all came as quick as they could after receiving our message. At first they were happy to find out there was new information. But attitudes quickly changed when speaking to the Team, Barry and Oliver.

We all gather in the conference room. Diana, Clark, Connor and Selina join me at the front by the monitor. I can tell they are all a bit nervous and tense about telling everyone about the secrets we have kept. Connor seems to be very uncomfortable; his teammates aren't helping with their angry glares. I am still furious at the boy for what he has done, so for the moment I don't care how he is feeling. Although I do realize I am being a bit of a hypocrite. Clark is split between trying to comfort the boy and dealing with his own disappointment and hurt.

So far I have shown the League and Team footage from the mechanic shop when Jasmine first demonstrated her powers. I then continued to show small clips of Dick's drastic appearance change and explain how Clark, Diana and I personally saw Dick shape shift. To say the group was shocked would be an understatement.

"How long have you known about this?" Black Canary asks, still recovering from the shocking news.

"Since the incident at the garage" I answer.

The room stares at the monitor, trying to process all the information they were just told. I notice Zatanna in particular has a strange look on her face, like she is trying to recall something. Wally turns to Conner and asks.

"Is all this what Dick told you?"

Superboy answers "Yes."

I raise an eyebrow and add "Is this everything he explained to you?"

Conner hesitates, "No. He also told me that Joey and Urien both have some powers, not like Dick or Jasmine's though. Apparently theirs are mental, I'm not quite sure how though. Dick was kind of hysterical when he was explaining everything."

"Did Dick tell you where Joey is? Why hasn't he been around?" Selina asks.

"He didn't say." Connor begins to explain "I didn't get too much information, like I said earlier Dick was too freaked out. That's why he was going to stay at the motel until I got back, to calm down."

"How about Urien, did Dick say anything about him?" Superman asks.

"Not much. Like you thought, Urien is Dick, Jasmine, and Joey's father. They ran away when Dick was a baby. After everything that has happened, I can see why" Connor mumbles the last part.

The confirmation of Dick's biological father icily sinks in. I knew it was the truth before, but I didn't want to believe it. A part of me still hoped Dick was a Grayson and for some reason Jasmine and Joey weren't acknowledged by Mary and John. An unrealistic and complicated hope, but this entire ordeal has been strange.

"Do you know why Urien was after them?" Green Arrow asks.

Dinah gives Oliver an exasperated look, "Because they are his children" she hisses.

"Well" Oliver waivers, trying to find a way to explain. "Remember how he talked to Jasmine back in the garage footage? Urien doesn't seem to have any paternal care towards her and probably feels the same way towards Dick considering he referred to him as a 'brat' and not his son. If he hated the kids so much, don't you think he would have stopped trying to find them a long time ago? They must have done something to piss him off real bad. And remember, Urien had told his men that Jasmine wouldn't be 'much use' for a few days. He's got something planned."

"Or he's just a crazy bastard" Clark adds, glaring at the monitor presenting a picture of Urien from the garage. "He shot his own daughter for heaven's sake."

"I've dealt with crazy" I state. "Urien is a lot of things, but crazy isn't one. For a while I thought he was, but he is too determined. He isn't going around causing destruction for the fun of it while having somewhat of a plan to execute like the Joker or the Riddler. Everything he has done so far has been for a reason, capturing Jasmine and Dick."

"Whenever he shows up, his goons trash the place" Barry points out. "If all he wanted was the kids, why wouldn't he just grab them and leave? Why have his men cause a big commotion?"

"To distract anyone trying to help" Connor states, begin to understand where I'm going.

I nod, "Think about it. If it was just Urien at the auto shop trying to grab a couple of fighting teenagers, the workers would have probably stepped in to protect the kids. In Las Vegas Superman, Wonder Woman and I could have taken him on if we weren't busy fighting his henchmen and _other_ distractions." Clark stiffens, knowing what I meant with my last word.

Connor adds "It took our team plus Black Canary to save everyone from the motel. Then you also took on some of his goons when fighting Urien. If they hadn't been there, we could have easily saved Dick."

Artemis speaks up "But Urien was causing trouble in Gotham before all of this. Why?"

"I don't know" I say.

She continues, "And why didn't he just grab Dick then? Why wait until he ran away with Jasmine?"

"I don't know" I answer more gruffly.

"If the last time Urien saw Dick was when he was a baby, Urien might not have recognized him. At least not until Jasmine and Joey started meeting up with Dick" Superman states.

"How did Dick end up with the Graysons anyway?" Oliver asks. "Did they know about all of this?"

"Doubt it" I state. "John Grayson's brother said the couple adopted Richard from an orphanage in Austria. I looked into it, apparently it was run by a bunch of nuns and burned down a couple years after the adoption."

"So Jasmine and Joey just left a superpowered baby with no idea how to control his powers in the hands of people who have no idea what he is or how to help him" Oliver declares peeved.

"What are you trying to say?" Superman glares.

Oliver frowns, realizing the comparison he has accidently made. "Your parents were trying to save you from a dying planet Supe. You didn't have some psycho villain after you. Jasmine and Joey didn't pop up in the circus until Dick was six. What if Urien had found him before that, Dick would have been defenseless."

Connor blurts out, "They probably had reasons."

Half the room raises an eyebrow at Superboy's outburst, confused by his defensiveness. M'gann grumbles just loud enough for everyone to hear "_Jasmine_ always has a reason." Connor's face reddens at the comment.

Wally glares at Superboy, "I still don't get why Dick chose to tell you everything. No offense Connor, but some of us are a lot closer to him than you."

Superboy sighs, "I told you, I don't know why Dick decided to trust me with all this. Honestly, I didn't think he would ever call me after leaving the Watchtower."

"It's because you were the one to help them leave" Roy snarls. "If you didn't do that, Dick wouldn't have been captured by Urien. He'd be here in the medical bay, safe."

"You don't think I know that!" Connor snaps. "I don't know why I did what I did. I've been beating myself up trying to find a reason. Dick and Jasmine told me they had to leave and…I don't know…I…"

"Trusted them" Roy interrupts, rolling his eyes.

"I…I don't…I" Connor stutters, starting to look defeated. He sighs, "I wasn't thinking."

Superman tensely places a hand on Connors shoulder, "It's okay Connor."

"No it's not!" Roy angrily yells, standing up. "It is his fault Dick got captured."

"ROY!" Oliver yells, marching over to his son to calm him down.

Roy pushes away Oliver's attempts. He continues "Dick was obviously not in the right state of mind. How could you just let him leave? You saw how hurt he and Jasmine were, Jasmine had just woken up from a coma! No wonder she had gotten captured, we didn't even know if she could stand yet her back was so injured! You thought it was a good idea to let them both just walk out the door!"

Oliver pulls Roy back into his seat, stopping him from continuing his rant. Oliver hisses something at his son, quiet enough so nobody else can hear. Connor looks almost broken. He has suddenly taken an interest in the conference room's floor and can't tear his eyes away from it. Clark is rubbing Connor's back, trying to comfort the boy.

I sit back and watch this all unfold, not sure how to react. While I share many of the same feeling as Roy, I also feel sorry for Connor. No matter how much anger I have at the boy, a part of me understands his confusion. His explanation also sounds somewhat alike to Superman's about what happened in Las Vegas. By the look on Clark's face, he is thinking the same thing. Neither of them know why they acted the way they did and they were both convinced into it by someone with these mysterious powers. Deep down, I know there is more behind Connor's actions than poor judgment.

The others in the room sit in an awkward quiet. Nobody wants to be the one to intervene on Roy's fuming or Connor's inner breakdown. Wally was about to join Roy in his tantrum, but was held back by Barry and Artemis. M'gann is avoiding looking in Connor's direction while Zatanna can't stop staring at him. Everyone else are watching with shocked eyes at the uncomfortable episode.

Selina breaks the silence and asks Connor "Any idea where Urien is keeping Dick or the others?"

Connor shakes his head and whispers dejectedly "No."

'Well' I think to myself. 'Back to where I started, having no idea where to even start looking.'

_7:17 PM January 18__th__ 2011, Gotham Royal Hotel_

I frown at all the socialites around me. Selina is beside me, joining in on my misery. We really shouldn't have come to this gala, but Lucius had emphasized the importance of the cause it's supporting and the fact that I haven't made a public appearance in quite a while, so Selina and I decided to go. A decision we are both regretting. Usually we can make it through these things with little difficulty, but today we are just not in the mood to be fake happy around these people.

For the most part, other guests have steered clear of us, sensing our bad mood. But every so often some idiot politician or businessman and their bubblehead of a wife make their way over and try to start a conversation. Selina and I plaster on some smiles to appease the couple, acting as if we are perfectly okay when underneath we are both going through turmoil. The conversation usually starts with an enthusiastic greeting from the couple followed by comments about Wayne Enterprises (something they heard on the news most of the time), next questions about when we will finally 'tie the knot' a question we are used to answering. 'We are waiting for the right time.' Finally the conversation reaches it's most difficult moment, when they ask about Dick. Selina and I again wear our fake smiles and say he is liking his new school and we talk to him every day on the phone. The entire time, it's killing me that I'm at this stupid event when I could be looking for Urien so I can bring my son home.

Dick loved these galas. Even after the first one went so horribly, Dick has always loved going to these events. He made friends with quite a few of the other teenagers who attend and has been accepted by most of the adults, especially after gaining his bit of fame. All night he would bounce around talking and laughing with the other guests, goof off with some friends or try to flirt with a girl. The memories only make my want to leave more prevalent.

"How much longer do we have to be here?" Selina drones.

"Too long. It's only been about forty-five minutes."

She groans. The whine intensifies when we hear a high pitched voice yell "Selina! Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here!?"

"Kill me" Selina whispers. I smirk as we turn to see Courtney Ellis walking over with an exaggeratedly fake smile on her face.

"Courtney!" Selina says pretending to be excited to see the woman. They exchange a hug, during which Selina rolls her eyes. "When did you get here?"

"Willy and I arrived an hour ago. It is so nice to see you. You too Bruce" she winks at me.

"Hello Courtney" I respond unenthusiastically. Last thing I want to do is encourage this woman.

Courtney returns her attention to Selina, "It is so boring at Gotham Academy functions without you there. When is Richard going to be returning so we can have you back?"

"When Dick's current school thinks it is able to live without him. They just don't seem to want to let him go" Selina smiles, hiding the venom in her voice.

"I don't know how you could let Richard go like that" Mrs. Ellis says with a fake sweetness. "It would kill me having Attyson so far away. But I guess it is easier for you since Richard is adopted, and if I'm not mistaken Selina you don't have any rights over him, do you?"

Both Selina and I glare at the woman. "We miss him very much Courtney and wish he were here with us now" I growl at Mrs. Ellis, the only thing I can do to stop myself from strangling her.

The woman gives me a skeptical look and continues "I'm just saying…"

"Go away Courtney" Selina snaps. Mrs. Ellis is about to argue, but quickly scurries away when she sees Selina's furious scowl. Selina looks over at me and says "Forgot how much I hated that woman."

"You should have seen her in high school" I respond.

Olivia Arnold appears next to me and adds "Yeah Selina. She was actually worse as a teenager."

Selina genuinely smiles at her friend and gives her a hug. Olivia laughs and says "Haven't seen you around lately stranger." Pulling away from the hug she greets me "Hey Bruce."

"Good evening Olivia" I nod. "Where is Jerry?"

"Jerk is home sick with the flu" she smirk. "I think it's just allergies, but Jerry is convinced he is dying. So he got to stay home with the kids while I had to come here solo."

"How is Tara and Johnny doing? I haven't seen them since them lately" Selina asks.

"They are fine, Tara is learning to drive much to Jerry's dismay. How about Dick? Is he liking his new school?"

"He is fine" I lie.

"That's good" Olivia smiles. She frowns "What was Courtney saying earlier that had you two in a twist?"

Selina scowls, "Just Courtney being herself. Except this time she added how we probably don't care about Richard being so far away for school since he's adopted."

Olivia's eyes angrily widen. She rolls her eyes "Don't let her get to you Selina. She only wants to get a rise out of you."

"I know" Selina mutters under her breath.

"Besides she has been on a high horse ever since Don made that big deal" Olivia adds.

I ask her "What deal?"

"You didn't hear? He bought a bunch of property downtown. Apparently some business moved out of Gotham and sold all their buildings for cheap. Mr. Ellis bought all of it and sold it for a high profit."

"What do you mean a business moved out of Gotham?" I inquire.

Olivia shrugs, "It was some foreign company. They had a branch here for a while run by some guy named Stormwell. Suddenly one day they just closed down shop and left, leaving only the buildings behind. But it wasn't until recently that they decided to sell all the property."

"No reason why?" Stormwell, where have I heard the name before?

Olivia leans in closer and says softly "The property is in Crime Alley." She looks around, making sure nobody is listening in and continues "Jerry has told me a few of the rumors floating around what exactly Stormwell did. The front was some bank, but apparently there was some other business going on in the back."

"Like mob business?" Selina asks. Olivia nods and Selina inquires "What family?"

"I'm not sure, nobody really knows. Jerry has heard a few names, Raco, Russello, Radice, Riccone, something like that. Apparently the Falcone family knows them. The building was owned by Stormwell but the family used it."

"Did you say Russello?" I say hurriedly. Selina's interest also peaks next to me. Suddenly Stormwell's name finally connects in my mind. He's took over Tony Zucco's job after Zucco was sent to jail. I couldn't track him down since he only appeared on paper, so eventually Gordon had written him off as a ghost.

Surprised by our sudden reaction Olivia answers "Yes. Why, have you heard of them?"

Selina and I exchange a knowing look. "Once" I answer Olivia. "It's been nice seeing you again Olivia, give my best to Jerry."

"You're leaving?" she asks confused. "It's only seven forty."

"We know" Selina hugs her friend goodbye. "I'll see you again soon."

We quickly make our way out of the party, leaving a puzzled Olivia in our wake. As we wait for the car to be pulled up by a valet, Selina whispers to me

"Any idea where Valcone is?"

"Shouldn't be too hard to track him down, he is probably at his mansion. Getting him to talk is another story, especially if he plans on being as cooperative as Zucco or Haly."

-A few hours later-

As I suspected, Carmine Falcone is sitting in his office. I easily slip past his guards and security system, making it into the house unnoticed. Falcone is looking over some paperwork at his desk, scowling at the document in front of him.

Soundlessly I drop onto the desk. Falcone shrieks from shock and pushes his chair away. After taking a second to recover, he sneers "What the hell do you want Bat."

"I'm looking for information" I growl.

"Why would I help _you?"_

Giving him my best glare I continue "Tell me what you know about the Russello family?"

Falcone's hateful expression drops as his eyes grow wide, "No way. I'm not getting on that boss's bad side."

"So you know him" I state.

"Every mob boss from Italy knows him. We all also know it would be crazy to cross him."

Grabbing Falcone by the shirt, I stand on the desk. Falcone's legs dangle in midair. I hiss, "I'm getting real sick of hearing that answer."

"Put me down!"

"Tell me what I want to know" I demand.

"Why does it even matter; Russello left. He's probably back in Italy already."

"When he kidnaps two children, it becomes of my interest."

Falcone's eyebrows raise a bit, "Black hair blue eyes?"

"What?" I sneer.

"The kids, they got black hair blue eyes?"

Glaring at the man, I slowly answer "Yes."

Falcone hesitates before sighing "Daniel."

"What was that" I growl.

"Daniel! Now for god's sake Bat, put me down!"

I give him one more glare before letting Falcone drop to the floor. Falcone pushes himself up and scowls at me as I jump off the desk. "What did you say" I sneer.

"Daniel Russello, that's who you are looking for. And he didn't kidnap children, they have to be grown adults by now. Plus they are his anyways."

"How do you know them?"

"I met them, first time was a long while ago, back in Italy. Daniel had invited me to his place for some wine, biggest mistake of my life going over there." Falcone explains as he pours himself a scotch.

"How so?"

"Look, I gave you the guy's name. Isn't that good enough?"

My eyes narrow, "No."

Falcone sighs and takes a big gulf of his drink. "Daniel runs his business in a funny way, but it works. There is practically no paper trail to his name, I'm surprised you even know about the man. The only ones who do run branches of his business or those who have worked in close proximity."

"You know him" I state.

"As an unwanted friend. I did do business with Russello years ago, got out of it as quickly as I could though." He takes another swig before continuing, "It isn't all that glorious being a partner with Russello. Basically he does whatever the hell he wants and you sign all the paperwork. That way if the police catch on, he won't get any of the trouble, yet has a network all over the world of illegal activity. Nearly got sent to prison twice because of that son of a bitch."

"Why would you go into business with him in the first place?"

Falcone shrugs, "Didn't want to. I had every intention of turning the offer down during my visit. When I arrived at his villa though, Russello somehow convinced me into it. He's very...well my wife would say charming, but I'll go with persuasive. That is when I met his kids, well more like saw one. Daniel and I were walking through a hallway and passed a small boy with black hair and blue eyes. Poor kid was just listening to a baby cry through a door when Russello yelled and smacked the boy. I was surprised, I had only pegged Daniel to be in his very early twenties, not old enough to father two children. Later I discovered his age doesn't quite match his appearance, one of the many strange things about the Russello family."

He waits for me to comment, but I don't. Instead I glare, indicating I am waiting for him to continue. After taking a sip of his drink, Falcone says

"After two years, I was able to break my bond with Russello. He moved onto another sucker who is in jail right now because of it. Imagine my surprise when in 99 my men find Russello's boy and a girl with the same black hair and blue eyes on one of my trains. I recognized the boy immediately, of course he was in his mid-teens at that point. I gave the kid a car, and never saw the two again."

"Why would you do that?" I ask.

Falcone takes a drink and hesitates before answering. "Some of my men originally worked under Russello. From what they told me and what I saw personally, there is something special about those kids, Daniel too. You'd think I'm crazy if I told you…or not. Judging by your interest in the two, you probably already know what I'm talking about."

He looks over to see my reaction. I give a small nod, knowing he is speaking of the family's powers. The boy he is talking about must be Joey since Dick would be too young to match the description. Falcone doesn't seem to be even aware of a third child's existence. I raise an eyebrow and ask skeptically

"Why are you telling me all this? A few minutes ago, you called anyone who spilled information crazy?"

"Because if Daniel has those two in his grasp, it is bad for everyone. Including me." Falcone snaps. After receiving another one of my glares, he explains "A couple years before I ran into the kids again, I met one of Russello's higher ranking guards. He had told me a story I didn't believe at first. Halfway through I brushed him away and didn't think about it again until I met the boy and girl. When I went back to hear the end of the story, I discovered the man was killed by Russello for spilling information."

My eyebrow raises as I ask, "What did the guard tell you."

Falcone shakes his head, "Wasn't paying enough attention to recall all of the details, thought the man was nuts. But I do remember the general outline. Apparently Daniel had taken the boy into a room one day. Nobody knows what Russello did, but the kid screamed for hours. The guard I talked to was in charge of cleaning up afterwards. When he walked into the room, the boy was tied to a chair sobbing; he had needle pricks bleeding all the way up his arm, no other injuries though. Nothing that would make a child scream like he did, no matter how afraid they are of needles. The next day Daniel convinced a dozen of his men to leave their wives, numerous to commit murders for no reason and five to rob a bank with not even a mask to guard their identity. People followed Russello's orders before, but this was different. When I sat down with Russello for our business meeting…it was the strangest conversation I ever had. He barely talked about business the entire time, he mostly stared at me, analyzing. We talked about my family, school, life in Italy; never anything about him though. Then before I knew it, I was signing every document Russello placed in front of me. He convinced me to be a partner with barely a word. But from the story of the strange event, Daniel's influence was almost instantaneous. He'd look at a person and they were off doing whatever he wanted them to do. No questions asked. I don't know what happened after that day. When I asked the boy, he didn't deny the tale and said Daniel was back to normal for the time being, a big relief. He also told me that Russello would kill me for even knowing about the event. So I helped the kids leave, hoping Daniel would never find them."

Falcone turns his head to face me, "If Russello has his hands on those two. You need to go get them. Russello can cause a lot of damage by himself. But with those kids…I don't know how, but he's ten times worse."

**Hey everyone. Please send me some reviews. Thank you to all who have been. I promise, next chapter we will meet someone super important.**


	12. Part 1 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_2:00 AM January 19__th__ 2011 Watchtower_

After explaining to Selina and Alfred everything Falcone told me, we all began working on trying to find out any information of Daniel's current whereabouts. Selina went downtown to ask around, Alfred is currently working on the computer in the batcave while I am on the one in the Watchtower. Barry was already here when I arrived and Clark quickly joined after Barry called him. Connor was staying at Clark's apartment and overheard the phone call. Clark had told him to stay in Metropolis, but Connor's curiosity and worry got the best of him, so he is now waiting outside in the hallway for any update.

Falcone said Russello works with other mobster's names. So I am currently sifting through all properties associated with mobs from Italy or its neighboring countries. There are so many results, it will take weeks to go through all of it one by one. There hasn't been any word from Selina or Alfred about any discoveries. The reoccurring feeling of uselessness begins to set in.

Barry says behind me "How about we try to narrow down the results."

"You don't think I'm trying" I growl.

Clark places a hand on my shoulder, telling me to calm down. "Is there anything else that Falcone told you that would help?"

"I've been racking my brain trying to think of things Clark. But I don't even know if they are in America anymore. Falcone said Russello is from Italy, he could have brought Dick back there."

"It is weird thinking Dick is Italian, not Romanian" Barry comments.

Clark ignores him and tells me, "I doubt it. We couldn't handle keeping Dick and Jasmine under one roof. Think about how much they are probably fighting Russello right now. Most likely he is trying to keep them in one place, traveling would be too risky."

I sigh and stare at the monitor. Quietly I murmur "He's torturing them. Every second I spend looking for the correct building, the longer that monster has to hurt my son and Jasmine. For all we know that is where Joey has been all this time. Getting tortured for who knows how long. Every time I try to delete a property, I worry that I may be deleting the one Dick is at."

"We will find him Bruce" Clark assures me. "Dick, Jasmine maybe even Joey. We will find them."

"You said Russello has a mob business" Barry asks. I nod as he continues, "Get rid of all the non-Italian crime families. Russello probably wants this under wraps, wouldn't want any other family asking questions. Most likely he is working within his own branches."

I ponder the idea, before agreeing and do as Barry suggested. The results narrow considerably, but there are still quite a few. Russello sold the buildings last month, so I also dismiss any properties bought over a month and a half ago. Around a dozen properties are left.

"Get rid of the ones in Gotham" Clark says. "Most likely he knows about Dick's relationship with you. Russello wouldn't want him being in close proximity to Bruce Wayne."

"Any of our cities" Barry adds. "I don't think he would want to be anywhere near League members after you all showing up in Vegas and Happy Harbor."

There are only four properties left. One is owned by Falcone, so I dismiss it for now. Finding the names of the owners to the other three properties, I run them through the computer. Bruno Mannheim, Derek Alo, and William Sarni. Before the computer is done processing, Clark steps up and points to Mannheim's building.

"It's that one."

"How do you know?" I ask skeptically.

"I put Bruno Mannheim in prison three months ago. He is still trying to gain power in Metropolis, he has nothing to gain from a building in South Dakota."

_9:00 AM January 19__th __2011, Rapid City South Dakota_

There are only a couple guards outside the warehouse. Russello must not want to look to conspicuous to the town. The building itself isn't that big and it only has one floor, but we don't know if there is a basement or not. Dinah recognized one of the guards from the motel incident, so we know this is the correct place.

A good chunk of the League is here along with the Team. At first I was hesitant to bring the team of teens, but they were determined to be part of this mission; Wally and Connor especially. As for the League; Clark, Diana, Dinah, Oliver, Barry, Hal and Roy came along. After fights in Happy Harbor and Vegas, the League agreed that it would be a good idea for more members to go on missions concerning Urien.

Artemis and Roy begin sneaking around the building to where the guards are in front of an entrance. It only takes a minute for them to bring down both guards and Oliver takes down a third who was making his way around the building. With the entrance open, I along with the League make our way into the warehouse. The Team is to keep watch outside.

There is only one guard in the first room, who I take down easily. Strange, I would have thought there would be more. Maybe Russello is careful of the amount of people who know about Dick, Jasmine and Joey.

Suddenly a scream erupts from a part of the building. The sound rattles from the walls, filled with pain. A scream that makes my heart stop, Dicks. I can tell by the looks on the other League members' faces that they heard and recognized it too.

Without thinking, I burst into the next room hoping to find Dick. Instead I face a dozen men, some wearing the same masks as Urien's henchmen, standing or sitting around. They all have guns and other weapons in their hands or lying next to them. But I don't take notice of any of the guards. All my focus is drawn to a door on the other side of the room that leads to what looks like it used to be an office with its windows filled in with drywall.

The League begins battling the guards around me. I begin making my way to the room, every once in a while being stopped by a henchmen. After taking each down, I immediately begin heading to my destination again. It takes me quite a while, I don't know how long, before I finally make it to the door.

As I should have expected, the door is locked. After trying and failing to beat the door down, I look around for another Leaguer who could help. Clark is a few feet away, battling two guards. Grabbing one from behind, I send the guard flying into a nearby wall as Clark defeats the other. He looks over

"Thanks."

I gesture to the door and say "I need you to break that down."

Superman nods and quickly makes his way over to the door, me following right behind him. Clark gives the door a push, but it doesn't move. Frowning, he hits it a couple times more with a greater amount of force. The door eventually falls to the ground, revealing the room to both of us.

Inside basically looks like an inside of a steel box. It is smaller and only has two lights from the ceiling illuminating the room. There are two tables with bodies on them, giving the eerie feeling of a morgue. What pulls my eye is a large figure huddled over what looks like a chair. The man is wearing the same outfit as Urien's, when he looks up I see he is also wearing the mask.

I go into attack mode, anger filling my being. Before I can move though, Urien holds up a hand. As he does the door Clark had previously broken down, flies up and knocks me to the ground. Next to me, Clark dashes towards Urien. Looking over to the villain, all I see is his retreating figure going through a wall. A solid wall.

Superman stops at the wall, turns to me with shocked eyes, "Did he just…?"

"Aqualad" I interrupt Clark by speaking into my communicator. "Urien is outside the building, have the Team be prepared."

"Will do" Kaldur responds.

My attention turns to the chair Urien was standing over before fleeing. Sitting in the chair is a tied up Richard breathing heavily. He is wearing the same clothes as the day at the motel, except they are more tattered and dirty looking. In a second I am by his side. Dick's eyes are open, but don't seem to be focused. His skin is red and he is sweating everywhere. There are tiny spots around his body bleeding, but from what looks like a needle prick, nothing major.

"Dick" I whisper to him soothingly. His bonds are metal, so I won't be able to break them until I get the proper equipment. In the damaged state Dick seems to be in currently, I don't dare ask Clark to break the bonds with his strength.

Dick's face scrunches and turns to face me. "Bruce?" he asks in disbelief, his voice raspy.

"Yes, Dicky. I'm here. You're going to be okay, I've got you. I'm getting you out of here."

The exhausted boy lets out a wheeze, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Before I can respond, Dick's head slouches. I check his pulse to make sure he is still alive. Relief overcomes me as I feel Dick's steady heartbeat and hear him breathing. The battle outside begins to die down as doors begin slamming. The guards must be following their fleeing leader.

"Batman!" Flash yells, zooming into the room. "Oh Geez" he exclaims a second later. Barry dashes next to me and says "How is he?"

"Alive" I grunt.

He makes his way over to Superman who is looking over the figures on the tables. "Are those…" I begin.

"Jasmine and Joey" Clark finishes. "Yeah, they are hooked up to something."

Barry begins examining the IV's. "Anesthesia" he says. That explains why the two are sleeping. I tear myself away from Dick's side and walk over to the tables as Barry continues to explain "The tubes look to be for food and digestion. He must have been planning on keeping the two like this for quite a while."

Jasmine is on the one closest to Dick. She is wearing a red turtleneck sweater and some black pants. Her hair is sprawled around the table messily. Besides having IV's and tubes all around her, she looks healthy, no injuries.

I look over towards Joey. Being the first time I've seen him in person, I'm a bit shocked by Joey's appearance. The same black hair Dick has is quite shaggy and Joey has an odd beard covering his lower face, except for a large spot on his chin. Unlike Dick he is very tall, standing he would probably be Clark's or my height. While Jasmine isn't short, she isn't as shockingly tall like her older brother. Joey is wearing a pair of jeans with a navy blue short sleeved tee-shirt, showing a well-built upper body. His facial qualities look very similar to the picture we have on file, except for the hair of course. Even with the muscle and height, Joey's face still only looks to be only sixteen years old.

The battle has come to an end by the sounds of it. Clark walks out to check on the League and Team while Barry and I begin unhooking Joey from all the IV's and tubes. I keep a close eye on Dick to make sure he is fine, well as fine as he can be.

Clark walks back into the room, "Urien and his men got away."

"All of them?" I ask.

He nods, "Apparently they are masters of escape. Nobody on the League is hurt badly, mostly just some bumps and bruises. Same with the Team except Wally has a bad cut. Dinah's taking care of it. Other than that, there is nothing that requires immediate attention."

Barry nods as he pulls out the last IV, "Now to get these three back to the Watchtower."

"And make sure they stay there" I add.

_4:30 PM January 19__th__ 2011, Watchtower_

It has been hours since we brought Dick, Jasmine and Joey to the Watchtower. After the med bay checked their health and cleaned the three up, the League and I set them up in the recovery rooms. They haven't shown any signs of waking up, but the med bay said Joey and Jasmine would after the anesthesia wears off. Dick's body seems to be suffering from exhaustion, so when he wakes is unknown.

I made it clear to the League that there is to be someone watching each of them at all times, no exception. Currently Diana is sitting in Jasmine's room and I believe Barry is in Joey's. As for Richard, Selina and I have been by his side the entire day. Everyone in the League and Team has stopped in for visits.

After the big fight, everyone decided to relax the rest of the day. Most changed into casual clothes or in some of the teenagers cases, pajamas. When Selina arrived, she brought with her a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt for me. After a couple hours of sitting in the batsuit, I also decided to change, seeing as I will probably be here for quite a while.

"Hey, how's Dick doing?" Oliver's voice asks.

Selina and I turn to see the archer standing in the doorway of Dick's room. He is wearing his domino mask, but also some dark pants and a black sports jacket. His bow and arrows are slung on his back.

"Fine, no signs of waking up though" I answer. "What are you doing here? Didn't you leave an hour ago?"

"Barry asked if I could take over looking after Joey for a while, thought I'd check up on Dick before I head in there."

I nod as Selina asks "Did you check in on Jasmine?"

"Yeah, Diana said she is still asleep. Anyway, see you later."

"Bye Oliver" Selina says as the archer leaves.

A couple minutes later Barry appears in the doorway wearing a red hooded sweatshirt and jeans. "Hey."

"How's Joey?" I grunt.

"Still asleep, Dick is too I see."

"Yes" Selina sighs.

"It'll take time. Remember how long it took Jasmine and him to wake up last time."

A yell from Oliver sounds in the room next door followed by a loud thump. Barry and I jolt out the door and into Joey's recovery room. Selina must have stayed with Dick because she wasn't there when we reached the room.

Opening the door to the recovery room, Barry gasps and runs in. I follow and see an unconscious Oliver on the ground. Barry is struggling with a conscious Joey who is aiming an arrow with Oliver's bow at Barry. The speedster is telling Joey "Calm down, we won't hurt you." But the boy isn't listening. Instead he is screaming "Where is he! Tell me or I swear to god I'll shoot this arrow through your fu…"

"Enough" I bellow, stopping both. Joey angrily aims the bow at me, but then freezes. His face drops into one of recognition. "Bruce Wayne?" he asks. I steadily nod, knowing he must recognize me as Dick's guardian. Joey looks between Barry, Oliver and I then comments "This must be the Justice League."

There is a long pause as Barry and I wait for the boy to make a move. Finally Joey lets out a relieved sigh and says "Thank god, I have no idea how to shoot this thing straight, I'm more of a gun guy. Sorry about that" he points to Oliver. "Thought you were some of Daniel's goons. Here" he hands the bow over to a shocked Barry. Joey notices the pair of jeans and a tee-shirt in the corner that we got for when he woke up. He grabs the jeans and begins putting them on while asking "Either of you have a smoke?"

Stunned by the sudden change in the boy's demeanor I almost stutter "How did you know I was part of the Justice League as Bruce Wayne?"

"James told Jasmine and I" he shrugs. "I'm assuming, since we are talking, that you know about our little secret." I nod. Joey continues, "James had tried convincing us to let you become involved with our family issues when we first told him. He thought mentioning your extracurricular activities would help his case, it didn't. Takes a lot to impress Jas and me."

"James?" Barry asks, sharing my confusion.

"Sorry, what's the name you guys call him? Rick?" Joey asks while taking off the hospital gown.

"Richard" I state.

"Yeah. Jasmine and I named him James as a baby. The Grayson's changed it after they adopted him." Joey pauses, "Since I am currently here with you, I'm guessing that means Daniel got his hands on James too."

I nod, Joey swears "Damn. What about Jasmine?"

"Yes. We managed to rescue the three of you though. Jasmine and Dick are still asleep."

"You call him Dick?" Joey says, raising an eyebrow. He smirks, "Well, going to bring that up next time we argue." He pulls the tee-shirt over his head and says "I want to see them."

"I think you should rest" Barry suggests.

"Look I've been resting for…what's the date?"

"January 19th 2011" I answer.

Joey freezes, his expression turning slightly gloomy. Taking in a deep breath he continues "I've been resting for almost three months. Now let me see Jasmine and James or Richard, or whatever he goes by."

Barry and I frown at the statement. Three months, that's how long Russello kept the boy under. My hatred for the man grows even more. "They are this way" I state.

Joey and Barry follow me into Dick's room first since it is the closest. Selina's eyes widen when she sees Joey enter, but doesn't say anything. Joey walks over to the bed Dick is sleeping in and scans the sleeping boy with an unreadable expression. He asks "What state was he in when you found him?"

"Urien had him tied to a chair. He was still awake when we got there, but quickly fell asleep" I answer.

Joey slowly nods, "How long since you brought him here?"

"A few hours."

"He'll probably be asleep for the next couple days. His body is still trying to process what Daniel did."

Selina asks apprehensively, "What exactly did he do to you three?"

Joey's jaw tenses a bit. He gives Dick one last look before heading out the door asking "Where's Jasmine?" I guess for now we will save that question for later.

"Next room" I answer as he passes me.

Joey makes his way into Jasmine's room, quickly followed by Selina, Barry and I. As he enters the room, I see Joey's eyes soften at the sight of his sister. Diana and Connor are sitting on the couch across from the door, both surprised at the new arrival. Joey ignores them and makes his way over to the bed. Sitting on the mattress he sadly stares at the girl for a while.

"I'm going to go check on Oliver, make sure he's okay" Barry whispers to me. Oh yeah, forgot about the unconscious archer. Barry travels down the hall into Joey's room.

I turn back to Joey who is still watching Jasmine with a solemn expression. After a couple minutes he asks "This is going to sound weird, but do you have anything else for her to wear? Jas always hated wearing dresses to bed; preferred shorts and a tank-top."

Diana and I exchanged frowns at the unusual request. Diana stands from her seat and answers "I'll go check. We have some clothes for when she wakes up in the corner. I'm sure I can muster up the shorts and top for now though."

"Thanks" Joey says still staring at Jasmine.

Diana exits the room, giving me a questioning look as she passes. Connor has the same expression on his face, I gesture for him to leave. He is hesitant at first, but eventually follows my directions and makes his way out of the room. Selina follows him down the hall, sensing that I want to speak to Joey alone.

We spend the next few minutes in silence. Eventually Joey sighs "So how much do you know?"

"Quite a bit, but it feels like a small part of the big picture" I state.

"How much did James tell you?"

"Nothing. One day I go upstairs to wake him for school and I find a note saying my son ran away. Our computer system was able to follow him and Jasmine around the country through security cameras."

"Jas and I never wanted James to get involved with all this" Joey sighs again. "We were hoping that growing up as an acrobat would hide his powers enough so he wouldn't ever notice them. Then one day his face was plastered in numerous magazines around Europe, so we had to go back to America and tell him everything. Only way to get James to settle down with all the publicity; we didn't want Daniel to recognize him and show up at your front door one day. Wasn't till I was captured that we find out it was too late. Daniel had created Urine or whatever stupid name he came up with, and had been testing James's powers for months."

"That's why he was in Gotham" I deduce.

Joey nods, "He probably wanted to see how much James was using them. When the three of us ran away, Daniel hadn't figured out what James's powers were yet."

I hesitate before asking the question that has been bugging me eve since I found out about Jasmine. "Why did you make Dick promise not to tell me anything? I would have helped."

"And get you in the line of fire. Sorry but I already have to worry Daniel going after us, we didn't need you slowing us down."

The comment angers me. "Because you were doing so well by yourself" I snap.

"We were actually" Joey argues. "Jasmine and I kept out of Daniel's grasp for almost fourteen years. Sure we had a few hiccups along the way, but we didn't get captured."

"You know how many innocent people have got hurt because of your secret. For starters the Grayson's died because Zucco was trying to get his hands on Dick. Then all the people who happened to be in the same place as Urien when he was trying to capture you three. Not to mention all the incidents I don't know about. Still don't think you could have used some help?" I fume.

Joey glares at me while getting off the bed to face me, "It's not our fault all that happened. Frankly, if we didn't spend all those years running away the world would be a lot worse off right now. You were the one who was supposed to keep James out of the spotlight, that's what you kept telling newspapers when you first took him in. If you had kept that promise, none of this would have happened. Daniel wouldn't have found out where James was and Jasmine and I wouldn't have had to move to America. If you had kept James safe, I would have never gotten captured."

"I didn't know there was any danger in him doing interviews" I yell. "Besides Daniel probably found out who Dick was by following you and Jasmine. He wouldn't have known who Dick was just by a magazine article. Don't you dare try and say I didn't try to keep my son safe."

"Technically he's not your son" Joey interrupts me. "Jasmine and I are his biological family."

"And where have you been his entire life?" I snap. "You don't just abandon your brother then call him your family when it's convenient."

Joey's jaw clenches. "Look, I'm not going to say I regret letting that orphanage adopt James away, because I don't. I regret the reasons I did it, but not the action itself. He was better off with the Graysons. They traveled for a living and wanted the kid. I was twelve years old already looking after a not even seven year old sister and knew we would be on the run for the rest of our lives. Leaving him with the Graysons was the best thing for James. Now letting you take him in was an obvious mistake."

"Excuse me! Are you blaming all this on me?" I growl.

"No I blame myself for not taking James with Jasmine and I after the Graysons died. But again, I thought he would have a better life with Batman than two runaways."

"You knew I was Batman back then?" I question shocked.

Joey rolls his eyes, "Not immediately. I read you when you captured Zucco and recognized your brain when Jasmine and I snuck into your manor to get James. It's part of my powers."

Trying to process all the new information, I take in a deep breath. Finding out Joey and Jasmine had broken into my home doesn't sit well with me, along with many other things that has been said. But for now I push those feelings back and try to calm down. Right now, I need to get as much information out of Joey as I can, "What are your powers?"

"None of your damn business" he snarls. "They aren't fun or cute like Jasmine and James's, mine are anything but good."

"Why do you three have them? What exactly are you?"

"Heck if I know. Daniel barely told me anything growing up. To him the three of us were just pigs waiting to get slaughtered." Joey mumbles. I can practically feel the hatred in the boy's tone.

I internally wince at the statement. As much as this boy is infuriating me, I can tell he has been through a lot. I ask gently "What did Daniel do to you? I've talked to Carmine Falcone, I'm not sure if you remember him. He told me that whatever it was must have been painful. Daniel had also done it to you when you were a child."

Joey's glare lightens a bit. He takes in a deep breath "You're not going to give up are you?"

"Whether you like it or not, I'm involved now in whatever this is. Have been since the second I took your brother in." Joey doesn't respond, his stare turns into one of internal conflict. I walk over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Isn't it time you start accepting some help? You and Jasmine have been battling this alone your entire lives. Let me help you, I can make sure Daniel doesn't get you three again."

"You can't" Joey states. "No matter what you do, you can't keep us safe from that man. When he comes for us again, which he probably will, he'll be even more determined than before. Now after getting his hands on all three of us, he will be unstoppable."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

Joey hesitates before saying cynically, "You wanted to know what Daniel did to us? You really want to know? Because you won't be able to do anything about it."

"Yes" I answer firmly.

"First he stuck these special needles into us. Everywhere, into skin, bone, organ. Next he connected them all by this thread he has, stuff has some special chemical or something. Ever cut yourself with a raiser or have some hair plucked. Think of that over every inch of your body while your lungs are on fire, heart is beating a thousand miles per hour and every single one of your bones is cracking all at the same time. Because that's what it felt when Daniel extracted my powers out of me. I'm sure Jasmine and James would give a similar description."


	13. Part 1 chapter 8

Chapter 8

_8:54 PM January 19__th__ 2011, Watchtower_

After our conversation, Joey decided to clean himself up. He showered, shaved but didn't touch his hair, saying Jasmine would take care of it later. After removing the weird beard (cutting himself in the process), he looks more like the picture on file. His hair is longer and he is more muscularly built, but his facial structure is the same. In person Joey looks almost exactly like Dick face wise. I wonder if Dick will ever gain his height.

While Joey was in the bathroom, Barry and I notified the League of his consciousness. Almost immediately they along with the Team began arriving back at the tower, curious to meet Dick's mysterious brother. Dick's Team was the first to arrive since they were all staying at the Cave and only had to beam over. Dinah and Roy came just as Oliver was waking up, which is good because they were the only ones able to calm him down about Joey's attack. J'onn, Clark, Connor, Selina and Diana were already at the tower. Everyone except for Selina and Connor are in the sitting room and kitchen waiting for Joey to emerge. Selina is instead still in Dick's room and Connor is with Jasmine. I have been going between all three, keeping an eye on everything. Right now I am currently checking in on the sitting room/kitchen.

Clark is the first to see me enter, "Hey, is Dick or Jasmine awake yet?"

"Jasmine has been stirring, but Dick is still out of it. Joey thinks it will be a day or two before he wakes up" I answer.

"What's he like? Joey" Roy inquires.

I shrug, "Not what you would expect. After deciding we weren't a threat he was pretty friendly, until made angry. Arrogant, he is still pretty certain he doesn't need our help."

"Some people call it confidence" a voice says behind me. Turning I see Joey leaning in the doorway with a sly smirk on his face. "Talking bad about me Wayne?" he seems to joke.

"No. I am simply stating my observations."

"Yeah, well don't take our first encounter personally. I'm always cranky after waking from a long sleep" he states before adding "Connor said the food is in here."

I nod to the kitchen area "Help yourself."

"Thanks" Joey says still smirking while heading over to the kitchen. He seems to ignore the room of people watching him and begins searching through the fridge. He finds a box of macaroni and cheese, smiles and begins boiling a pot of water. Joey then goes back to the fridge and pulls out a few cheese slices and a bottle of beer.

"Young man" Clark begins reprimanding, "you are too young to be drinking that." He walks over to Joey, determined to take away the bottle.

Joey rolls his eyes and says "I'm twenty-six."

Clark stops in place, "What? You can't be more than…"

"Sixteen. Yeah I get that a lot. Pain in the butt whenever I try to go to a bar" Joey chuckles. "Thanks for the concern though. I'm guessing you're Superman or as James called you 'Uncle Clark.' You look just like the boy gawking over my sister, he's your clone right?"

"Connor. Yes and I'm sure he is being respectful" Clark defends.

Joey smirks and pours the noodles into the pot of water, "For his sake he better be. Last guy who overstepped his boundaries received a stiletto in the groin. Do you have any cans of soup?"

"Above the stove" Barry answers from the couch. The League and Team is still closely watching Joey, all not sure what to make of him.

Opening the cabinet, Joey pulls out some bread and a can of tomato which he begins preparing. He also pulls out a pan when grabbing another pot for the soup. Clark awkwardly asks

"Need any help?"

"Want to butter some bread" Joey points to the loaf he had grabbed. Clark nods and begins the task. After doing a couple pieces, he begins to put the bread away when stopped by Joey. "Keep going. Jasmine looked like she was going to wake up soon when I checked on her and she can go through like twenty grilled cheeses if given the chance." Clark nods and begins buttering the bread again. Joey comments "So do all your guests get stared at like zoo animals, or just me?"

The room's spectators all shift or look away uncomfortably, not liking being called out. I stay in the doorway silently, watching the scene unfold. Diana speaks up from where she is standing

"We are all just interested in Richard's newly found siblings."

"You're Wonder Woman correct? Diana. Just as beautiful as Richard said" Joey winks. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Diana blush. Joey begins putting a couple grilled cheeses on the heated pan. He calls out to the group "Any of you have any cigarettes?"

I answer "We don't allow smoking here."

"Damn, could really use one now" he mutters.

"So _you _are Dick's brother" Wally asks skeptically.

"Yup. Let's see, red hair and freckles, you must be Wally his best friend. Which makes you" Joey points to Red Arrow, "Roy."

Both boys are shocked by being recognized. "Dick told you about us?" Roy asks.

"Yeah he spoke real highly of you two. From what it sounded like, you were kind of his older brothers growing up" Joey states while straining the noodles and finishing up the mac and cheese. At this point he has a couple sandwiches finished and begins pouring the soup into a bowl. Clark finishes the bread and helps Joey clean up the pots.

Wally and Roy exchange uncomfortable looks. Joey notices and tells them "Hey, I'm not mad. I wasn't around, I'm glad he had you two. Probably were better brothers than I would have been. Ask Jasmine, I suck."

"Wait" Roy frowns confused, along with many others. "You're happy we were around instead of you?"

"Eh…not necessarily" Joey shrugs, taking a sip of beer. "It was better that he was with you though."

I'm about to inquire into what he means, when footsteps sound from down the hall. Since I'm standing in the doorway, I only have to turn my head to see Connor and Jasmine making their way towards us. Jasmine looks half asleep and is still wearing the tee-shirt and shorts Diana found her to sleep in. When she sees me, Jasmine pauses and stands warily away from me. Connor puts a hand on her shoulder as an attempt at comfort, but she ignores him, sending me a cold stare.

"It's okay" I say gently. After Atlanta and Vegas, it is no wonder why she would be nervous around me. The room of Leaguers notice me speaking down the hall and perk up knowing who I am probably speaking to. "I know now that you have been trying to protect Dick, I'm not mad" I put my hands up in a surrendering motion. "You probably want to see Joey, he's in there."

Jasmine sends me a skeptical look but walks into the room. She pauses when entering, seeing all the others staring. Clark is trying to make himself disappear by backing away from the island and against the wall. Jasmine also begins slowly backing away into the hall when Joey catches her attention by saying

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Just in time, I made your favorite." He smiles and holds up a grilled cheese.

Jasmine is facing away from me, so I can't see her expression as there is a long pause. Then I hear a whisper "Joey." Jasmine dashes over to her brother who gathers her up in a hug. She clings to him for a while. Eventually Joey smirks

"Geez Jas, didn't think you would miss me that much. Didn't know how to live without me?"

Jasmine lets out a small relieved laugh and whispers, "Shut up idiot."

Joey smiles and ruffles his sister's hair and teases "Dork."

"Salope" Jasmine says, swatting away his hand.

"Cretino" Joey laughs then give her forehead a short kiss. I can see on his face how relieved he is seeing Jasmine awake, reminding me that the last time the two saw each other was Joey's capture. This is a big moment for both of them.

"Aimsigh do smig go fóill?" Jasmine says in a joking voice. The two have seemed to have forgotten all about the room of people watching, too consumed with their reunion.

Joey pulls away from the hug and playfully glares at his sister about the last comment. "Eat your sandwich" he commands, pointing to a stool. Jasmine sits at the island Joey has been cooking on while Joey hands her a plate with a grilled cheese and noodles on it, along with a fork. When taking the plate, she asks

"What happened to your face?"

"Cut it shaving" Joey shrugs.

Jasmine smirks, "Awww. Look who tried being a man."

"Screw you" Joey playfully glares while placing the soup in the middle of the island where they can both reach. "You're going to need to give me a haircut later."

"Sure no problem" Jasmine shrugs and dunks her sandwich into the tomato soup.

"You missed it. Daniel let my beard grow in."

"And you shaved it before I could see?" Jasmine jokingly whines.

Joey laughs, "I knew you would never let me live it down if you saw."

"Hey, it's your fault."

"What exactly happened to make your beard come in like that?" I inquire, approaching the two. Jasmine turns and frown, remembering the room of people watching. Her face almost immediately reddens as she practically shrinks into the stool, away from the watching League and Team. She begins nibbling on a grilled cheese.

Joey doesn't seem to mind my interjection, he laughs and answers "It was a four years ago. We were staying at this college for a few months, living with some art students. I and some friends were drunk and bored one night, so we decided to steal some trays from the dining hall and sled down a muddy hill outside our house. I lost my tray at the top of the hill and slid down it chin first. Basically I'm screaming in pain at the bottom, my chin is scattered up the hill, while my friends are hooting and hollering at the top about how awesome it was. Then this one" he nods at Jasmine "and her friends were watching through a window eating popcorn the entire time, no intentions of helping me. Haven't been able to grow hair on my chin since."

Jasmine is smiling at the memory while starting another grilled cheese. Throughout Joey's story, she could only stare at the island. Obviously Jasmine is very uncomfortable with all the attention from the League and Team. It isn't helping that some of the members are giving her small glares. I'm going to have to yell at them about that later, they weren't this way with Joey and frankly it isn't helping our situation. It is probably in our best interest to get on Joey and Jasmine's good sides.

Appearing to notice his sister's anxiety, Joey continues talking, trying to gain the rooms focus. "I remember the look on everyone's faces when Jas and I refused to go to the hospital. My chin was fully healed three days later, of course that meant we had to leave. Couldn't have any of our friends getting suspicious."

"Joey!" Jasmine hisses, sending him a warning glare.

Joey rolls his eyes, "As if they don't already know." Jasmine sends one more scowl, but stays quiet and goes back to eating.

"You heal that fast?" I ask. I walk up beside the island, trying to separate Jasmine from the crowd.

"Depends on how bad we're hurt" Joey explains. "If it's something small, it only heals a bit faster than normal humans, nothing shocking though. If it's something major, like I broke my foot last year, we actually heal at an incredible rate. My foot was back to normal in a week. It goes faster the more we sleep actually."

"Not anymore" Jasmine mumbles.

Joey gives her a sad frown, but doesn't say anything. They finish up the noodles in a tense quiet. I break the silence by asking

"So from your story, it sounds as if you attended college?"

"No. But if we dress correctly, we can pass ourselves off as freshman. Every once in a while we would hide out on a college campus, get a couple jobs, sneak into classes. It was easy to find students who would let us crash at their house if we paid some rent."

"I know you both have been on the run your entire lives, but do you have any education?" I inquire concerned.

"Yes and no" Joey begins. "You see I…"

"Joey!" Jasmine interrupts him. "Enough."

"They're going to find out eventually Jas. They already know about James's and yours powers, minus well tell them about mine."

"You know that telling them will…"

"Put them in danger" Joey rolls his eyes. "Guess what Jas, they are already in harm's way. Especially now that Daniel…"

"Stop!" she yells.

I place a hand on Jasmine's shoulder, she flinches at the contact. Jumping out of her chair, Jasmine takes a couple steps away from me. A scared, distrusting look is written across her face, one reminding me of Dick when he first came to the manor. It doesn't help that she has his eyes. I sigh, knowing it is mostly my fault she is acting this way towards me.

"You can tell me, I want to help you. I know that I was harsh with you before, but now I know more about your situation. Before I was just angry about you taking my son away, now I know better. Trust me, I want to help…"

"I know you do" Jasmine snaps. I raise my eyebrows in shock as she continues "I've been traveling with Richard for months now. I know all about you, the League, his team. Of course I know you would want to help."

"Then why won't you let us?" Wally exclaims from the other side of the room. "Sorry to break it to you, but we are Dicks family not you." He would have continued if I hadn't sent him a menacing glare and Barry didn't grab him.

"What Kid Flash is trying to say is…" I begin.

"I don't care what he has to say! You all aren't getting involved."

"Give it up Jas" Joey says, approaching her.

She whips around and hisses at her brother "Why are you siding with them?"

"Because how I see it, we have no choice" he explains calmly. "I talked to Wayne here earlier. Whether we like it or not, he is involved. All these people are and no matter what we say or do, they aren't going to change their minds."

"You know how Daniel is. He'll kill them, every single person without a second thought. I'm not going to have their blood on my hands."

"What other option do we have Jasmine!" Joey raises his voice.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to stand by and watch these people die because of us!"

"We aren't helpless little old ladies in a nursing home" Roy snarls. "For your information all of us are trained and have been fighting crime for years."

"Hmmm, you must be Roy" Jasmine says unimpressed. "I'm sure you are all very good at your jobs, but that doesn't mean you are prepared for taking on Daniel, especially now."

"We need help Jas" Joey sighs. "It isn't just you and me on the road anymore. Daniel has our powers, who knows how long it will be until he figures out how to use them."

"Exactly, it will take him how long to figure them out. We can find him before he does, get our powers back somehow. Who knows, they may come back on their own like last time."

I interject "Last time? This has happened before."

"No!" Jasmine yells and Joey says "Yes." They exchange glares and Joey continues much to Jasmines preference, "Twice. Not to this extent though. You know about the first time, when I was twelve. The second time is when I was eighteen and working for the mob. Turns out it was a branch of Daniel's and he found us. I come home one day..."

"You really want to tell them about that day?" Jasmine snaps. Joey immediately stops talking as a look of guilt sweeps over his face. Jasmine adds "It's none of their business."

"It is actually" I state. "As your brother said, you aren't alone on this anymore."

Jasmine stares at me, thinking. "I know you care about Richard and I thank you for that, for looking after him all those years. But this isn't something you can help us with. It will only put you and your team in danger."

A voice gently says behind me "We are willing to take that chance." I recognize it as Connor speaking as he walks up next to me and in front of Jasmine. "Let us help you."

Suddenly Jasmine becomes panicked, yelling "NO! Not going to happen! No! NO!" and storms out of the room, leaving everyone shocked.

Connor looks confused by her unusual reaction and asks Joey "What did I say?"

Joey looks between the door Jasmine just ran out of and Connor, also confused. Then realization flashes over his features "Aw crap. Yeah. You aren't getting involved."

"What? A second ago you were fine with us helping" I argue.

"Okay Wayne, you can help us. As for the rest of you, no" he say while mainly staring at Connor.

"But you said…" Connor begins.

Joey interrupts him "I change my mind." As Joey passes I grab his arm, about to argue. Instead Joey turns and says "I'll talk to her. But I'm not promising anything." Before anyone can argue with him, Joey is out of the room heading to where Jasmine ran to leaving us all shocked and confused.

Murmuring begins to circulate around the room. Everyone reacting differently about what just happened. While some are annoyed by Jasmine and Joey's refusal of help, others are more concerned about why they reacted so harshly. Connor and Clark are standing in the kitchen with me silent, Connor taken aback by Jasmine's freak out.

Well that could have gone better.

_12:32 PM January 20__th__ 2011, Watchtower_

After last night's odd event, Jasmine stayed in Dick's room. Joey had first taken her into a bathroom to talk and calm her down. When they emerged she was better and joined Selina in watching Dick, but still refused to talk to the League and Team. Joey had gone back to the kitchen to clean up his cooking, only to find Clark had already finished for him. He and I then went Dick's room and sat with Selina and Jasmine for the rest of the night. As of right now Dick still hasn't woken up yet, but Joey and Jasmine are sure he will either tonight or tomorrow morning.

For the most part, Jasmine and Joey have been very polite and friendly to us, which shocks me after my first encounter with each. I'm not sure what I was expecting either them to be like, but I'm surprised by their personalities, especially Jasmine's. I guess after months of hating her for taking Dick away, I came up with an image of her being some snarky, arrogant, nasty girl. In reality Jasmine is pretty shy. Being away from the room of judging heroes helped, after a while she was able to warm up to Selina and I. Overall though she has been very quiet unless bantering with Joey, not what I expected.

Joey on the other hand reminds me a lot of Richard. He is constantly out of his chair, skipping around the room chatting with Selina, me or anyone who stops by. Throughout most of the night Joey had told Selina and I many stories of his and Jasmine's travels, with Jasmine making comments every once in a while. Most of the tales are quite humorous, they even get a chuckle out of me.

I've started noticing other similarities the two share with Dick. First off was their intelligence. From what I have observed, both Jasmine and Joey are incredibly bright. I can also tell that they share similar senses of humor with Dick. At a couple points in the night, it almost felt as if I were talking to Dick instead of his siblings. Even their initial reactions to me are beginning to make sense. The two are friendly until they begin feeling threatened, that is when they become angry and attack. Richard is the same way.

Every once in a while, Jasmine asks Selina and me about our lives with Richard. She explains how Dick told her many stories over the last few months, all of them being happy ones. Joey becomes very interested into what we have to say and has begun probing us with questions.

"Have you gotten him to eat carrots? When he was six he was terrified of the things, thought he would turn into a rabbit if he ate them."

"More like someone convinced him into thinking that" Jasmine smirks at Joey.

Selina laughs at Joey's sly expression from the accusation. She answers "Yes Alfred eventually convinced him into eating carrots. You were the one who told him not to?"

Joey shrugs, "It was a joke. I didn't think he would take it seriously. Used to tell Jasmine stuff like that all the time when we were kids, she never fell for it."

"I also grew up with you" Jasmine smiles. "By the time I was five I knew whenever you were trying to mess with me. You always get that stupid grin on your face."

"What grin?" Joey teases.

"You know this one" she answers, making an exaggerated face.

Joey laughs, "I don't look like that."

"Yes you do. James makes the same one when he is up to something."

"Really?" Joey says surprised. He looks to Selina and me, waiting for a confirmation.

We both smile and nod. "It's how I know when he is about to pull a prank" I comment.

"Oh, so he's still a prankster."

Selina chuckles "Very much so. You didn't know that?"

Joey shrugs again, "Honestly I don't know James that well. Sure Jas and I had stopped by Gotham for lunch a couple times and called from payphones over the past year a few times, but before that I hadn't seen him since he was six."

"Since I took him in."

He nods. Jasmine comments "We didn't want to put Richard in danger. If we had stayed in contact, Daniel could have traced us back to him. So we decided to go back to Europe after leaving the circus."

A thought crosses my mind, "Did Tony Zucco know about your powers?"

Both the siblings tense. Joey answers "No. But he was head of one of the branches of Daniel's mob. So Zucco knew to keep an eye out for us" Joey points between Jasmine and him. "When he went to the circus to extort money, he saw Jasmine and I. It didn't take long for him to spot a six year old boy who looks extremely like us and put two and two together. I think Zucco knew that there was something special about us and Daniel though, all of Daniel's head workers do. They just don't know exactly what."

"You said you were there when I captured Zucco, then recognized me later" I say carefully. Knowing what I'm about to ask might upset Jasmine.

Joey answers "Yeah. Haly had told us about Zucco threatening him to hand the three of us over after the Grayson's died. So we set Zucco up at the lounge to be caught by you."

The comment takes me by surprise, but I continue onto where I was going. "You also said you recognized my brain."

Jasmine sends Joey a shocked glare. He ignores her and awkwardly says "It's part of my abilities."

"What are your powers?" I ask. Joey looks hesitant to answer, so I point out "You said I am involved. I need to know everything."

Joey sighs. "I can…well could connect to others minds" he explains. "I could extract information, copy it, transfer it, or put new thoughts into someone's head."

Selina and I exchange concerned looks. I ask "So you could control someone's memories."

"Basically yes, but there is more to it. I actually don't know the extent to my abilities, it never sat well with me messing with people's minds. If used wrong, my powers could really mess somebody up."

"Falcone told me about what happened the first time Daniel extracted your powers."

"Well that wasn't completely my powers. It was mostly Daniel's with enforcement from mine."

"Daniel has his own abilities?"

"Yes, they are a lot like mine. You see, I could take away a thought or memory from someone and I could make one myself and place it into someone's mind. Daniel can change thoughts or memories, but can't take away any or give anything new. He has to use what is already in someone's head."

"But you get the same result in the end, don't you?"

"We can, but my powers are a lot more dangerous" Joey stresses. "Every person's mind works in a different way. For Daniel to use his abilities fully, he need to learn how a person's mind works in order for him to change it. He figures out their emotions, fears, wants, maintenance, how to recognize them from far away. All that takes time, depending on the person it could take five minutes to five days. While I could go through that process, I didn't need to. I could quickly do what I needed to, then be on my way. For me the brain is breaking into a filing cabinet where I can take and leave documents as I please. For Daniel it is like hacking into a computer, he's gotta know how it works first."

I ask cautiously "How often did you use your abilities?"

"Tried not to. The biggest time I used them was on some college guy at Oxford. Since school was out of the question for the two of us, I copied the guy's education and downloaded it into Jasmine's and my heads. Other than that I mostly used it to get Jas and me out of speeding tickets if we were in a hurry or learning new languages every time we jumped a boarder. Like I told you before, there isn't any good in my abilities. They shouldn't be used."

"Wait…if you recognized my brain, that means you used them on me" I state, irritated.

"Well…I did but being able to recognize your mind doesn't mean much. For me it is as easy as to identify someone by their mind as it is by their appearance. I did go through your brain though to make sure it would be okay leaving James with you."

I'm not sure how I feel about that. At first angry and violated by the intrusion, but I understand Joey's motives. I can't be mad that he was looking out for Dick's well-being, but I'm still not happy about what he did.

"How about you Jasmine?" Selina inquires. "Do you only do telekinesis?"

Jasmine takes a long time to think before answering. This past morning, with the help of Joey, she has opened up more to the idea of explaining everything to me and Selina. She begins "Over the past couple years I've connected more to modern technology. But for the most part I only move objects."

"How did you fly back in Vegas?" I ask.

She frowns, "Moving air. I try not to do that, it's tiring. Whenever I try to work with air or water I'm exhausted after a minute. After floating Richard and I to that roof, I was out."

"You actually flew?" Joey says astonished.

"Yes, why are you so surprised? It was your idea on how to do it."

"Yeah but I didn't think it would work. I just thought it would be funny to see you try."

Jasmine's jaw drops "Jerk."

"Gullible" Joey shoots back.

"Idiot."

"Favorite."

"Dozy."

"Munter."

"Excuse me!" Jasmine yells.

Joey playfully smirks "You heard me."

Jasmine sends him a glare then looks over to me and says "See what I have to deal with. Try spending years sitting next to that in a car."

"It's been great" Joey laughs. Jasmine rolls her eyes in response, but also smiles.

"Anyway" she continues. "I've discovered that sometimes I can hack into electronics. Can't do much though besides simple tasks. So far I've tried phones, computers, televisions…"

"Security cameras" I add.

Jasmine gives me a sheepish grin, "Sorry about that. By the way how did you catch me on tape? I could have sworn I swiped all your cameras."

"You did, all but one. It was a different type of technology, martian."

"That makes sense. Also explains why it took me so long to figure out the cameras last time Richy and I were here."

"Last time?" Joey questions.

Jasmine brushes him off, "Had a run in with these guys and Daniel at the same time. Stayed here for a few days before getting away, no big deal."

"How many times did you have run ins?" he asks concerned.

"With Wayne here twice. Daniel caught up to us quite a few times though. A lot happens when some of us take naps" she smirks at her brother.

Joey makes a face. He is about to say something when there is a knock on the door. Diana slowly opens the door and says "So a bunch of us are having lunch and wanted to know if you would like any. I already ate, so I can watch Dick."

"Sure!" Joey jumps out of his seat. He reaches out his hand to Jasmine to help her up, but she shakes her head

"I don't want to face those people again. Half of them glare at me while the other half study my every movement. It's awkward."

"C'mon Jas, I'm starving. They're just mad at you right now, eventually they might have to maybe get over it."

"Eventually they might have to maybe get over it. Why doesn't that comfort me" Jasmine remarks. "Why is it whenever you mess up, I have to deal with all the angry people."

"I mess up?"

"Yeah. You get captured, so I have to go get James. Now practically everyone he knows hates my guts. I'm not used to this."

I place a hand on the girl's shoulder, "We all understand now that you were trying to protect Richard. The Team and League were not happy about not knowing where he was for months and we all blamed you during that period of time. Some of our members are just taking longer to get over it than others. As for the being watched, we are all curious about you two. We didn't exactly know what to expect when you both woke up."

"Yeah, they don't hate you. They hate what you did" Joey poorly encourages. "Now come on, I'm hungry."

Jasmine sends her brother a disapproving scowl and remains in her seat. Joey in response scoops Jasmine out of the chair, flings her over his shoulder and walks out of the room. All the while Jasmine is yelling at him. Selina and I exchange surprised glances and quickly follow after them. Diana has an equally shocked expression as we pass her.

By the time the four of us reach the eating area, Jasmine has quieted down and accepted her fate. Joey sets her down on the ground after entering the room. Jasmine readjusts her shorts and tank top which had gotten jostled during her struggle. She then sends one more glare at her brother before turning to face the Team and most of the Justice League.

By the looks of it, the League had either ordered pizza or made them. Everyone grows quiet and watches us with an intensity. There are a few tables in the room. One is full Team members and Roy, all stopped eating to stare at Jasmine and Joey. Wally and Roy's stares looking more like glares by the second. The mentors of the team are at the table next to them, watching with more of a curiosity. Clark and Connor are at a counter grabbing food for themselves.

Joey ignores the eyes watching him and heads over to the pizza. After taking in a deep breath, Jasmine follows. Clark practically shrivels away when Jasmine approaches while Connor continues watching the two in fascination. As Jasmine grabs a slice from a messier looking pizza, Connor says

"Wouldn't eat that one if I were you."

"Why not?" Jasmine asks confused.

"It's Wally and Barry's. Who knows what is on it." A small chuckle escapes a few people.

Jasmine stares at the slice, shrugs and takes a bite. "I've had stranger" she comments before taking a seat at the counter. After grabbing a beer from a fridge, Joey sits next to her. Curious, he takes the slice and also has a bite.

"Oh yeah, this is nothing compared to the stuff we had in France." As Jasmine reaches out to take a sip of his drink, he snatches it away. "Sorry lil sis, we're on American turf right now. You have to wait a few more days till you can have this."

"Seriously?" Jasmine rolls her eyes.

"Yup, don't worry. Only three more days and you'll be legal."

"Wait, what's the date?" she asks me.

I answer while grabbing Selina and I some food "January twentieth." We sit down with the other mentors.

"Huh, I guess that is coming up" Jasmine comments to Joey.

"Wait" Roy interjects. "You're twenty!" he says doubtfully.

"Yeah, but my birthday's on the twenty-third."

Joey teases "So right now you are just a little minor."

Jasmine rolls her eyes, "You stop being a minor in America at the age of eighteen idiot. After that you are an underage adult when it comes to alcohol. Minor isn't the proper term unless the person is seventeen or younger. And since when has the drinking age mattered to you?"

"Since I can tease you about it" he winks.

Roy sneers "I hope you didn't pass your _underage_ habit onto Dick. He's a good kid and doesn't need you're bad influence."

"One I'm European. Where I grew up I was of drinking age in my teens" Jasmine shoots back. "I'm not saying I never had a drink when I was younger than that, but remember alcohol isn't as big of a deal where I come from. Two. No, I didn't encourage Richard to drink. In fact I only drank a couple times while with him. Three, I drove our car most of our trip. It would have been irresponsible of me to drink and drive."

"Still you were in America" Roy snaps. "It was illegal for you to even drink those few times."

Jasmine raises an eyebrow, "So you are waiting till you were twenty-one Roy? Remember I spent months next to Richard in a car. That's a long time, enough for him to tell me a lot of stories. I specifically remember him telling me one about Halloween a year ago. From what it sounds like, you actually wouldn't remember that night."

Roy's face reddens, his eye's flash towards a glaring Oliver. Wally, who obviously knows the story she is talking about, is stifling his laughter. The other Team members are smirking, probably having some idea of what happened. While the mentors, Selina and I are all exchanging looks of concern. Joey doesn't seem to care, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Can't believe Dick let that slip" Roy mutters under his breath.

Joey comments "Still can't believe you all call him Dick."

"Everyone called him that back at the circus" Jasmine states.

"Really?"

"Yes, the entire circus nicknamed him that as did I" Jasmine says exasperated. "What did you call him?"

"I don't know. Squirt, Pipsqueak, Munchkin. I think I just made fun of how short he was every time he came up to me. Could never remember his name was Richard."

Jasmine laughs "Joey, that's horrible."

"Eh, I thought it was hilarious" Joey chuckles. "He always tried to insult me back, but could never come up with anything worse than stupid-head. Kid was too pure minded for his own good."

"He was six. The only insult he should have known was stupid-head."

Grasping the opportunity, I inquire "Speaking of Richard's height. I noticed you and Daniel are considerably tall…"

"And you're wondering why Richard is a midget compared to us" Joey finishes my thought, a bit cruder than I would have phrased it. I nod in response. Joey looks over at Jasmine "Let's see. He is seven years younger than you after you're birthday. So that means he's fourteen right now. Jas and I both had giant growth spurts when we turned sixteen. So he has a couple more years, then will probably grow like a weed. You should have seen Jas when we were younger, she was tiny."

"We would go eat at restaurants when I was fourteen, the waiter would bring me the kid's menu" Jasmine adds sounding bitter.

I can't help but chuckle, Selina explains "The same thing always happened to Richard."

Barry joins in "Drove him crazy. I remember a couple years ago he I took him and Wally out. Dick nearly scared the waiter to death with the glare he sent."

Jasmine smirks at Joey "Sounds like you at bars."

"Shut up. Maybe somebody should make better IDs."

"Doesn't matter how real the ID appears if the customer looks like a stupid high school jock."

"Dopey" Joey jokingly scoffs.

"Tool."

"Git."

"Joseph."

"That's not even my name."

Jasmine shrugs and grabs another slice of pizza "Yeah. But it bugs you."

Joey smirks and playfully jabs his sister in the back. The smile quickly disappears when Jasmine lets out a pained gasp. Everyone in the room tenses. Joey worriedly asks "What's wrong?"

After letting out a heavy breath, Jasmine answers "I'm fine. Hurt my back a while ago. It was mostly healed, but Daniel must have irritated it. then your poke..."

"How did you hurt it?" Joey queries while gently rubbing her back. Clark, Selina and I exchange nervous glances. We still haven't told anyone about Clark's episode.

To our surprise Jasmine mumbles "Daniel being an arse."

"How long ago did it happen?"

Jasmine's face scrunches in thought. "I don't know" she turns to Clark "How long ago was that?" The question isn't one of anger or resentment as I expected it would be. Instead it is one of pure curiosity.

Clark, in shock, clumsily answers "Three weeks."

Turning back to her concerned brother, Jasmine answers "Three weeks ago. But I hadn't exactly gotten the most sleep before getting captured."

Gesturing to Clark, Joey begins "Why did he know…"

"He made the mistake of trying to talk to Daniel" Jasmine interrupts him.

"Oh" Joey says, appearing to drop the subject. The rest of the room is looking between Clark and the siblings in confusion. Before anyone can dig any further into the topic, Diana dashes in

"Dick is awake" she declares. She looks to me "He wants to see you."

**Hey! This chapter took me forever to write. Sorry not much happened, but I thought it was really important for you all to get to know Joey and Jasmine. Please send some reviews, I'm very interested in what you think of the two siblings. Your thoughts will greatly influence the direction I am thinking of going with for part 2.**


End file.
